Time changes everything
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: Anna is engaged with Yoh and is about to go to university. She has a mortal enemy, though, and his name is...Hao Asakura. What will happen if the three are separated for four years? Something's should change, right? HaoxAnna, some YohxAnna
1. Introducement and begining

The blonde girl woke up as if someone screamed in her ear. She sat up, beads of sweat dripping down her face, making darker drips on covers. The girl looked at clock's red dial. _Damn, it's only five. That stupid dream…_ She removed white covers from her body, sat up and kicked her feet into slippers. The blonde walked to the window and removed curtain from it, an outside world appeared in front of her. The sun was about to start her journey through the sky, but while it was still slumberous, the sky was dyed with dark blues, emeralds, light greens, reds, oranges and yellows, making the view breath taking. The girl touched window's glass as is she wanted to touch the perfect world existing behind it. She walked to the balcony door and opened it, cool morning air meeting her. The blonde didn't bother to take some robe to protect herself from cold, even that she's been wearing only black silky night-gown, which accentuated her perfect slim figure. At first, she shuddered from coldness, but soon her body got used to the cold and she felt nothing, except relaxing and refreshing air. The blonde inhaled deeply, cool air going deep into her lungs, tickling stomach and cleaning mind from all thoughts and memories that had been accumulated in her head. Right now, Anna Kyouyama was completely calm and her thoughts collected. The seventeen year old girl looked to the colorful sky and her lips curled into a slight smile that suited her so much, but appeared on her perfect pale porcelain – skinned face so rarely. Even people she lived with haven't seen her smile, not to mention laughing or joking around: eventually she would just let her face to relax a bit, but she always kept cool. Only in the morning air, when everybody was asleep, she could let herself to smile, although this smile was so…slight and cold, it was a smile. Anna tried to organize her thought about the nightmare she'd been having for third night this week: she would always see herself, climbing a high hill, covered with frosted grass, winter all around and when she'd reach the top, nothing was there, except a cold, snowy world, with cold wind and frozen time. In that dream, Anna would always feel so lonely, so insignificant, so…scared of the loneliness and this feeling followed her back in the real world. Although she spent all her life pushing away every person that tried to get near her, with that she had to fight a humanly senses like loneliness, longing for warmth and so on. Eventually, a person who could give her these feelings turned up in her life and even appeared to be her fiancé. Nevertheless, Anna draw a line around herself even to him, since, as she thought for herself, Anna agreed to become Yoh Asakura's fiancé "compelled by free will", so even he had to talk and move carefully around her. Anna inhaled morning air once again. _Ok. That dream repeated itself for a third time this week. Now, what that could mean? Is it something important? Nah, it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Must be because of exams. _Anna was in her last year of school along with Yoh, Manta the Midget and…Hao Asakura, Yoh's twin brother who Anna, slightly saying, hated: since they first met, there wasn't a day without Anna and Hao to fight and those fights usually were about trifles that was only a reason to shout one on another. But through three years, which passed as all three lived together, everybody was so got used to that, that if Anna and Hao didn't fight (which was only once, when Anna was gone away for a week), everybody thought that something went wrong. Eventually, if Anna had a bad day and Hao was around, she'd shout it all out on him. Anyway, the final exams and assigning to universities was doing pressure to her, since all of this would predetermine her future, which she planned as a doctor: a respected profession for respected family, which Anna was chosen to prolong. Not that she really wanted to have such an obligation on her neck, but Anna looked to this from a good point of view: eventually, she would get an easy life, even if she failed in medicine.

Slowly, sun raised higher, illuminating the world more and more, waking it up: the city's sounds of cars beeping, traffic rushing, people blabbering turning into one huge humming. Although the house Anna, Yoh and Hao lived in was in father side of city, you could already hear everything that was going on in city's center. Anna frowned and went back to her room, shutting balcony's door furiously. She turned her computer on and searched for some favorite songs, which could deaden the unwanted sounds of the city. Anna settled on Garry Moore and his Still got the blues for you: for some reason, this song she liked very much whether she's in good or bad mod, it always imposed on her. She listened for hoarse voice, singing a calm melody, for a while, then she walked to the shower…

On the other room, Yoh was sleeping as tight as dead. For him to wake up early in the morning actually meant either slumber in classes or failing in Anna's daily routine she'd give to him to keep in form. And the failure meant either rise diet all week or sudden pain somewhere, especially the face. But Yoh never was mad at Anna for all of this, he actually liked her ways, but longed for her to be a little warmer, since she was his fiancée, but it never happened. Actually, Yoh didn't expect it to happen at all, but through three years he got used to Anna's…harsh character and was glad about those tiny moments when she wouldn't talk to him coldly or when she would express her concern about him in a slight change of voice. Nevertheless, Yoh never saw her smile before, but he hoped to see one day, since he's bound to her for all his life. Yoh shifted in bed, changing position, his head already starting to work, but not that entire for him to wake up. First thought that crept into his mind, as every morning that is, was about Anna: without noticing or knowing it, he learnt to love her, although maybe she wouldn't feel a thing for him, Yoh would fill her heart with his love that was so great… It's just a matter of question when Anna would be ready to let that love in…

In another room, on the left side of Yoh's, Hao was already wake up, but still laying in bed, looking to the ceiling and thinking. _Well, that's a big day. Anyway, I wonder what Anna is to shout on me this day. Humph, wonder what she would do if we'll get to the same universities. _This thought made the eighteen – year – old smirk. He looked through the window, sun's rays meeting his dark brown eyes. Hao narrowed them and turned his gaze back to ceiling. He let out a sigh and sat up on his bed, stroking hand through his dark brown, long hair, which was messy at the time. He sat like this for some time, thinking to himself. _Wonder where I'll get. It's going to be weird if I'll get to another country, like America, but anyway I'll enjoy it. Eventually, I'll be able to get to any other university if I didn't like the one I've gotten into. _Hao looked once again to the window: sun, from this sitting position, wasn't blinding, so he looked to the threes of garden on the other side of their house. He followed a couple of blue titmouse playing on the branches of big apple tree, which was burdened with unripe apples, which will be so juicy and sweat in summer's end. Hao smiled to the birds and walked closer to the window, his brawny, honey-colored body lit up my morning sun. He toured his gaze through the outside world, which was waking up from night slumber. The sky was turning from night blue to azure, predicting a sunny day ahead: it was the last days of June, so the weather was hot and rainless. Hao inhaled deeply as he opened the window as refreshing breeze met his face. _Yep, this is going to be a great day. Wonder if Anna is in good mod. Maybe we won't fight for at least one day. _He let out a slight laugh of sarcasm. _As if that's gonna happen. I wish it did, though. _He walked across his room, straight into the shower…

Yoh came into the kitchen first of all, yawning loudly. It was his turn to prepare breakfast, so he even got up earlier than usual for that, since if he didn't, not even Anna, but Hao as well would make his sorry. Yoh was aware of that, so he just managed to roll from his bed earlier, not that he was fully waked up. Despite his slumber, he prepared omelets and rises for four people, since Manta would always come to him for breakfast and then all four would go to the school. For the last time today, this usual routine would be on and this effected Yoh much: he prepared breakfast with a attentiveness and care that even Anna would have thought of it as a strange thing going on. Hao rushed into the kitchen whit scanning look. As he saw that Anna still wasn't there, he smiled and greeted Yoh with cheerful voice:

"Ohayo, otouto–chan" Yoh smiled to him, but couldn't hold back the yawn.

"Ohay….o, oni-chan " Hao laughed to him and sat by a small table, crossing his legs in Turkish way.

"Still slumberous, aren't we?" Hao smirked to Yoh. He only smiled sheepishly.

"I'm having trouble getting up early, you know that" Hao smiled, slicing his omelet with fork.

"Hai. You had this trouble all your life. Anyway, I'm luck for now" he said, smile not disappearing from his lips.

"And why is that?"

"Anna's not around for now" he smiled mischievously. From a sudden, a door slid open and Anna showed up behind them, dressed in usual academy uniform: dark blue mini-skirt and white shirt. She would also add black chamois high-heeled boot that would make her look even hotter.

"I heard that" she said coldly, but her eyes burning with furiousness. Hao gulped painfully his bit, for some reason his omelet becoming not as delicious as it was before.

"Gomen, Anna-san. I didn't mean…"

"Save it for worse situations" Anna snapped to him and sat in front of him, by the square table. Yoh and Hao exchanged dramatic looks as Yoh served Anna her breakfast. Suddenly, door slid open again. Yoh and Hao's looks went down and stopped on the tiny person that entered the kitchen: Manta was short, big-headed guy, who was like a waling encyclopedia. He smiled sweetly and waved for good morning.

"Ohayo, everybody" he said cheerfully, but only Hao and Yoh answered to him: Anna didn't even bother herself to rise eyes to him, not that there was much to rise. Manta overlooked the brothers, whose gaze told him not to disturb the water. The midget sat by a table and everyone began to eat, mainly in silence, sometimes Yoh, Hao and Manta talking a little bit about the exams.

Anna finished first and got up.

"I'm waiting for you all in five minutes time. If not, you're in trouble" she said harshly and walked out, sliding door behind her. Hao sighed.

"And I was hoping she won't be such an Ice Queen today" he regretted his words almost instantly. The door slid open once again, Anna behind them, her eyes sparkling with pure anger.

"Say that again" she hissed dangerously. Hao sighed: this couldn't get any worse anyway.

"I was hopping" he said, standing up "that you won't be such an Ice Queen today" Anna narrowed her eyes, walking quickly to Hao. Hao, in this dangerous situation, held his ground and didn't move. Anna stopped in front of him, eyeing him furiously.

"You, perverted son of a bitch, don't you even dare to talk to me like that" she said coldly, but danger was emerging from her, almost visible around, like an aura of light. Hao smirked to her. Anna fumed even more, but outside she was as ice "and don't you smirk at me, baka"

"You know, if you wouldn't frown so much, you would be far more beautiful" MISTAKE. Anna slapped Hao so hard he almost flew across the room.

"You will learn to respect me, Asakura. Since you had three years to do that, I don't expect much of you now" she stormed out of the kitchen. Hao sighed and got back on his feet, cupping his crimson cheek.

"Could've been worse, right?" he asked, more to himself. Yoh shrugged shoulders.

"I think it might've. I mean, she could put us all on a rise diet for a month or more…or she could put us on starvation. You know her" Hao smiled, rolling eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. Even she wouldn't go to such extremes" a harsh voice came from the front corridor.

"Yoh! Midget! Baka! Get straight here or I'll put a starvation diet on you!" Yoh smiled sheepishly to Hao.

"Told you" Hao sighed and all three rushed out of the kitchen.

The four was walking down the street, as usual, Anna in front and all three behind her, chatting lively. Anna didn't pay much attention to their conversations, since they didn't make much sense to her. The blonde knew the way so well that she could walk by it her eyes closed. _The results are on today. Jeez, that's kind of thrilling when you know that this is your destiny at stake. _Anna thought to herself, not paying attention to anything else, not even when Yoh caught up with her.

"Anna-san?" he addressed to her carefully and with respect: Yoh didn't want to become her second victim today.

"What?" she snapped to him, returning to reality.

"Could you loosen up a bit? I mean, why you always bugging Hao?" Anna sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Because I hate him. I cannot stand his stupid smirking smile and perverted manners. Who would, that is" Yoh shrugged his shoulders.

"I do" Anna let out a sarcastic and cold laugh.

"You have same blood running in your veins, no wonder you can stand him" Yoh smiled sheepishly. Anna rolled eyes, but inside she smiled with Yoh. This stupid smile of his always made ice on her heart to melt. Actually, no one ever, since the day her parents were murdered, made her smile like this, simply with his own smile.

"That makes sense. Anyway, could you just chill out at least for today? This is a big day to everyone" Anna had to agree with that: final exams never were easy, although they're only once in life time.

"Ok, I'll try" she sighed and Yoh smiled to her again.

"There you go"

As they approached school, Hao and Manta went to their own class and Yoh with Anna went to their. The four was in different classes, so Anna didn't get to know weather Hao will be at same university as she will in instance. She prayed, however, to be in different one. That would ease her life very much. The form mistress came in right after the bell rang. She was carrying sheets of paper in her hand, obviously the assignments to universities. Anna held her breath as mistress began to give away everyone's answers. _Jeez, not with Hao, please, not with Hao! _

A/N: Ok, I know I said I wouldn't write for a week, but I just can't help it since so many thoughts are in my mind. Anyway, read and review this one like you did with other stories. I cannot promise that I'll post every day, but I'll try my best! So, early thanks and enjoy!

P.S. I have another two stories in my mind, but don't get anxious: I won't post them until I finish this one (evil grin)!


	2. A thoughtful day

A small sheet of paper appeared in front of Anna. She inhaled deeply, calming all her senses down and taking it to her hands. Anna smiled ironically: all her fate laid in this small thing, not bigger than her palm. Carefully, she opened the peace and a sigh of relief exhaled from her mouth, all wories going away as well: she'd gotten into MIOJ, Medicine Institute of Japan, the most prestigeous school of medicine in all Japan and Eastern Asia and its teaching respected in all of the countries of the world. That was all Anna wanted and she just recieved it on a silver plate: what could've been better? Anna made an eye contact with Yoh: he smiled to her sheepishly and held his thumbs up. Anna only nodded, understanding that he's gotten into good university as well. She expected one of Japan's best for him, but what she didn't know, that it was a complete oposite of her thoughts and whishes when it came to Yoh...

After the announcements and presentations of diplomas, Anna and were waiting for Hao and Manta and talking.

„So give me the good news, Yoh" she said, her voice cold, as always. Yoh only smiled sheepishly.

„Ok. I've gotten into...Harvard!" he shot out with excitement. Anna risen her eyebrow, feeling slightly amazed by such a achievements of his, since Anna saw him always sleeping in lessons, so now the fact that he's going to the best university of the world just didn't make much sense to her. However, she was happy that such a fortune came to Yoh.

„Very good. Congratulations" she said, her voice a little softer, which always showed that she was truly happy. And this kind of feeling that Anna showed towards him, made Yoh fly to the hights of sky. He laughed boyishly and lifted Anna to the air, swinging her around. Anna, on the other hand, didn't like THIS kind of joy.

„YOH! Put me down!" she demanded. Yoh stopped almost immediately and stood her back to the ground.

„Gomen, Anna, gomen, but I just felt so excited about that. I mean, not every day you get to go to Harvard" Anna rammed her fists to hips.

„That doesn't count in swinging me around like this" Yoh smiled with guilty smile.

„Sorry, couldn't help it" Anna rolled eyes.

„See to it, that it doesn't happen again" she sighed and added „not in a public view" Yoh nodded.

„Hai. So, were did you get in?" Anna sighed, not looking to eyes: she knew he won't cope with this news at first.

„To Medicine Institute of Japan" Yoh blinked at her, his brains working fast to absorb such a breaking news. _Now hold on it there. That Institute is in Japan, in Tokyo and if it's in Tokyo, she'll not be able to go to America with me. Wah! Four years without Anna! Not good! _

„But...what...why?" Anna sighed, looking into nothingness before her.

„I wanted to study medice and so I'd been given a wonderful chance to do that. And I won't miss it for my life. You'll go to America and I'll stay here. End of story" Yoh shoke his head as if trying to get rid of the fog in it. His good mood was gone for good.

„But that means four years without you" he said, completely dissapointed: Yoh was so attached to Anna and her presence that he couldn't imagine worst thing to happen. Anna, however, only frowned to his remark.

„Now what's that suppose to mean?" she asked, danger growing in her voice.

„Well...I..."

„YOH! ANNA!" a loud voice flew through the yeard, reaching Anna's ears. Slowly she turned around, her gaze meeting with a colorful group, heading their way: that group contained Hao, Manta and five other people: two girls and three boys. One guy had violet hair, forming a spike on the back of his head, he also had yeallow eyes and brawny body, that usually would be covered by tight clothes. Another boy, whit blue spiky hair and blue eyes, was obviously from the north parts and would always wear a band around his forehead to keep his hair in form. The third guy was obviously not Japanese: his mulatto skin and bushy black hair expressed it all too well. The two girls were completely diferent from each other: one had long blue hair and azure eyes, obvioulsy the sister of the northern guy. Other girl had short pink hair and light brown eyes, she would always dress in baggy clothes, since she found them to bee most comfortable.

So, tossing away whole differences of the group, starting from appearances and ending with characters, all of them were best friends ever and no one could undo that. Plus, one thing made their friendship grow stronger and stronger each day and that thing was Anna's anger.

„Stop shouting, we're not deaf, you know" the smiles that use to be on group's faces, faded away like a windblown.

„Gomen, Anna-san" the pink-haired girl, known as Tamao, apologizeing for all with the voice, full of fear. Anna nodded coldly to her, sending everyone a deadly look, which made shivers go up their spine.

„Ok. That won't happen again" the blue haired guy, known as HoroHoro said, bowing respectfully to her. Anna was satisfied with that and turned her gaze to the rest of the group.

„So, what did you wanted from us?" Ren, the violed-haired boy, answered for all.

„To find out in which universities you've gotten into?" he said it with slight impatience in his voice. Yoh smiled to him.

„I've gotten into Harvard, can you believe that?" Horo chuckled.

„Guess, that makes three of us: Tammy and I gotten there too" Yoh laughed to thei new.

„Wonderful. The more the merier" he turned to Hao „what about you otouto?" Hao smirked to him lightly.

"I've gotten into Stamford. Cool is that, ne? Me, Ren, Chocolove and Pirika are leaving after four weeks" Yoh's smiled faded for a while, but it appeared again.

"That's cool, everybody's out for America" Hao laughed.

"Guess so. What about you, Anna-san?" Anna narrowed her eyes to him, mentioning something like a terrible evening for Hao.

"I've gotten into MIOJ" Hao's eyes widen. _What? She's the only one who's staying? Not that I care, but, anyway, she's going to be so lonely…_

"Well, that's what you always wanted, isn't it?" Anna raised an eyebrow to this phrase.

"Exactly. And, what is even better, I won't get to see you for a long time. That's gonna be an amazingly peaceful four years to me" she then turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving the group in a state of shock. Chocolove blinked twice.

"What's her problem?"

"Anger management? Oh, come on. When had she ever been different?" Ren asked in pissed off tone. Yoh, however, was still looking the way Anna went. He knew what was wrong with her. _She just wouldn't admit that she needs us. Just like we need her. _Yoh sighed and walked after the group to grab some drinks for a celebration.

Anna walked back home, faster than usual. She wanted to get away from all those stupid people and to be alone for a while. Most of all, she wanted Yoh and Hao leave as soon as possible, due to she was so tired of them both, not to mention the eternal fights with Hao. Anna dropped her bag by the sofa and fell on it, relaxing her tensed body. _If he wasn't so…irritating, I might find a reason not to fight with him, but eventually, he would always drive me out of my patience. Oh, why is this so hard, anyway? _She felt a sudden feeling of understanding that soon she won't have anyone to fight and to boss around. And she was glad of that: what's the use of bossing around if eventually you get more tired than the person you're bugging? Anna closed her eyes for a while, then opened them again and looked through the window. The day was at its full and so Anna decided to do a simple pleasure to herself. Quickly she ran upstairs, to her room and changed into pair of jeans and simple black T-shirt. She also slid into riding boots and went out of the house. Anna crossed the park, that was about ten minutes away from her house and approached the old stables, which she loved most of all. Only here she would find peace and quietness. She saddled her usual horse: a fiery chestnut mare, named Emi. The girl hopped on it and urged Emi to the gallops, feeling how light and refreshing breeze catches her hair and taking all her thoughts away: now nothing was important, except a free ridding and fresh air. Anna ridded to the small lake, where was a little of people and stopped her mare to a walk. Like this, Anna could think a lot and so she did. She remembered the dream that bothered her for a quite while. Anna could just feel how…realistic and bound to her life it was. Maybe it showed what Anna would feel in the coming future? _Ok. This version suits. _Now the reasons. If Hao and Yoh and their gang would leave, Anna would get so long awaited peace and rest, so what kind of bad feelings could there be? _Ok, that's a wrong version. I'll have to pass on it for a while. _And so Anna went on like this, trying to order puzzle in right picture, but nothing came to her head. So many questions she wanted to ask, but the blonde knew that no answers will come, so she just decided to leave it to time. As Anna woke up from her thoughts, she noticed that the evening had come. She ridded back quickly and unsaddled Emi. Anna stroke her hand through mare's strong beautiful neck and left the stables, heading straight home. The blonde sighed, as she walked to the street where her home was, looking to it as if she's walking back to the unforgiving reality. _Reality is unforgiving. But if won't be for long. I just have to endure four weeks. _She thought as she put her hand on door's knob.


	3. I cannot answer the same Sorry

Anna got back home and rushed to her room, not bothering to notice Yoh's questionable face. She turned on her computer once more this day and skimmed through music files, looking for her favorite songs. She settled on Sting's Desert Rose. Anna sat in front of the screen, looking into one dot. She only woke up from her thoughtfulness, when somebody knocked on her door. Anna sighed.

"Come in" she said coldly. Yoh appeared in the door way. He walked in and slid the door behind him. Anna didn't react to his entrance, instead, she only asked him.

"What do you want?" Yoh walked closer to her.

"I wanted to ask you how the things are going." Anna leaned back in her chair and turned to face Yoh. The brunette guy smiled to her kindly, trying to snap on at least one warmer sense in her face, but it in vain.

"Why do you care?" Yoh rubbed the back of his head, pretending that he was thinking hard.

"Hmmm, let's see: first, you are living with me, second, you are my fiancé, and third, you are" the guy smiled to her sheepishly. Anna turned her gaze to the window, hardly holding back the laugh she longed to give out. Yoh, however, noticed her eyes turning slightly warmer.

"Oh come on, Anna. Smile" he said, drilling her with his cute grin. Anna couldn't help it anymore: her lips curled into a beautiful, but yet slight smile. The blonde wasn't looking to Yoh's eyes, but she could have sworn she saw a smirk in them.

"Ok. I'm smiling. Is that good enough for you?" she asked coldly, so unsuitable to her smile, that faded away from her rosy lips the instance she breathed out a word. Yoh felt disappointed, but then he remembered that he actually did make her smile, so that was moving forward, right? Right.

"Anna-chan, that's wonderful" Anna's eyes turned into narrow cattish form.

"Don't you ever call me that again"

"Gomen, Anna-san, it had just slipped away from me" Yoh said, smiling guilty.

"And cut "san" as well. At least when we're not in public" she said, standing up and walking to the window. The couple stood in silence for some time. It seemed that they are so close, but also so far away from each other, like winter and summer. And Yoh was warm summer breeze that melted Anna's winter bit ice.

Slowly and carefully, Yoh walked closer to Anna and hugged her around the waist. Anna froze in his embrace.

"What in the world do you thing you're doing?" she asked harshly.

"Don't. Please. I like your presence" Yoh sank his face into Anna's hair, inhaling his full lungs of intoxicating scent of her. Anna didn't know what to do or what to say: she was caught completely off-guard in this situation. But moments passed and Anna let herself to relax into those wiry arms of her fiancé. After all, he _was_ her fiancé.

"Yoh. Tell me, this is going to be a long part. Will you come back…the same Yoh Asakura?" Yoh blinked to her strange question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we still would be engaged, right?" Yoh's hug tightened.

"Of course. Nothing would change that. I love you, Anna" the girl froze once again in Yoh's arm. She turned around, but let Yoh's arm stay on her waist. She put her arms on his shoulders, looking deeply in to his eyes.

"Do you?" Yoh kissed her forehead gently.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be saying that, if I didn't" Anna inhaled deeply, feeling how her emotions becoming stormy, how her body's becoming stirred and her lust breaking through. She let out a painful sight, lowering her head.

"I cannot answer you the same way. I'm sorry" Yoh stroke his hand through her silky hair, putting some drops of locks behind her ear.

"You don't have to. I'd still love the same even if you wouldn't feel a thing for me" Anna barely held her tears back: no one ever said such things to her… and no one ever felt something like love to her either.

"Yoh, I…"she didn't finish, because Yoh swung in and kissed her softly. At first, Anna's mind hesitated, preventing her from an answer, like saying that this is wrong, but Anna's lust for the kiss won this time. She answered to Yoh's kiss, making it deeper and more passionate. _Jeez, what the fuck are you doing Anna! This isn't how you're supposed to act. On the other hand, he is your future husband…_ Anna's thoughts were contradictionary about the thing that was now going on, while Yoh just couldn't believe in his luck. _Wow, she's so sweet, yet I feel like tasting a poison. Oh well, I'll worry about it later. _

They kept kissing for some time, until Anna broke off, placing her finger on Yoh's lips.

"You've got to much good for today" Yoh laughed as he stole another kiss from her fingers.

"Hai. I'll be going. Promised that I'll go to the club with the guys tonight. Wanna go?" Anna smiled ironically.

"As if they want me to go. In either case I won't" Yoh smiled sheepishly, inside feeling as if his heart was inside the balloon and it flew higher and higher. He kissed Anna lightly once again and left her room, smiling for goodbye. Anna sighed and fell on her bed and stared to the ceiling for a while, thoughts flying through her head. _I've just kissed with Yoh. Wow, that wasn't my part of a day plan. Oh well, that didn't feel so bad. But yet something tried to stop me from kissing him. _A memory of her dream crept in her mind. Anna closed her eyes tight and tried not to think of it. _That has nothing to do with that stupid dream! Dreams stay dreams. The end! _Anna stood up and walked to the window: she saw as a black car pulled up and Yoh with Hao left the house and sat into it. The evening was already throwing it's shadows everywhere so neither could see Anna staring at them. The blonde studied the features of each, as they walked to the car and sat into it. Anna sighed. _They are so similar, yet so different. Yoh's such a boyish, naïve cutie and Hao…he is more matured and looks hot and sexy. Oh heck, why the hell am I even comparing them? They're complete different peaces, yet they are twins. Humph, this world is strange, when you think of it. _Anna felt drowsiness cover her eyes and mind. Slowly she walked to the wardrobe, undressed herself andwithout a bother to put a night-gown on; she slid under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

Anna's sleep wasn't meant to last. After two ours of peaceful sleep, the same dream began to run like an old movie. The same hill, the same cold world and the same feeling, this time cutting deeper. Anna sat up, the cold sweat standing out on her forehead and chest. The blonde was panting heavily, a sudden wave of fear going up her spine. She looked around, the room being dark and empty: Anna shuddered, a childish fear of dark coming back to her for a moment. The blonde felt a complete loneliness and vulnerable ness as she wrapped herself into white cover and walked to the table where the jug of water and two glasses were. She, then, opened the table's drawer and took two small sleeping pills. She poured herself a glass of water, put the pills into her mouth and drank whole glass in one gulp. Then she came back to bed, wrapping herself tighter with the cover and closing her eyes. The last thought that went through her mind before the pills started to work, was if she'll ever be able be free from this tormenting time of the sleep…


	4. That's a start

Three weeks passed as nothing and here another one was left for Hao and Yoh to go away. Both twins were anxious and excited about the trip: they kept wandering how's it going to be like to life an university's life, what kind of people are Americans and so on. These days, however, were a complete torment to Anna. She hadn't had a peaceful sleep every since she first time had that dream about the mountain and it kept repeating itself each night and each night Anna would wake up breathless, cold sweat dripping down and feeling of loneliness and fear inside. Now that was downright unnatural to her. Her, who would beat up anybody who dared to confront her, her, who was so cold and heartless, was now tormented by such feelings as loneliness. And who would've thought of that..?

As every night, Anna sat up in her bed, beads of cold sweat dripping down her face, chest and spine. The girl sat, looking to one dot and panting heavily. She covered her face into her palms, brushing the sweat that was rolling to her eyes. Anna then pulled of covers from her and kicked into her slippers. As she put on black silky dressing – gown, which matched the night – gown under, she rushed out of her room and walked quietly to the kitchen, which was downstairs. Only when she reached the kitchen she turned on the lights. Halogen light gave out a warm and comfortable yellowish light that lit up almost all of the room. Anna walked to the fridge and poured herself a cup of milk, which she warmed up in the microwave. The blonde sat by the table and stared through the window, mechanically drinking the warm milk. Anna fixed her gaze onto night world outside, not exactly seeing anything. A thought slipped through her mind. She remembered the night her parents were killed. Eve until this day she wouldn't know why.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

_Little Anna_ _walked through the dark corridor of her house, shuddering and gasping each time as lightening flashed across the sky and a rumble of thunder followed it. The little girl was dressed in white pajamas and carried a red bandana in her hand: the precious gift from her mother. Anna woke up that night from a breaking and falling sounds. She also heard her mother scream in horror. The little girl was full of fear, but bravely walked through dark corridor. She closed to her parent's bedroom, from which the light was emerging and lighting up a single square on the ground. Anna looked to the shifting shadows on the floor: three silhouettes of unknown men appeared on the floor. Little Anna gasped silently and quickly crouched herself against the wall. She heard the men's conversation: _

"_Job done. We can go" one of them said. _

"_What about the girl?" another spoke in low-boss voice. _

"_Oh shit, I've forgot about that brat" Anna saw how the silhouette of one of men leaned down to the floor, then she heard him let out a scoffing laugh "this Kyouyama bitch really had some guts" the third man steeped to the light, making a third silhouette. _

"_Yeah. Wonder how her daughter will be like" he said in mocking tone. Little Anna gasped once again, as she saw a small stream of red blood running from the room. Her eyes widen, little heart skipped few beats. The understanding was already creeping into her mind, but she wouldn't admit it. No. Mom and dad couldn't be gone. No way. No. No…no…no…no…_

"_NO!" a high voice of screaming girl flew through the thin air. Three men turned around instantly and ran out of the room, but the little girl was already running away, red bandana flickering after her. _

"_HEY! Quick!" one man shouted and all three burst after her. _

_Anna ran as quickly as her little legs could carry her, tears streaming down her face. She ran and ran, to face the lake in front. Anna stopped and turned around: three big figures were running to her, lighted up by a lightening from time to time. Anna didn't know what to do, so she just ran on, until she reached water and fell in it, as it knocked into her weak and tired knees. The girl saw how three strong men closed to her, stroking water with their legs. Anna didn't see their faces, but she knew that now it was her turn to die. Little girl gripped tighter to her bandana and closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything. _

_The last thing she remembered was warmth and peace. As little girl opened her eyes, shock went through her mind, leaving deep scars there. She had a last opportunity to see her mother's already blue dead face being covered with white cover. A soothing voice reached her ear. _

"_It's all fine now, little one. They're in a better world now" Anna shook head, covering her ears with hand, not wanting to listen to that dreadful voice. _

"_I want to go with them!" she screamed, tears spilling from eyes. Warm hands stroke her head. _

"_It's not time for you, yet. Now go to sleep…"…_

_Then everything blacked out…_

xxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxx

Anna sat at the table, her gaze fixed into nothingness, her fingers playing with golden locks of her hair, another hand gripping the cup tighter as she remembered the hurtful scene. Anna had already got used to these memories and they seemed as an old and forgotten movie to her, or just a story, happened to somebody else. Normally, she wouldn't feel anything, except maybe emptiness that should've been filled with parent's love. Normally, she would just push those sad memories away, but now her senses were so sharpened and stirred, her mind so messy and rumpled that she couldn't even control them, what she would normally do. A small tear rolled down her face. The blonde brushed it away and looked to her fingers that now were wet from salty tear: Anna didn't cry since that night, so what the hell was going on now? The girl took another sip of milk and continued staring through the window. Suddenly, steps heard at the staircase. _Oh well, I'm not the only one who cannot sleep. _Hao walked into the kitchen, only in his boxers. His eyes widened as he saw Anna sitting by a table. She looked to him with bored, yet at least not angry, gaze. Hao slightly relaxed as he saw that she's not in mood of shouting. He smiled to her, walking to the dresser.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. Anna nodded.

"No"

"Me neither. For almost a week I've been sleepless" he said, filling himself a glass of water. Anna arched her eyebrow at him.

"And why is that?" Hao smiled weakly and sat in front of her.

"Don't know. Bad dreams I guess" he took a sip of water, looking to Anna through the top of the glass "what about you?" Anna frowned, but still answered, like she just needed to do that.

"Dreams. I just hope they'll stay dreams" Hao nodded.

"Yeah"

They sat in silence for a while, looking right past each other, like knowing that if they would look to each other's eyes, the wonderful peace between the two. Anna, although not looking directly to him, had a chance to scan his body, what she would never allow herself to do. _Gosh, he's so…handsome. That brawny body, that face, that hair…and, the hell, that six-pack belly. Now I see why so many girls were attracted to him. He's so sexy. Not that I'm going to turn into one of thos love struck fans, but…Oh heck, what am I thinking. He's just a stupid happy-go- lucky baka, just like his brother. At least that one's compliant. _While Annawas arguing with herself, Hao traveled through her body and face, not noticing that he's obviously scanning drooling to her. _God she's beautiful. Not even her face, but body as well: so slim and delicate. Jeez, I wonder if she's as hot when you touch her. WHAT THE FUCK are you thinking Hao! She's almost already your sister-in-law!_ Nevertheless, I'd much like to feel if she's…STOP IT! You aren't helping at all!

Anna, seeing how Hao's looking to her, broke of an uncomfortable silence, which was getting on her nerves as much as Hao's staring.

"Why are you looking at me this way?" she asked, her voice piercing the air and breaking off the long silence. Hao, lowered his eyes, trying to hold back the smirk that was already growing on his lips.

"Nothing, it's just that…" he couldn't bear himself to finish, knowing that a painful slap will be placed painfully on his cheek.

"What?" Anna snapped at him. Hao felt as if forced into corner.

"It's just that when I'm looking at you, I can't help but admire your beauty" he looked straight into her eyes "you're so pretty" Anna stared back to his gaze, not knowing whether to slap him or just keep silent. For the second time, she was caught off-guard by Asakura brothers, which's not good. However, Anna managed to talk back to his compliment, although it wasn't much of talking back.

"Don't say that. You don't know me" Hao frowned.

"But I see you right here, in the distance of stretched arm. How can I miss this kind of beauty?" Anna crossed arms on her chest, looking angrily to the brunette guy, who was starting to annoy her even more.

"And exactly what kind you have in mind?" Hao couldn't hold back the smirk.

"Cold and dangerous kind" Anna simply boiled inside, but she kept her cool outside on. No, she wouldn't give away and show him that she actually liked his compliments. No, she wouldn't give him this kind of pleasure. But one thing Anna didn't know: Hao liked her even more, when she counteracted to him.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked, standing up, arms crossed on her chest. She looked down to Hao, piercing him with her well-know dreadful look, which could scare the hell out of anybody. However, Hao held back her gaze and stood up as well.

"No. I'm trying to be nice to you. But obviously you don't want me to be like that, so I'll just walk away" he was just walking past her, as her fist collided with his cheek, leaving a crimson mark there.

"See? You really are impossible to mingle with" he said, cupping his chin. But then again, another hand flew towards his other cheek, but this time Hao stopped it midway. He then snatched Anna by waist and pulled her to him, holding her other hand tight. Anna tried to escape, but his grip was stronger.

"Let me go, you baka!" she shot out to him, but Hao only smirked to her resistance. Anna felt first rudiments of fear starting to travel up her spine: she was no longer in control of situation, so she wasn't sure of herself anymore. That was unexpected from such person as Anna, but she still had one advantage: she didn't show that she was scared and that made Hao a bit confused between two feelings: liking and hating.

"No. I won't, not until you'll promise me one thing?" Anna rested her hands firmly against Hao's chest, trying to push him away, but his strong arms were unbeatable to her. Anna had no choice but to play along.

"And what is that?" Hao smirked to her, tightening his grip.

"That you'll try to nicer to me. So I'll do the same thing and we will be able to live in peace and prosperity" Anna scoffed to this idiotic thought.

"As if that's possible. And if you call this nice…" Hao nodded.

"Yes this isn't nice, but I had no choice, otherwise I'd be beaten up" this almost made Anna laugh. The fact that Hao was actually scared of her, Anna found funny. Sure it was: a guy is afraid of a girl. Anna's eyes warmed up a bit, her body relaxed, but her mind remained alarmed.

"This is ridiculous" she said, but couldn't hold back a slight smile. Hao caught this smile and laughed.

"I can't believe that I see you smiling. This is so…gorgeous" he said in a whisper. Anna looked to his eyes with hard gaze, but Hao once again held it back. He could consider himself lucky.

"You're going to regret this, you know that" Hao smiled perfidiously, leaning closer to her face.

"I know, but I also know that this will be worth it" now Hao was very close to her: Anna could feel his hot breath touching her lips. _Wow, he's so hot inside. It almost burns me…_ Anna didn't lean back, didn't do anything, only said in a whisper:

"What will be worth it?" Hao stopped closing to her, leaving a distance of an inch between their lips. He knew perfectly how to deal with her.

"Making you nicer to me. At least for this moment" that was downright true and Anna admitted it. She was nice to him at the moment. So why not to keep it this way? Only that way should be in a lots greater distance than it is now.

"Let's make a deal: you let me go and I'll try to be nicer to you for your last week. How does that sound?" Hao leaned back a bit, looking to her eyes.

"Sounds perfect" he stepped away, letting her go. Anna turned around and walked away, but stopped in the doorway. She turned around and gave out a very slight smile. _For a fresh starting. _

"Night…" she silenced for a while "Hao" the guy smiled happily.

"Good night, Anna" the blonde walked away. Hao, sat back at the table, returning to his water. Smile didn't leave his lips for a while. _She WAS hot, I could feel it. And, by the gods, she actually smiled to me. Oh well, that's a start…_


	5. A stranger

In the morning, Hao and Yoh were having breakfast without Manta. It was a holiday to them, so the midget was staying at home until the time of leaving. Anna hadn't showed up by now.

"Wonder what takes her so long" Yoh voiced his thoughts. Hao only shrugged shoulders. Although he didn't show it, he was anxious to see if Anna will keep her promise.

"Girly thing, you know…" he said sarcastically. Yoh laughed.

"As if she needs that" Hao smiled as well. After about three minutes, Anna showed up.

"Ohayo, Anna-san" said Yoh cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Anna-san" said Hao as well. Anna turned her gaze to him and answered.

"Ohayo, Hao, Yoh" Yoh choked over his rise, not believing his ears. Anna arched eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked firmly, sitting down. Yoh only blinked to her, while Hao kept eating, smirking to himself.

"Me? What's wrong with you? You've just greeted Hao and addressed to him with a name. What did I miss?" Anna rolled eyes, helping herself with a bowl of rise.

"Nothing important. We just decided to try and live peacefully" she said, eyeing Hao with scanning look. Hao only gave her a smirk, that would usually annoy Anna, but this time she controlled herself. All she did was turning her gaze to the food.

"I see. Well, that's better this way" Yoh smiled sheepishly, which made Anna smile slightly as well. Hao looked from one to another and smirked as well.

"My dearest oni-chan, you have a wonderful gift to make our Ice Queen smile. My hat is off to you" Anna eyed him with threatening look, which sent chills up Hao's spine, but he didn't show it.

"If I said I'm going to be nicer to you, I didn't mean I'm going to tolerate your untamable teasing" she snapped to him harshly. Hao lowered his head in guilty way.

"Gomen, Anna-san" he said, but smirking inside. _But I just cannot help liking the way you're angry._ Yoh laughed to the two.

"You two are unbelievable" he said, laughing out loud. Anna narrowed eyes.

"Stop laughing or I'll add hundred laps to your current hundred" Yoh stated his puppy eyes on.

"Ano, Anna-san, don't be so cruel" Anna placed her sticks on the bowl and crossed arm on her chest.

"Outside, Asakura, now! Two hundred laps" she ordered, her eyes sending warning about coming death. Yoh immediately jumped on his feet.

"Hai, Anna-san. Right away!" he ran out of the kitchen, leaving Hao and Anna sitting alone. Hao raised both eyebrows.

"Eh, will you take it out on him now?" he asked. Anna shot him a dreadful look.

"No. He was just the first one to annoy me" Hao smiled.

"At least not me" he commented. Anna nodded.

"That's moving forward, right?"

"Right" they ate the rest of breakfast in silence. Then Hao stood up, ready to go.

"I'll be in stables" he said, stretching himself. Anna shook head.

"Not before you clean up" she showed to emptied dishes on the table. Hao frowned and pretended that he's disappointed.

"Aw, Anna-chan, I thought you'll be nice to me" Anna stood, turned to him and crossed her arms on chest.

"After you clean the dishes, I'd like you to clean the house before you leave. When Yoh will be done with the running, tell him to join you. Oh and by the way" she said, walking to the door of the kitchen "don't you ever call me "chan" again" she sent him an air kiss and left the house. Hao looked to the dishes in front of him with dullness. He sighed and began his assignments, having a strange feeling that he won't get to ride today.

Anna was heading to the stables, knowing that neither Hao nor Yoh will be bothering her. Right now, she needed a complete solitude, if she didn't want anyone to become her victim: the nightmares were tiring her to death. _Maybe all of this will just go away. Eventually, it's onle a dream, right? _Anna wondered when she entered the stables and began to saddle Emi, her fiery chestnut mare. The blonde was very attached to this mare: Anna couldn't imagine that she'd have to leave her here and go for another country. _No. I'll stay here, end up medicine and become a doctor, just like I always wanted. _She lead out a mare and hoped on her back. The rider and a horse looked so perfectly together, that you could assure that they are one. Anna urged mare to the lake, where both liked spending time. The morning was wonderful: the azure sky was so clear, that you wouldn't see a single wisp of cloud. The needle-tree forest's tops were ramming the wonderful sky like columns of coliseum's walls around the lake. The lake itself was as steady and clear as a mirror and it reflected the azure sky. You could see birds flying over it and reflecting in it. The morning mist was still visible her and there, making the place look even more mysterious. Horse's hooves were flying across the emerald green grass and leaving hove prints in morning dew.

Anna ridded to the shore of lake and stopped mare to have a walk. The blonde inhaled deeply fresh morning air and smiled to the azure sky. Yep, this was her spot: not many people came here and not many riders would use it to train, so it was on isolated place for her and only her. Here, Anna could think about everything and settle her mind in right way. Here, she wouldn't need to be cold, self-confidant, arrogant Ice Queen. Here, she could be a simple girl, here she could be herself. Now a smile didn't disappear from her face, making it look not usually cold, but now gently and warmly beautiful. At times like these, Anna collected her senses and memories, locking them into the deepest and darkest corner of her brain and heart and would never open again. But at these moments, Anna would built up her wall, fortify them and make them even higher so no one could reach her inner – self, since Anna knew that if somebody would reach her, they would completely hurt and destroy her. Or at least that's what Anna thought.

The blonde girl returned to the stables after about two hours spent by the lake. She would never notice how the time is passing through, since it is going so well. Yet another thing always came: the hard hit of reality, but Anna would always cope with that. _Don't try to avoid inevitable. _Anna kept living with this phrase and it really helped her much. Anna was getting back home, when she noticed a person, who was about to ride a black stallion. This person was a man, Anna saw for a first time: he had a pitch black hair and black eyes, so suiting to his black clothes and his black horse. Anna eyed the man for a while, mechanically brushing Emi's silky coat. The man turned his gaze from horse back to her and urged the stallion to walk towards her. Anna kept her gaze fixed onto his black, tunnel-like, eyes. The man in black stopped his horse and scanned Anna with his piercing gaze.

"That's a beautiful mare you have, my lady" he said, his voice as cold as ice. Anna arched an eyebrow.

"I've never saw you here before" she said, carefully asking his name. The horse, the man was sitting on, stirred impatiently, showing its hot temperament, but the man calmed it down instantly. He turned his gaze back to Anna.

"Name's Katashi" his horse turned around in one place, but the man didn't do much to control it "and you are?" Anna raised her head a bit, as if she was confronting him.

"Anna" she said. Katashi smiled pleasantly, but his eyes kept cold. Anna somehow felt attracted to those eyes, not knowing why.

"Anna. I'll remember that" he turned the horse around and before ridding away he said "not every day you'll meet such unusual beauty like you. It's been a pleasant, Anna-sama" he said, bowing and then her ridden away to the direction of the forest. Anna stood in surprise for a while. Never had she met this kind of person: so cold, yet so attracting and…interesting. _That was a completely unexpected morning. Why the hell I even looked to him. Yet, his eyes were familiar to me. Katashi…means firmness. Oh well, hope he's firm in a good way, although from his appearance, I would say an opposite thing. However, it was really strange…_


	6. I will be right here waiting for you

The five days time passed so quickly, leaving only one day for Yoh, Anna and Hao to live together. Each of them felt the coming part differently.

Anna once again, sat up in her bed, beads of sweat dripping down her face. She had the same dream again, as every night she would, but only now it was…more cutting and it seemed that with the day of guys leaving the dream became more and more realistic. Also, Anna noticed that since she met Katashi, her dream began to change: it became harder to endure, like something was cutting her heart. And if that's not enough, Anna was meeting this guy every time she went to the stables. The blonde lowered her feet to the ground and looked to the dark sky behind the window. A memory about Katashi came to her.

xxx.FLASHBACKxxx

_Anna was ridding to her usual spot, until she heard loud thudding of other hooves behind her. She stooped her mare from galloping and looked behind: Anna recognized the person immediately. _

"_Katashi" she whispered under her breath. The man in black stopped his horse right by her side. He looked coldly, yet rapturous look, which Anna always found confusing. _

"_Hello once again, Anna-sama" he said. Anna only gave a nod, not breaking an eye contact with the guy. The blonde didn't feel right, looking to him: she couldn't tell what this man thinks, what are his thoughts about one or other thing…or about her. Anna urged Emi to go on and they both walked the forest road, neither talking to another. Suddenly Katashi asked her: _

"_Who are you? Besides the name" Anna looked sharply to him, but got back the same sharp look and although she did hold it back, this gaze gave shivers go up her spine. _

"_Why do you care?" she asked coldly. Katashi only gave out a slight smile. _

"_You caught my attention. Not many nowadays girls are as attractive as you are, Anna-sama" Anna only arched her eyebrow, looking with a smirk to him. _

"_I'm Anna Kyouyama. That's all you need to know" she said, playing a hard hide and seek game. Katashi seemed to know how to play it. _

"_You're shrewd. I like that" he smirked with his lips, but Anna wasn't annoyed by his smirk: funny, since she would be by anyone other's smirk. _

"_You know I won't be an easy thing to get. And besides" Anna looked ahead of her for a while, rethinking what she's about to say "you've caught my attention as well" Katashi smiled to her, but once again, his eyes remained as cold as ice. _

"_Nice to hear it from you, Anna-sama" _

"_And cut the "sama" I don't like it" she said demandingly. Katashi nodded. _

"_Hai, Anna" Anna gave his a slight smile. They continued ridding along the forest's roads. _

xxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxx

Anna shuddered, shaking of the unwanted memories. She walked to the computer and turned it on, listening how it starts to spread a sound of buzzing. The blonde searched through her music files, looking for some nice songs. By accident, she slipped into photo files and was surprised by what picture she saw there: she and Hao, walking along the park. Anna didn't have any memories about this part of her life. But it obviously happened, so Anna just let herself to study Hao's reflection. _Yep, he's handsome…and hot. I wander when we spent this time together. I really would like it to happen again…OH JUST SHUT UP! _Anna shook her head and continued searching for music. One peace caught her attention, so she just turned it on and listened, with each words opening new wound in her heart…

Ocean apart, day after day

And I slowly go insane.

I hear your voice on the line,

But it doesn't stop the pain.

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever?

Where ever you go

What ever you do,

I will be right here waiting for you

What ever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you.

I took for granted all the time

And I though it would last somehow.

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears,

But I can't feel you now.

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy.

Where ever you go

What ever you do,

I will be right here waiting for you

What ever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you.

I wonder how we can survive

This romance…

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance.

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy.

Where ever you go

What ever you do,

I will be right here waiting for you

What ever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you.

Anna gasped to the song, leaning on the table. She shut her eyes tight, holding back tears, which appeared in her eyes for unknown reason to her. Nevertheless, two diamond-like tears crossed her milky cheeks. Anna let out a soft sob, not knowing why her heart ached so much.

Hao lied in his bed, looking up to the dark ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He knew that tomorrow he's to leave Japan, to leave his home, his friends…and her. Hao sank his face into palms, sighing deeply. _Jeez, I never though this all would be so hard. And the most aching this is to think that I'm to leave Anna. By gods, she's my sister-in-law! I shouldn't be thinking of her in any way. Oh, this can't get any worse. _The guy stood up and walked to the window, looking up to the stars shining brightly outside. He looked to them for a while and a thought crept in. _I wonder…_ He silently crossed his room and walked out of it.

The brunette guy with long hair walked down the corridor as silently as cat. He closed to the door at the end of corridor. A sudden fragment of familiar song made him stop. Hao listened to it, not believing that a person like Anna could listen to it. However, it made his heart skip few beats as he heard the words.

Where ever you go

What ever you do,

I will be right here waiting for you

What ever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you…

Hao crouched against the wall, listening to the sad words. At the end of the song, Hao caught barely audible sob, which clearly belonged to the girl sitting in the room: a girl, who was so important to Hao right now that he just couldn't cope with the thought that he's going to leave her. Not even that, Hao wanted to go inside and comfort her, so she wouldn't be sad, so she wouldn't…cry? That was a thing Hao thought wasn't possible, but now he was proved wrong: clearly Anna had feelings and now they were emerging from her with whole pain and poison that was stacked inside. Hao closed his eyes, giving out a sigh. His all thoughts went to the girl with who he didn't know what to do; she'd just stuck inside of him and wouldn't leave. Hao stood right there for some time, and then he walked away, knowing that tomorrows evening will be the worst thing ever happened to him.

The night fallen behind the western horizon, ceding to day. The first rays of the sun brought stirring to the nature, waking everything up from a night slumber. But with that joy of life, the sun brought pain to somebody. The pain of parting, coldness and despair. Not every day you would feel such thing at once, yet for two people this was happening right now and it was just a question of time for this falling apart to me brought back to one peace.

The breakfast at Asakura mansion went unusually silent: even Yoh wasn't talking or laughing, or even smiling to himself. Instead, he would only stare in front of him, mechanically chewing the food. Anna's face was as always cold, but the blankness of her expression told that she was somehow sad and diminished. True is that, when one spends almost month with nightmares' hunting after. Hao ate mechanically, as well looking into nothingness and not saying a word. After the three were finished with breakfast, guys gone to pack their stuff and Anna went to her room, to have another moment of solitude, not that she's not about to get it in our coming years. The morning endured, all three barely exchanging a dozen of words with each other. In same silent way passed dinner and supper and it finally came time for Yoh and Hao to leave. Hao called the taxi and all three driven towards the airport.

On the way, Anna's thoughts were back to the last night and the aching of her already hurt heart. A song echoed in her mind, with dream going through her mind, like a well-known story, that she could recall anytime. But this kind of story wasn't happy and Anna wished for it be one. Hao, feeling Anna's presence at the other side of back-seat, fought with the longing to touch her. Her intoxicating scent of fresh wild flowers and money, mixed with almond and milk, tickled his nose. Hao let out inaudible sigh, recalling the song of from last night and a sob of this cold and arrogant girl. Hao let out another sigh, as if he wanted to ease his pain. Yoh sat at the front seat, thought about Anna and that he won't get to see her when he wanted it. _Gosh, the truth was told: you never value anything until you loose it. It's like tearing your hart into half and leaving one peace here and taking another with you. Normally, that would be right thing to do, but why the hell it aches so much..? _Yoh looked to the back mirror and saw Anna's worried face, but yet it still was very beautiful. Yoh wondered whether she feels the same way. Yoh couldn't understand anything from her expression, but he knew that inside she can feel and that made Yoh to be sure that she's as dolorous as he is. Yep, she was still human inside.

The taxi pulled by a huge airport. All three stumbled into the main hall, where they met with Manta and the rest of guys. Their planes were at the same hour and at the gate one by another, so the whole group moved towards it. Everybody was talking lightly, but Anna felt as emptiness and sorrow is filling her body, song from yesterday echoing in her mind.

Oceans apart, day after day

And I slowly go insane.

I hear your voice on the line,

But it doesn't stop the pain.

_That's really gonna be a whole wide ocean. But I shouldn't care about it, right? _Anna looked around: Yoh and the rest of the gang were chatting lively, only one face was as sorrowful as her inside…Hao's. _What's wrong with him? I thought he'll live better without me in his sight. _At this thought a sharp pain pierced her heart, a low sad voice of a singer echoing in her mind louder.

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever?

Where ever you go

What ever you do,

I will be right here waiting for you

What ever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you.

Hao felt as if something sharp stuck into his heart and wouldn't come out. He saw that Anna's eyes were like: they were full of pain, agony and diminish ness, as if something was tearing her apart as well. Hao had a feeling what, but he couldn't decide which was harder to him: parting with Yoh or parting altogether. Hao remembered her sobbing, but he couldn't see her crying for him. Suddenly, like a tide of sudden cold wave, a song echoed from his subconscious, making his pain even more killing.

I took for granted all the time

And I though it would last somehow.

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears,

But I can't feel you now.

_Maybe I really took everything for granted? Maybe Anna really cares for me and for everything around? Can this be true? _The group reached the gate of both ways. Everybody was anxious about the flight and when the goodbyes came, everybody seemed incapable to speak out: the parting touched all of them. Pirika and Tamao came to Anna.

"Anna-san" Pirika started, not knowing what to say. Tammy was about to cry. Anna just stood there, not knowing what to say or do, only song echoing in her mind and her gaze turning to Hao each time she let her thoughts fly free. The heck was wrong with her!

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy.

Where ever you go

What ever you do,

I will be right here waiting for you

What ever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you.

Pirika and Tamao stepped closer and both hugged Anna. The blonde, however, didn't know what to do. She never had to say good bye to anyone this way, so she just stood, frozen in their embrace.

"We'll miss you Anna-san" Tamao squealed. Anna gulped.

"Me too" she said and without understanding, she somehow felt how true her words were. When the girl stepped away, Chocolove, HoroHoro and Manta almost precipitated her with a huge hug. Anna's eyes widened from such an outbreak of emotions, set towards her.

"We'll miss you Anna-san!" all three screamed out. Anna frowned, not exactly liking the feeling of pressurizing cheese.

Ok, guys, I've got the idea. Now let me breathe!" all three jumped away from her. At that time, Ren closed to her. He stretched out hand, which Anna gladly shook, since she had already a feeling of squeezed cheese.

"I bid you good luck, Anna-san" he said, his eyes down. Anna smirked to his inability to look straight to her eyes. However she said it nicely to him, knowing that she won't get to tease him for a quite while.

"Yeah, you too, Ren-san" she said. Then it came Yoh's turn. He smiled to her sheepishly, which made Anna smile him back.

"Never thought I'll get in this kind of situation" he said, sounding as if he wouldn't know what to do. Others left them for a while: they understood the couple had something to say for each other.

"Yeah, me too" Anna lowered her head. Yoh breathed in.

"Could I have something from you for a good bye?" he asked. Anna nodded.

"Sure, anything, Yoh-kun" Yoh then stepped closer and hugged her thigh, feeling how Anna hugs him back.

"I'll miss you, Anna" he said gently stroking her silky hair. Anna felt the warmth of his body, but somehow now it felt so…foreign to her, but still so…familiar as if lost memory of the past. They broke off and Yoh smiled, giving Hao a chance to say good bye. Anna felt how a thing, size of table-tennis ball, stuck in her throat. Hao walked to her and stopped a step away, looking straight into her eyes. Anna gulped painfully.

"It's kinda hard to say something, you know" Hao started, voicing what he actually feels. Anna nodded.

"Same here" she said, but managed to continue, not looking to his eyes "well, good luck Hao" she said, not knowing what to do. However, Hao knew exactly what to do and his move was right: he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tight. Anna couldn't resist, since she longed for this hug so long. She wrapped her arm around Hao's neck, pressing herself as close as she could.

I wonder how we can survive

This romance…

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance.

_Jeez, how will I survive everything without him? He's a part of me, just like I'm a part of him. How two parts can live apart? _Hao held her tight, seconds passing fast: he inhaled deeply, feeling her scent that would settle on his conscience and never leave. _She's so delicate and…warm. How can I be away from her? She's great part of my life! _They broke off and without a word they walked away from each other. Anna only turned back to wave for all others, but she saw only one person in the crowd…Hao. And Hao saw nothing except Anna, standing there and looking so alone.

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy.

Where ever you go

What ever you do,

I will be right here waiting for you

What ever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you.

_I will always be waiting for you Hao. Always. _Anna saw how he's fading away in the crowd, feeling as if part of her just faded away with him. Anna's cheeks were crossed by tears.

Where ever you go

What ever you do,

I will be right here waiting for you…

On the plane, Hao was looking sadly to the setting sun. Inside, he felt a strange emptiness, which just was in a state of open wound. _How could I let her to walk away? She's the one. Oh, somebody, please, help me! _ The last bits of the song echoed in his mind as plane took of to take Hao towards his new fate.

What ever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you.

_I will be right here waiting for you…_

_I will be right here waiting for you…_


	7. Changes

A blonde woman opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus blurred sight. As everything came to their places, the twenty-one-year-old Anna Kyouyama sat up. Her head span around for a while, but the ill feeling stopped quickly. Anna growled from strength less ness and fell back to the silky black covers. _That's what you get for stormy parties. _She thought for herself and smiled ironically to herself.

Through these four years, Anna really changed a lot. When she began studying at the university, she met Ren's older sister, Jun Tao and joined her gang of girls and guys. Anna had been gadding with them since then, with every weekend not passing without dancing at clubs till nightfall, stormy parties, that would be held in luxurious party houses or mansions of rich people. Anna, who never was a party person, now lived a stormy life, tossing around with guys, alcohol and gangs.

Anna rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Only when she saw her reflection in the mirror, Anna saw that she'd been sleeping totally naked. The blonde found her dressing-gown and put it on, covering her still perfect and now tattooed body: a stretching out panther was on her shoulder, which made scratches, going up Anna's neck. The blonde stroke her fingers through relief of the picture and smiled. _Now that's going to be a shock to every body. _Although the guys and Yoh did come back from time to time to spend holidays in Japan, Anna never showed how much she changed. Besides, Hao never cam for holidays. Yoh couldn't tell why, but Anna knew the reason all too well: he was avoiding her. And she didn't complain about it, since she had never forgotten him entirely. Tomorrow everybody was to come back, so Anna needed to recover completely from Jun's birthday party, which took place all over the city, if that's possible. Anna walked into the shower and gasped from cold stream, rolling down her body: this was her usual way to get rid of drowsiness. Anna finished showering and walked back to her room. She looked into the mirror and noticed an earring, lying on wooden table in front of it. She took it and put it to its place: to the tongue. Anna pierced her tongue two years ago and she was glad of that: all boyfriends she had, and through these years she endured many, were pleased about this tiny feature of her, since it gave such a pleasure in kissing. Anna put on some brown and gold eye shadow and black mascara, brightening her already big black eyes even more. Then she turned to the wardrobe, peering across clothes. Anna settled with black silky mini skirt, fish-net pantyhose and creamy tank top, revealing her shoulders, so the tattoo would be visible. Anna also added high-heeled, black chamois boots, which went up to her knees. The blonde knew perfectly what kind of impression this appearance will make and she was satisfied with that.

Anna helped herself with the cup of coffee, skimming across the pages of morning newspaper. She read an article about 'perverted parties of students'. _Oh well, Jun's birthday really was at its full swing. _Anna smiled sarcastically and showed the paper to trash bin. She, then, got to the garage and sat into black BMW. Anna got her licenses as soon as she turned eighteen and Asakura family were glad to give her this kind of car in that occasion. Anna drove out of the house and made her way to the mall: she needed two things: buy some clothes for tomorrow's return of the gang and…to break on man's heart. Anna just couldn't decide which to do first. The blonde pulled up by a huge building and got out, series of wolf-whistles and drooling escorting her on the way. Anna entered the huge mall and decided to do some shopping first, so she could have some time to think how to go easy on the pour soul. After all, it wasn't his fault that she hasn't mentioned about being engaged. Anna entered the first shop and skimmed across clothes. She settled two pairs of pants: jeans and dark purple velvet. Three jackets: one jeans, another chamois black and third one bright red. She also brought five sexy blouses and shirts. Oh well, person really looks after her outfit. After the shopping, Anna made her way to the cafeteria where she already found the guy, sitting by the table. The blonde sighed and closed to him, putting on the cold gaze. The guy was nice: light hair, green eyes, well-built, cute smile. Anna followed to him because of these nice features, but now it was time to an end. She had a fiancé after all. Anna sat in front of the guy, who smiled to her.

"Read the newspaper?" he asked sarcastically. Anna answered with the sad grin.

"Yeah. That was one hell of a party" although it was kinda 'wide' and a bit 'perverted' gathering, Anna and Axel (that's the guy's name) had a great fun. Not that both of them actually remember every thing, especially at the end. Anna took a deep breath, before starting talk.

"You know, when you breathe in deeply, this doesn't mean a good conversation" Axel said, looking to Anna, who let out a slight laugh.

"I hate when you know me that well" she said "but I really need to tell you this" she stopped, knowing that following words will hit the most. After all, she had spent five months with this guy: longest period to tell the truth.

"I'm listening" Axel said, but not smiling anymore. He seem to have a horrible feeling that Anna's up to no good. Oh well, he was right.

"Axel, all this time we've spent together…it was wonderful, but I gotta tell you this. I'm…"she took another breath "I'm engaged and my fiancé is coming back tomorrow, so I just…cannot be with you anymore" Anna let out a gasp, only now noticing that she had been holding her breath. Axel, slightly saying, looked disappointed and completely destroyed. Anna felt pity to him.

"I see" he managed to say. Anna lowered her head, feeling really guilty.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but…I…"

"I understand. If my fiancé would be gone, I would also act the same way" Anna looked to him, shocked by his understanding. Anna got up, waving her finger for Axel to stand up as well. The guy did so. Anna out her lips on his and kissed him passionately, Axel answering the same way. They broke off and Anna pushed herself away from him. She collected her bags and turned to the guy once more.

"It was for good bye" she said, every body around watching them with jealousy. Axel nodded. He was still shocked by the new, but he never actually expected Anna to become more to him than a girlfriend.

"Thanks, Anna. For everything" Anna smiled to him and sent him an air kiss.

"I'll be seeing you after holidays" she said. Both were from the same university and both now had holidays from really hard studies. Anna walked away, leaving not so broken heart that she expected to leave.

Today's gone and tomorrow's came. In the morning, Anna got up earlier and got ready for a trip to an airport. She once again skimmed through her clothes, this time choosing leopard mini skirt and black blouse, uncovering shoulders. With that she put on usual fish-net pantyhose and black boots. The blonde looked to her reflection in the mirror. _Jeez, girl, I hope they'll recognize you… _

On the plane, Yoh, Horo, Manta and Tamao were waiting anxiously for the plane to land. Tamao and Horo really got close through those years and they really suited each other. Manta was still the all knowing guy, who would always carry a laptop by his side. Yoh, after all, had changed: he became more mature, you could say he became…a man. Like he was a boy when he left, now his features, gaze and even behavior told that he had grown up. And even if he had changed this much, inside of him never changed one thing: love for Anna. He couldn't wait to get back to her again, to feel her near once more. Yoh gave out a sigh, memories flying through his head.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

_Yoh was back for summer holidays and it was his last day in Tokyo. He walked to Anna's room, wanting to be with her a little bit. What he didn't know was that he'll get more than a bit. Yoh knocked gently to her door. _

"_Come in" a cold voice as always answered. Yoh slid the door closed and looked to the gorgeous blonde standing by the window. He silently walked to her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. Anna completely relaxed in his embrace, feeling familiar warmth on her back. Yoh kissed her neck, feeling how she's shuddering from this action of his. Anna turned around in his embrace, facing him. Yoh gave her a gentle smile and kissed her. This kiss started with a gentle touch of lips, but it grew deeper and deeper, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Yoh's hand caressed Anna's back, moving down and under her blouse. Anna, on the other hand, moved her hands under his button opened shirt and removed it from his shoulders. The blonde stroke her hand through Yoh's brawny body, feeling each muscle of him grow tenser as she did so. Yoh moved towards her bed, pulling Anna after him. They fell on it, rolling wildly and sinking into each other…_

xxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxx

Yoh snapped back to the reality. He lived with these lustrous and sweet memories, hoping that Anna hadn't forgotten him so quickly…

On the other plane, Hao, Ren, Chocolove and Pirika were chatting lively about the arriving. Ren was as usually beating up Chocolove from time to time for his bad jokes, but mostly he just kept cooing with Pirika: the couple got together really fast and the sympathy was strong from each side. Despite the good moods of others, Hao sat in a completely thoughtful space, not noticing anything around. He remembered how he said goodbye to Anna four years ago and he didn't know what to expect now. He haven't seen her all those years, because he, or at least he thought so, was busy and didn't have time for going to Japan. But eventually, Hao couldn't lie to himself: he was avoiding Anna, thinking that if he would see her again, he wouldn't be able to cope with himself. Those years of parting helped him to forget Anna, but now he knew that the way was two sided: either he won't feel anything to her, or…he'll start torturing himself by being near her…at the same house and knowing that she's…his brother's fiancée. Hao let out a long sigh. _We'll see where this will go…_

Anna drove to the airport, her heart starting to miss beats with each kilometer nearing. She wasn't worry about meeting Yoh. She was worrying about his other half…Hao. After all those years of tossing around with other guys and that 'one-night adventure' with Yoh, she couldn't forget about him. The dream about her, climbing the mountain, was changed by misty dreams about Hao…or was it Yoh? She couldn't tell, but they wouldn't let her to forget about Hao. And so she didn't. Of course, nobody was to know about that.

Anna walked to the main hall and turned to the gate where she should meet everyone. The plane of Yoh was to land about now, Hao's – ten minutes later. Anna held her breath. _This is going to be ok…right?_


	8. Promise

Anna waited, looking through the huge windows of the main hall. She looked to the clock and sighed. It was time when arrivals are coming out of the gate. The blonde walked to the gate and skimmed thourgh the crowd that was already streaming from the corridor. Anna saw a familiar person: brown chocolate hair, button open shirt, orange head-phones. _Yoh... _After him came the same Manta the Midget, who hadn't grown an inch since Anna last saw him. Afterwards, Horo and Tamao came, hands linking one to another. Anna sighed to this sight: yep, they were looking beautiful together. Yoh noticed Anna satnding in the crowd and his jaw dropped open: what he saw wasn't the same Anna, who he left last time. Now, in her place stood a sexy and hot young woman, who attracted everyone's attention, especialy the oposite sex's. Yoh gulped as he closed to the beauty: he didn't know what to say to this wonder of nature.

„Hi, Anna" he said, his voice shaking a bit. Anna gave him a slight smile.

„Welcome back, Yoh" the brunette guy smiled to her and hugged her tight. Anna answered the same, even when he kissed her pasionately, every body around drooling with jealousy: the girls were furious at Anna why she'd taken such a candy as Yoh and guys were mad at Yoh, who took such a hot chick. As they broke off, two big and one small figures almost dropped Anna from her feet. Tamao, Horo and Manta jumped on her, hugging her tight.

„ANNA-SAMMA!" all screamed, with the tone „we've missed you so much". Anna smiled and tried to push them away.

„I've missed you too, but now please let me to breathe!" all three jumped of immediately. Anna got her breath back and turned to Yoh.

„When's Hao's plane?" she aked cassually, but inside she was burning with a longing to see him. Yoh looked to the watch.

„Right now it should be landing. Let's go to the gate" he said and all moved to the farther gate. Anna falt how her heart palpitates and knocking into lungs and ribs, making her loose her breath. Outside Anna looked as calm as ice, but inside she was boiling. _What the hell is wrong? It's just another person I have to meet after long parting. Calm yourself down, girl. It's no use in worrying like that. _Anna tried to calm her senses down, but in vain. As they stopped by the gate, her chest was heaving visibly fast. The heaving even excelerated as she saw Ren and Pirika coming out of the corridor, followed by Chocolove. _Soon, it's gonna be over. It's all ok..._ The three greeted her cheerfully, Chocolove and Pirika squeezing her body. Anna once again had to pick up her breath, but only to loose it once again: Hao came out of the corridor, drawing lugage on wheels after him. Yoh, Horo and Tammy with Manta got to greet him. They all were cheerful and happy to be together again, but Anna noticed worry on Hao's face. Anna's heart beated so fast that the blonde thought that it's going to jump out of its place. But suddenly everything stopped as Hao turned to her and looked straigth to her eyes...

_My God, she's...gorgeous! She's even more beautiful than I imagined. That hot sexy body...oh jeez. What the hell I'm thinking! I shouldn't, but she's so...attractive... Wonder what stops me from grabbing_ _and kissing her? _Hao just stood there, his eyes fixed on cold Anna's eyes. The world arounf dissapeared, leaving the two with each other. The people around blured to Hao and the brightest thing shined like an illuminated diamond was her...Anna.

Anna couldn't understand: minutes ago, her insides were wriggling like a pit of snakes. Now, there was an emptiness there, like a quite seashore after stentoriant strom. _He's still so sexy. My God, look at those wiry arms! Yoh's are strong alright, but his...Oh shit! I cannot think of him this way. But he's still so attractive, so hot, so...handsome. I bet his breath could still burn my skin. In a good way that is... _Both stood like this for a moment, not knowing what to do. The world and time around stopped and all they could see was each other. Anna was completely lost: she couldn't decide whether to run to his arms or to stay cool. She gasped as he started to approach her. Hao stopped abou three steps away from her, still looking deeply into her eyes. Anna started:

„Hello, Hao. Long time – no see" Hao gave her a slight smile. _**Sexy** slight smile... _

„Yeah. I've kinda missed you" he said, wondering if he han't done mistake. And to his relief, he didn't.

„Yeah, me to" Anna said, her voice and gaze icy. She didn't want to show that she acctually missed him so much that she hardly resisted to the want to kiss him. Yoh and the gang were looking to them, as if they were waiting for a storm to break out. But it never came. Instead, Anna and Hao hugged, like an old friends after long part. Oh well, that was nearly truth. Yoh gave out a sigh of relief.

„At least they'll get along from now on" he said. Horo and Chocolove laughed.

„Yeah and they'll get _togheter_" Horo teased. But this teasing cost him very much: to his misfortune, Anna and Hao heard this phrase of his. Hao did nothing, only smirked to it, but Anna reacted a _bit _differently: she slapped Horo so hard, that he flew through entire hall and het the wall on the other side. After this insident, Anna kept her cool face, not letting out a single emotion.

„Won't...happen again" Horo mumbled as Yoh and Ren detached him of the wall.

„Make sure of that" Anna said in voice of death. When all gang gone outside, Anna ordered:

„Get yout stuff into my car and be quick about it" every body obiethe order and after about ten minutes of endless puonding of everyone's lugaged, the black BMW finally moved away from the airport.

On the way home, Anna dropped everyone by their homes, informing thme before leaving.

„Jun's holding a party of coming bac at her house. You all are invited of course. This Friday, ten o'clock. See you there" she said to Horo and Pirika, who she left by their house in other side of the city. She also dropped by Ren, Chocolove and Manta, until they finally got back home. Yoh, as he jumped out of the car, breathed in deeply, stretching himself.

„Man, it's good to be home" Anna smiled as she got out of the car.

„Right. As if you missed it so much" she said rolling her eyes. Hao opened boot and took out the lugage.

„Come one, otouto–chan. I cannot carry this on my own" he said and Yoh ran to help him. When all three were inside, sitting by the table and chatting, the house seemed to come back to life. When Anna lived alone, the house was silent and slumberous, since there wouldn't be any parties held or many people come (except maybe her ex-boyfriends ;D). Yoh and Hao told everything to her about their university life. Oh well, maybe something haven't been told, but, hey, Anna too had enough secrets. The three were talking until nightfall, when every body started to feel drowsy. After all, Hao and Yoh did spend fourteen hour in air and now they were tired. As for Anna…she still lacked the strength since the party. The three got to their rooms, all together. Anna took a shower and went to the dressing-table in her room. She was brushing her hair, when a soft knock of the door reached her ears. The blonde smiled to herself. _It's probably Yoh. He always comes to me at night. Or at least that's what it used to be like. _

"Come in" she said, still brushing her hair. A door slid open and then close. Anna looked to the reflection in the mirror and her eyes widened as she saw who came in…Hao. He smiled to her.

"Hey. Thought I might catch you alone" Anna arched an eyebrow, looking to him from the mirror.

"What do you want?" she asked. Hao smirked with his usual sexy smirk. Anna fumed inside, since she hadn't cured the 'allergy' to this teasing smirk of his.

"To give you something" he said simply and closed to the blonde. Anna stood up, facing him. Hao held out a small wooden oblong box, with carvings of sakura-trees and birds on it. Anna opened the box and gasped from what was inside: there, in a red silky cushion, laid a silver bracelet. It was big, with imprints of sakura-tree on it. Anna stroke her fingers through the silvery carvings, feeling how the relief tickles her skin. Anna looked to Hao who was smiling to her reaction.

"Thank you, Hao" she said. Hao nodded.

"I thought you might like it" he stretched out his arm and put some strands of her golden locks behind her ear. Anna gasped silently, when she felt the warmth of his hand, touching her milky cheek. Anna lowered her eyes, unable to look into those deep brown eyes, in which she was about to sink. For a while, both stood in silence, Hao's back hand on Anna's cheek. The brunette guy felt a slight warm, as he touched her pale skin. Hao felt such a pleasure from touching her that he didn't want to let go. But Anna put her hand on his and pulled it down, but didn't let it go. Hao looked to her questionably. Anna put the box on dressing-table, not letting go if Hao's hand. She, then, walked right into his and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Hao, first shocked a bit, hugged her back around her waist. They stood like this for a moment. Then, Anna said in a whisper:

"I missed you so much, Hao. I didn't want you to know at first, but then, I felt that this is the right thing to do" Hao inhaled her scent of wild flowers, honey and almond, mixed with milk. This smell always made him feel intoxicated.

"I missed you to" his embrace tightened "so much. I didn't want to come back even for holidays, because I knew that the parting again would be unbearable" Anna closed her eyes, letting the feel of calmness and rightness flow through her body.

"I know. I too didn't want you to come back" she whispered, pressing herself as close to Hao as possible. Then, Anna wasn't thinking. He usually logical and cold mind now were changed by deceitful and dangerous thinking of emotions. The same was to Hao. Although he knew he's not allowed even to think about Anna this way like they were doing, Hao couldn't control it anymore. He looked to Anna's eyes, asking for one thing she could give him. Anna, however, hesitated for a while, but finally gave in. Hao swung in and kissed her. He explored her mouth, feeling the stirring of her emotions flow on and passing to him. Hao kissed Anna with a longing and wanting. He had to satiate his unrestrained lust for her, which was slumberous for such a long time. Anna too was satiating her passions, which were awaked by him: it seemed as if they both were drinking their fill of fresh cold water after long walk in the desert…

Hao broke off and stroked his hand gently through her golden hair. Anna let out a gasp, lips trembling from emotions that just filled her body.

"Hao…I…"

"Shhh. It's ok. I understand. We cannot" he said, trying to convince himself as well. He knew that Anna was a forbidden fruit to him, just like he was to her. Anna ran her fingers through Hao's brawny arms, moving up to his shoulders and leaving there her hand wrapped around his neck again. One Hao's hand was on her waist and another – exploring the relief of her tattoo.

"It suits you, just like that earring" he said, smiling mischievously to her. Anna smiled back, this time with a smirk.

"Thought you might like it" she said sarcastically and licked Hao's lips, asking for entrance. Hao gave in and let himself to kiss her one more time.

That night they separated with a promise to keep the secret and to never look to each other this way again. But one thing they couldn't have dreamed about: now, their bond was so great, that it was only a question of time, when will it break out…


	9. A secret of Anna's parents' death

It was the same night, when the things happened between Hao and Anna. The blonde lay in her bed, eyes wide open. She couldn't sleep, thoughts about Hao running through her mind. Anna turned her eyes from the ceiling to the clock on her night table: 1 am. The woman sighed and got out of bed. She looked through the window, facing the slight light of young moon's falcate. Anna looked to the yard of her house, thinking. Suddenly, it poked her. Anna quickly opened the door of her wardrobe, put on a pair of jeans, warm, black pullover with high collar and jeans jacket. Silently, she walked downstairs and slipped into her black ridding boots. Then, Anna gone out side and carefully closed the door behind her. The blonde walked through the park, stopping and listening to a shuddering leaves, from time to time. As she reached the stables, Anna quickly came inside, closing to Emi's box. She found mare slumbering peacefully, but as Anna closed to her, the fiery mare woke up and sniffed softly. Anna smiled and stroked her hand through Emi's strong neck.

"Hey, girl. Sorry for waking you up, but I need a ride. Too much thoughts inside" the mare sniffed once again, as if understanding what Anna said. The blonde saddled Emi and ridded out of the stables, heading towards her spot. Anna could barely see the path of the forest, since tall spruces and pines were completely blocking the moonlight. But the mare knew the way to the lake, so Anna completely laid her trust on the horse.

As they finally approached the lake, Anna stopped Emi to walk and inhaled deeply, feeling the cold night air going deep into her lungs. But from all sudden, Emi stopped, her body tensed, head raised, only ears moving.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Anna asked, tapping gently mare's neck, calming her down. Anna narrowed her eyes, as she saw a dark figure moving in the distance. The shy moonlight didn't light it up enough to see what was it, so Anna urged her mare to ride closer. As she neared, Anna could recognize the dark man in black…Katashi. Anna stopped Emi only five horse steps away from the guy. Katashi arched his eyebrow to her.

"You shouldn't be here all by yourself, Anna" he said. Anna only scoffed to his oh-I-am-so-concerned voice, which sounded a little mockingly to her.

"I could say the same thing to you" she snapped back. Katashi gave out a slight laugh.

"My dearest Anna, I've never met a person like you" he said. Now it was Anna's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Katashi urged his black steed to go closer, stopping only when Anna's and his saddles merely touched one another.

"What I mean is that I admire your bravery, looks and everything that's about you" Anna smiled sarcastically, her flirtatious side waking up. Through these years, Anna really developed this, used to be unknown, skill and now the blonde used it not only to draw guys to her, but to her own ambitions.

"Which means you like me?" she asked, provocatively ramming her fists onto the pommel of saddle, leaning closer to the guy in black. Katashi knew how to play her hard game. He have seen this before, but one thing made it all harder: Anna was a lots cleverer and shrewder than any other girl he knew…or had relationship with. However, Katashi wasn't planning anything serious with her…for now.

"Do you read minds?" he asked his voice playful. Anna only laughed, instinctively stroking her hand through her hair.

"No. But I can predict person" Katashi smiled. Yep, she was good at these schemes.

"Now that's what I'm afraid the most: to be twined around Kyouyama Anna's finger" Anna gave him a smirk: she enjoyed playing cat and mouse with him.

"But you already are" Katashi leaned closer, his strangely cold breath touching Anna's face as he talked.

"You don't know much about me then, if you think like that" Anna arched her eyebrow. She felt the chills go p her spine, as she looked directly into those cold black eyes of the guy. Anna couldn't remember anyone as cold as him, besides herself that is, but anyway…that was strange and dangerous to her. For the first time in her life, Anna felt fear, growing inside her belly.

"What else I need to know then?" she asked provocatively once again, crossing her arms on chest, but not breaking an eye contact with Katashi.

"That I'm unpredictable" he whispered. Anna bit her lower lip, not completely understanding what to expect from him now.

"In which way?" she continued, sensing that something will happen just now.

"This" he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. Anna froze from this kiss: it was so cold, so voluptuously rough and it could freeze her all to death. _Jeez, it's so much not like Hao's. Actually, a complete opposite of it: his kiss could warm you up for eternity to come and Katashi's…could freeze your soul. _Nevertheless, Anna answered to his kiss, wanting to feel all of it. She felt how coldness goes down her veins and makes all muscles shudder from lack of warmth, but Anna didn't broke off; instead she deepened the kiss, putting her hand on his neck and pressing his lips tighter to hers. With each second, Anna felt colder and colder, frostiness locking her movements. But by the time Katashi broke off, Anna felt how slowly normal temperature returns to her body, relaxing frozen fingers. The guy looked right into her eyes, once again spreading chill to Anna's inside.

"Aren't you scarred?" he hissed to her. Anna smirked to him, but this smirk cost her unbelievable amount of strength.

"Not a single bit" she lied, feeling how cruel and unwanted presence of fear lingers on her heart as she heard his cold hissing voice.

"Good" he said and turned his steed around, but before leaving her asked:

"Do you know why your parents died?" Anna's insides, once again this night, froze to death. _What the fuck..? _

"How do you know about my parents?" Katashi shook head.

"Do not answer to question with question. So, do you know why?" Anna shook her head, completely lost. How the hell this guy could know, if barely knows her?

"It was because of a secret, that your family had been holding until now" Anna's eyes widened from shock and incomprehension. _What kind of secret?!!!_

"What kind of secret?" Anna demanded, urging Emi to go closer to Katashi. Anna rammed her gaze into his tunnel eyes and competitively raised her head. Katashi, however, answered her question, which only caused more questions to grow up in her head.

"About an arrangement, that was made, but your parents didn't want to keep it, since they saw that it won't be any good for you. They loved you do much, Anna" he said, sparks of some indefinite feeling, growing inside of him.

"And it would be?" Anna asked anxiously, but yet coldly: she was becoming angry, wondering why Katashi never told her before, since they'd been meeting almost every day past four years.

"I don't know the whole story, but it was something about your binding with that Asakura guy" Anna felt as if something hit the bottom of her lungs: she lost her breath for a moment, but immediately got back the balance.

"You mean Yoh?" she wanted to be completely sure.

"No. That wasn't his name" Katashi frowned his forehead, trying to remember the name, but here Anna helped him, saying out the name in a voice of complete shock. Actually, the state she was in was something between shock and being hit by a truck.

"Hao…" she whispered, feeling how her hands and feet are gone to sleep and her heart beats as fast as engine of car's turning around.

"Yeah, do you know him? The story said that you weren't supposed to even meet" Anna looked to him, anger and apathy growing greater.

"Yes, I do" Anna wanted to slap somebody, but she knew that it wasn't Katashi's fault "I know him so well. We use to dislike each other, but now…everything's changed when he came back after four years. You might say we became friends" _And more. But he doesn't have to know about it. _

"I understand. And I think I owe you an apology. I should've told you long ago" Anna nodded sharply.

"Damn straight. Anyway, how am I supposed to be bound with Hao?" Katashi gave her a weak smile.

"Marriage bindings" Anna almost chocked with her own saliva, which she tried to gulp.

"WHAT?! But I'm engaged to Yoh, Hao's twin! What kind of psycho could think of that?" Katashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me, but it must've been really important" Anna nodded, shuddering from a sudden whirl of wind, came out of nowhere. Katashi noticed her action and pulled off his warm leather jacket. He wrapped it around Anna's shoulders, making her feel instantly warmer. Anna. However, looked to him dangerously. Katashi only smirked to her.

"Hey, someone's got to keep you warm" he said. Anna didn't smile, only wrapped the jacket tighter around her. She didn't know anything anymore; she was lost, feeling all alone in the world, with no one to trust and no one to talk to.

"Katashi, I don't know what to say anymore. I…"

"I know" he cut her "just don't say anything then. It's said enough for tonight. If I'll find out anything more, I'll tell you" Anna leaned closer to him and placed a warm kiss on his cheek. Anna felt how coldness touched her lips, but didn't react.

"Thank you anyways" Katashi nodded.

"Sure. You can keep the jacket for now" he said and turned his steed around he ridded away. Anna looked after him for a while and then turned around, heading back to stables.

By the time Anna reached her home, the eastern horizon was turning grey. The blonde walked upstairs and entered her room, sliding the door behind her back and felling on bed. She looked up to the ceiling for a while, until the drowsiness completely turned her into sleep. Anna gave in, leaving a whirl of thoughts and questions on the air…


	10. Mystery's on mystery

Next morinig, Anna woke up later than usual. No wonder since she hadn't been sleeping all night. The blonde woke up from a knock on the door. She groaned and overturned in her bed. A door slid open and Yoh came in. He was surprised that Anna sleeps so much, since she would always be the one who gets him out of bed, which means a hard kick either on the head or in but. Yoh walked to her in bed and sat down. He shook her shoulder carefully.

"Hey, Anna-chan, it's time to get up" he whispered. But instead of "ohayo" from her, he received a hard punch in the face "OW!!!" was his reaction. Anna sat up and threw pillow to him.

"You'll learn to mess with my sleep!" she shot out at him. Yoh took one step backwards, his cheek still burning with pain.

"Gomen-ne, Anna-ch…san" Anna threw another pillow at him.

"Don't you dare to call me chan! And get out!" Yoh ran out, scared of her dangerous and furious expression. Anna sighed and walked to the shower. As she finished, she only dressed up with jeans mini-skirt, white sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of sneakers. She picked up some notebooks and gone downstairs. Yoh disappeared somewhere, probably being scared of her bad mod. Anna nearly collided with Hao on her way to outside. He looked to her suspiciously.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern reflecting in his voice. Anna frowned at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she couldn't bear to look into his eyes: the news she heard yesterday shocked her too much and now, when there was a possibility for he and Hao to be engaged, Anna found it difficult to make a contact with him. The reason was unknown to her.

"Well, you've been sleeping all morning and then you've beaten Yoh up for unknown reason" Anna rolled her eyes.

"There was a reason: he woke me up"

"It's twelve o'clock, you should've been waken up" Anna let out an angry breath. She didn't have patience for anybody today and besides, she had a work to do.

"Whatever. Listen, I'll be at the library" Anna paused for a bit, thinking of an excuse "I have a university work to do. There's still five years for me ahead" Hao nodded, but he didn't follow for her excuse: through three years which they spent together, he learnt to know when Anna's lying and although they've been away for a long time, he still hadn't forgotten it.

"Fine, but you won't be at the library" Anna's eyes popped out to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, crossing her arms on chest.

"Anna, I know you so well, that I can always tell when you are lying. Not that you needed to do that" the hard slap reached his cheek, almost banging his head to the ground.

"Hold your tongue behind your teeth. I got things to be done and if you'll mention anything to Yoh, I'll rethink my "nice treatment" to you" Anna hissed to him silently and so coldly, that it almost scared the hell out of Hao.

"Fine, but whatever you're going to do, make sure it's safe" Anna inhaled deeply to talk, but was out of words "you're welcome" Hao said and turned around to walk away, but Anna caught him by hand. Hao turned around and felt a gentle kiss on his cheek, where still remained the crimson blush from a hard hit.

"I'm sorry. And thank you" Anna whispered to his ear. Hao smiled and nodded. Anna turned around and ran out, sitting to her car. Hao followed her with his brown-eyes gaze. _Be safe Anna. And don't get into trouble. I don't want to be the one who sees you drowning into some mess… _

Anna drove quickly across the city, merely avoiding policemen's sharp looks. She pulled of by the huge building with the name of "The royal Japan's families' archives" on it. Anna entered the building with the hope she'll find something about her family. The blonde gone to the receptionist and asked all available archives about the Kyouyama family, knowing it would be here: the Kyouyamas use to belong to the emperor's royal court. The old, grey haired woman showed her to the big book case that contained a large amount of scrolls and books. In the middle of two-sided bookcase stood a table with usual green shade in it. Anna thanked the receptionist and turned to the first scroll with the words "Family tree" on it. The blonde placed large rise papyri on the table and skimmed over it: her family's bloodline was very long, starting from ancient times and ending with her. Anna didn't notice anything strange or significant in this tree, except maybe one thing: only one person there, her, as she counted, 7xgreat grand mother looked very much like her. Actually, to tell the truth, they were the only ones with blonde hair and extremely pale complexion. Anna looked closer to the woman, but the picture was too small to see the features of her face clearer. Anna looked to the name of the blonde woman.

"Mitsuko Kyouyama…" she whispered and reached for a book. She found the right one and opened it, skimming quickly through the pages. She stopped as she found the picture of Mitsuko and lost her breath: the woman in portrait was young, around Anna's present age. She had the same, delicate Anna's figure, the same golden hair and the same black onyx eyes. Even some features of Mitsuko were similar to Anna's. Despite the similarity of them, Anna saw something different in her look: Mitsuko's eyes weren't as piercing as Anna's. The woman's gaze was kind and loving, a complete opposite of Anna's. Anna sat by the table and read about Mitsuko. It said that she'd been promised to the emperor, but never ever married. The legend says that she either committed suicide with her lover or left Japan with him. Anna didn't actually believe that it was only a sad love story; who in their right mind would instantly believe that? However, Mitsuko looked very much like a person who would fall in love from a first sight: actually, the greatest difference between that blonde in the portrait and Anna was the aura they spread. Anna was as cold as ice and Mitsuko emitted light with each her feature. No wonder her name meant the "child of light". Anna read on, with each line feeling how her lungs missing air. The text said:

_Mitsuko Kyouyama not only disobeyed emperor-sama's orders, but also ran away with the man she was forbidden o love. The Kyouyama and Asakura families had been in conflict as long as the old ones can remember, but these two broke the walls, which separated two families. The heads of two families had decided to let their sons and daughters to get married, but one mistake was made: as few members of Asakura family had become so powerful and greedy, they decided to overturn the emperor-sama and take over the country. Luckily, the union of Asakura and Kyouyama family defeated the evil ruler of "the rebels", some followers were left and the descendants of him had been trying to take over the Japan, until the reformation of Meiji _(or however you spell it). _Nevertheless, Kyouyamas and Asakuras found threat in prophesy that was made after the Evil was defeated completely. It said that the Evil will be reincarnated in other offspring of the two families. So, after that, every boy and girl had been prophesied, to not be the recurrence of Mitsuko and The Evil, which are know as the great starters of all the chaos. _

Anna raised eyes from the text, her chest heaving fast. The blonde had a bad idea about all of this. She bent down once again and continued reading, beads of cold sweat rolling down her face.

_No presence of The Evil or Mitsuko was noticed in after children. So maybe the evil was concealed by the power of two families. Because since then, they had been choosing the marriages to be made for their children, so none of them would go the wrong way. _

Anna collected her breath and turned over the page, but only to loose it again. The view she saw was so shocking, that Anna's heart almost flew out of her chest: the man, whose portrait was named "The Evil" was so much like Hao. The same long hair, same smirking brown eyes, same strong brawny body. Anna stroked her fingers through the portrait of original samurai kimono dressed guy, who she wanted less to be there. _So, if Mitsuko and The Evil actually were the source of chaos, now conclusion comes, why we are so similar with her: I am the reincarnation of this woman. Another thing that makes sense is why Mikihisa and Keiko wanted me to marry Yoh, not Hao like I was supposed to: he too is the reincarnation of this…Evil. Now that's a little lurid version. Anyway, why to keep this as a secret from us? Maybe if we would've gotten used to it, we wouldn't even bother to be near each other. Another thing that pops out is how the hell Katashi found out and what deal does he have with my family? Or Asakuras? He really seems to know thing better than I do. Or did. Either way, I'll get to ask him. He must have found out from old story book, since this is kind of legend, that could be told to children before sleep. But this legend is very close to me, so it cannot be held as a legend anymore, since all of this could be true. One thing I know for sure: I and Mitsuko are very connected. Wonder if I could…_

"You nearly told the truth, Anna" a voice heard in Anna's ear, making her jump in surprise. By her right stood Hao, smirking evilly. _Gosh, he's so much like the guy in the book! _

"Are you following me?" she asked, folding her arms on chest and tapping feet to the floor impatiently.

"I do" Anna felt like hit below the belt. This kind of straight answer always pushed her out of her balance and self-confidence.

"You're unbelievable! Not only you're following and sneaking on me, you dare to confront me!" Anna fumed inside. Not because she was actually angry on him, but because she was caught off-guard by him and because her senses now were so sharpened and stirred that the blonde could barely control them "You're just one perverted…" she was cut of by Hao, kissing her. The brunette guy wanted her to shut up and listen every once in a while and the fact that he already got a green light in actions like these with her, he could use them in his own advancement. The stood, their lips connected for a while, until Hao broke off and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Listen to me, ok?" he whispered, placing few strands of her golden locks behind her ear. Anna inhaled deeply, summoning up all of her available patience.

"Ok. Talk it out" Hao smiled and started.

"First, I wanted to tell you, that I'm concerned about you" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"And the reason is?"

"You've been acting strangely since we…you know…" he shifted his eyes, showing that he was talking about the thing that happened between them. Anna sighed and Hao felt how a warm tickle of her breath touches his chest, which was covered be fine silky black T-shirt with star in the middle of chest.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. And my…strange acting has a very good reason" Hao tightened his grip, jointing his fingers behind Anna's back.

"Which is?" Anna poked her fist lightly into his chest where her arms were pressed.

"Like I'm going to tell you" Anna didn't know why she couldn't tell about the things she'd just figured out. Right now, she wanted to get her own confidence back, so she just kept playing hide and seek with him. Only this time the thing that was hidden could be the future of both.

"Why not?" Hao licked his lips, like tasting the sweetness on them. He liked playing these games and now he could have the most of it.

"Because I don't want to" Anna wrapped arms around his neck, knowing that this action would take his thoughts away from the unwanted theme.

"Why you don't want to?"

"Because I don't want you to know"

"And why don't you want me to know?" God, he loved this game.

"Because I don't want you to want to know"

"And why you don't want me to want to know?"

"Because it's too personal for you to want to know it" Anna gave a skittish smile, which she always used to hook on the guys. But this was the extra occasion, since Hao never was an easy prey to get. Hao answered the same, driving the conversation back to its original path.

"As I was saying, I'm concerned about you and if I am, that means I care for you and if I care for you, that means I want you to trust me and if I want you to trus…" Anna placed her fingers on his lips, making him stop talking.

"When the time will be right, I'll tell you, but now I can't. It's just too…risky" Anna wanted to get away from his embrace, but Hao didn't let go.

"The time will come to tell me, or to trust me?" Anna glared at him for a moment, all kinds of answers revolving in her head. But she finally figured out herself.

"Both, I guess" Hao smiled and let her go.

"Good. I just took a new car from the salon, so I thought we could drive someplace" Anna looked to him suspiciously, as she rolled scroll and put it back to the shelf. Then she took the book, ready to bring it to receptionist.

"Where exactly?" Hao shrugged his shoulders.

"Wherever you want. I noticed you didn't have breakfast, so what do you say about dropping by the cafeteria?" Anna smiled to him as she walked to the reception desk and showed the old woman the book. Only now Anna felt how hungry she really was.

"Sounds good. Let's go" she thrust the book into her bag and followed Hao to the exit.

After about ten minutes, a black BMW and brand new, silver convertible MERCEDES pulled up by small, but popular cafeteria on the hillside, where the view of the city opens up. The silver Mercedes' door flew up open and Hao stepped out. Of another shining black BMW, Anna stepped about, completely amazed by Hao's taste in cars. _Make that extremely good taste. _She thought to herself.

"I can't believe you actually brought it" she said, analyzing the ducky lines of the silvery car.

"Yep, I couldn't resist to its beauty. And it's straight from Geneva Car Exposition" Anna gave a satisfied smile to him.

"I like it" Hao smirked to her.

"Thought you might" Anna held up her hand where Hao's gift was swaggering itself on Anna's wrist: the silver bracelet with sakura carvings on it.

"Just like this?" Hao smiled to the thing that was adorning Anna even more.

"Suits to the color of the car" Anna laughed and gave him a light kiss.

"Come one, I'm starving" she dragged him to the cafeteria. The rest of the day, both spent together, happy with each others presence. What they didn't know was that the good times were not meant to last…


	11. Decisions

Anna and Hao came back, laughing their heads off. It was already an early evening and the sun started to spread its reddish light into the house of Asakuras. Anna searched around the house for Yoh, but couldn't find him.

"He's not here" she said to Hao, when she entered the kitchen. Hao showed her a short note on the fridge.

"He, Horo and Ren are gone for some concert in the club. Won't be back till morning" he read, with each word his smile growing more mischievous. Anna raised an eyebrow and poured herself a glass of water.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked and took a big sip from the glass.

"That we'll get to be alone for a little while" Hao looked to her with anticipating gaze, playful smile not disappearing from his lips.

"And what exactly do you want to do?" Anna put the glass back to its rightful place on the shelf and turned face to face with Hao.

"I kinda have my own plan for the evening" he said, his voice tricky and mysterious, but the smirking smile and gaze didn't disappear from his handsome face.

"How am I to understand your look?" Hao gave a quick move and in other moment, Anna was in his arms, embraced tightly so she wouldn't be able to free herself "what the hell you're doing, Asakura?" Anna demanded, struggling in his arms. Hao only kept smiling. He then raised her from the ground and carried like this upstairs. He closed to his room and slid the door open with foot, closing it behind him.

"Hao, what the hell are you doing?" Anna demanded, feeling unsafe, since she didn't feel the ground under her feet. Hao stopped in the midway, smiling to her.

"No ideas?" he asked. Anna arched an eyebrow, pretending that she didn't understand, but she did. Anna had a pretty good idea of what Hao's up to, but she wasn't sure if she actually wants it. Not that she's scared or anything, but right now she's too tensed, thoughts about the information of her past still prancing in her head. Hao swung her in the air and caught her in his arms, now having her lying on his strong arms.

"Hao, you baka, what in a world…" she was cut off, by Hao kissing her. Anna's insides wriggled like hell. She couldn't understand the strange fear inside; growing with each second Hao kissed her. But Anna wasn't the type of person who is easily scared by such unpredictable things as emotions, so, to defeat this fear, Anna kissed Hao roughly back, giving all her passion to him. Hao broke off and carried her to his bed, laying her on it. Anna kneeled and wrapped her arms around him, since Hao was still standing. The brunette guy stroked his hands softly up her waist and sides of her breasts, feeling how every nerve under her skin tensed. He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out if she wants it as well. Since he hadn't figured anything out, Hao decided to ask, but got ready for the worst.

"Anna, if you don't want this…I still won't be able to take you by force, but…"he gave a long sigh "I can't control my lust for you anymore" Hao kept stroking his fingers up and down Anna's sides. The blonde had to admit it that she wanted him as well and this sense of his gentle and warm hands was firing her up even more. Anna stroked her hand through Hao's cheek, feeling how hot it is. She knew how vulnerable she is now, but Anna knew another thing as well: she wanted him and he wanted her. But Anna wasn't sure if she's to give in to this passion. On the other hand, they might not have a second chance. Anna sighed, her hand now back on Hao's strong shoulder.

"I still cannot fight it for long" she said and kissed him, pulling him down onto herself and twined her legs around Hao's waist. They rolled over in bed, not stopping kissing each other. Hao sat on his kneels and pulled off his shirt and bent to Anna once again, kissing her way down, his hands moving gently under her T-shirt. Hao pulled off her cloth and kissed his way down to her breasts, making Anna moan and groan from pleasure, as he touched the sensible places. Anna mowed her hands down through his chest, feeling the relief of muscles and six-pack belly. She unzipped his pants and Hao moved his hands suddenly under her mini-skirt, making her moan from a sudden wave of desire. Hao was playing with her lust, he knew that, but he loved to watch how she's experiencing all of his passion and lust. He stroked his tongue up from her belly to her neck, sending Anna more sparks of lustrous senses go through her body. A sudden bang of door downstairs and voices of people talking made the couple stop…

Anna jumped up and found her T-shirt in bed. Hao put on his pants, cursing.

"What the fuck are they up to?" Anna put on her shirt and went to kiss Hao.

"I don't know, but we'll postpone this until second chance will come" Hao smirked to her, whit the same smirk that Anna used to hate, but now she actually liked it.

"And what if it won't come?" Anna poked him hard into the chest.

"It will. Don't you dare to say that it won't" Anna kissed him, feeling how the lust renews once more. The blonde ran out from his room and headed towards hers. Hao stood right there for a while and smiled to the thing that they had almost done. The lust was still alive inside of him, so Hao decided to go downstairs and check on the guys. Before that he found his shirt somewhere in already messy bed and gone downstairs. He found Yoh, Ren and Horo with a bunch of people, chatting around, with drinks in their hands and loud music coming from the surround speakers. Hao closed to Yoh.

" Otouto, what's going on here?" Yoh smiled to him sheepishly.

"Sorry, Aniki, but I've decided that this house needs a party, so we just organized one" Hao crossed arms on his chest as if he was mad, but he couldn't hide the smile from his lips.

"Anna's going to be mad and you're going to be dead" Yoh wanted to say something, but his words stuck in the midway: he saw Anna, coming downstairs and already greeting with few familiar people. Hao turned around as well and was shocked by what he saw: Anna was wearing a tight black mini-skirt, corset-like red blouse, which showed her shoulders and delicate lines of full breasts.

"Ok, that's not exactly Anna that I left four years ago" commented Yoh, some saliva dripping down from his opened mouth. Hao lifted his jaw up and punched lightly into it.

"Hey, you can drool at her later, now we need to occupy **our** guests that **you** happened to "organize" Yoh chuckled, but went after Hao.

Although Yoh was chatting and talking with people, he kept one eye on Anna as well. He noticed that she's familiar with almost all of the people in the house and she's talking to them and acting in their presence in a completely different way. If Anna, how Yoh knew her, was as cold as ice, this Anna was warm, inviting and smiling. Maybe that's why so many guys were circling her. Yoh was flooded with jealousy for a few times, when one or another guy would hug Anna or hug her around shoulders, even with only a friendly gesture. The most surprising thing to Yoh was that she actually let them do so, even hugging them back or sometimes placing a light kiss on their chins. Yoh couldn't understand that. _I'll get to talk about it with her later…_

On the other corner of the room, Hao was surrounded by girls, giggling and smiling sweetly to him. But Hao didn't pay much attention to them: his eyes were fixed on Anna. He to couldn't understand how she would let all these guys to be so close to her and even touch her. Of course, Hao had a privilege to do much more to her, but still…the sight really gave him some shivers of jealous. Hao saw how Anna went out of the living room, maybe to the bathroom or to the kitchen, but he got past his fans and caught up with her in the mid-stair. Hao pushed her against the wall, where the stairs weren't lighted up.

"What the hell…" Anna started, her tone accelerating into the shouting position, but Hao put his lips on hers and kissed her roughly: roughly enough to make Anna burn with lust. Hao started to make out with her, making Anna moan silently from a sudden pleasure, but she controlled herself and rammed her arms into his chest.

"What's this suppose to mean?"

"You tell me what does your making out with those idiots mean" Anna blinked to him twice, obviously dumfound.

"I wasn't making out with them. I just done it with you" Hao ran his hand through her body: the touch was rough, but also a full of desire, longing and…jealousy.

"I saw how you're letting yourself to be hugged by them. What am I suppose to think?" Anna once again this evening felt completely dumfound.

"Maybe that's because they are my friends?" she sighed and crossed arms on chest. However, Hao still held her pressed by the wall.

"You treated them more than usually friends do" Anna let out a "tsk".

"Maybe if you could control your jealousy, maybe you could see everything in a better way" Anna looked through Hao's shoulder and gasped in horror: Yoh and few other guys were walking down the hall and were about to stop right in front of the stairs. Anna pulled Hao away and now she pressed him by the wall in a darker place where no one could see them.

"Idiot! See how many problems you're causing me?" Hao just smirked to her, moving his hands down and under her skirt.

"And you cause me many more" he hissed to her and licked her ear. Anna felt how Hao's tongue's moving in her ear and hardly controlled the moans and lusts.

"Hao…I have…an idea" she said, with each word kissing him.

"And that...would be?" Hao asked, kissing her neck.

"I'll…tell Yoh, I'm tired and you…can tell him…whatever you want" she browned hands in his brown silky hair and looked right into Hao's eyes "I'll be waiting for you in my room" Hao smiled mischievously and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Deal" Anna kissed him once more and ran downstairs, looking for Yoh. Hao stood in the shadows, thinking of an excuse. A sudden feeling of guiltiness as he thought about Yoh went through Hao's body. He knew that Yoh loved Anna very much, but Hao couldn't deny his feeling to her as well. He didn't know if this was love, but Hao knew that this was something serious: more than anything he felt before. And this prevented him of forgetting Anna and leaving her to Yoh. Not even that Yoh was Hao's twin brother…

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not posting yesterday. The school work seemed to have consumed me. Anyway, I'll make sure that this won't happen again. Oh and by the way, for short notice, I inform that when I'll end up with this fic, I will not post my second one for a while. Although I have another two in my mind, I won't be able to post them for a while, so bear with me :D. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying my stories! A huge thanks to simmie, who's leaving a review after every chapter! Thanx, girl!


	12. Night of lust and bed of nails

A/N: This story isn't rated M for nothing, just as this chapter isn't called „night of lust" for nothing. Anyway, I just want everyone be aware of my..."darker" ways of this story. I hope you get what I mean...

Anna found Yoh in the middle of living room, where everybody was dancing or just having fun. She approached Yoh and whispered into his ear from behind, making him jump in surprise.

"Having fun?" she hissed. Yoh turned around and smiled to her.

"Yeah! Aren't you?" Anna looked around, arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah, the party's good, although maybe a bit in a rush. YOH!" she shot out as Yoh wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What?" he asked, puppy eyes launched towards Anna. The blonde didn't resist, but she knew the reason why she's talking to him, so Anna just let the "real" reason to be acknowledged.

"Listen, I'm tired. I kinda thought I might go to try and get some sleep" Yoh frowned, but a slight smile still lingered on his lips.

"I can bet you won't be able to do that" Anna slid her hands up to Yoh's shoulders and smiled to him.

"Come on. I can sleep through anything. So, will you let me go?" she asked, as sweetly as she could. Yoh stated his puppy eyes once more.

"Just a couple more minutes?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No" Yoh's grip grew tighter.

"Why?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm tired. Let go you, please" Yoh smiled sheepishly and stepped back "thanks"

"One more thing: can I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked, not minding the eager stares towards them. Anna narrowed eyes, but a mischievous smile lingered on her lips.

"Why not" she said and stepped into Yoh's embrace. As their lips touched, Anna immediately felt the difference between the brothers. Hao was rough, but passionate and well…it fired Anna up as well. Yoh, on the other hand, was gentle and sweet, making Anna feel a little uncomfortable, since she knew that her kisses were rough and scratchy due to the earring in her tongue. As they broke off, Yoh frowned at her.

"You've pierced your tongue?" Anna chuckled, her arms wrapped around Yoh's waist, just as Yoh's around hers.

"Yeah, I meant to talk about it with you" Yoh smiled sheepishly, but inside he didn't know how to react. He stroked fingers through Anna's shoulder where the tattoo was.

"Just like about this" Anna scoffed.

"Exactly" she placed another light kiss on Yoh's lips and freed herself from his embrace "night, Yoh" she said.

"Night, Anna" Yoh waved to her walking away.

As Anna climbed upstairs, she found Hao still standing in the shadows of staircase. Anna kissed him shortly and showed him downstairs.

"Your turn" she whispers and Hao, smiling wickedly, went downstairs to find Yoh.

Hao entered the living room and instantly was circled by shrieking fan girls of his. Hao smiled to them, making them shriek even more.

"Ladies, ladies, please. I need to talk with my otouto, if you don't mind…" Hao felt as somebody pulls him out of the fan girls. It was Yoh: he laughed at Hao, seeing him how he frowns from pain in his ribs.

"Seriously, girls these days are getting more painful to deal with" Hao said, stroking hand through his side.

"They sure do. Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Yoh asked, mischievous smile on his lips.

"I gotta this date in the city, so I just wanted to inform you that I'm gone" Hao looked around as if looking for someone "where's Anna, anyway?" Yoh showed him the way of staircase, moving a can of beer to his lips.

"She went to sleep. Said that she's tired, but I can't see the reason. Don't you think she's acting a bit strange lately?" Hao shrugged his shoulders, looking to the watch.

"Maybe, who knows, but anyway, I gotta go. See, ya" Yoh waved.

"Yeah, have a nice date" Hao waved back and threw some locks of his brown hair behind him, melting the vulnerable hearts of some girls. Hao went outside, but only to circle around the house and come back again. He slid unnoticed through the crowd and headed towards the last door of the second – floor hallway. He slid the door open silently and closed them behind his back.

Hao looked around, trying to locate Anna. He saw her sitting by the dressing table, in front of the mirror. Now she was wearing only a red silky night-gown. Hao closed to her and gently kissed her should with tattoo, moving up to her neck. Anna let out a soft moan, the time Hao kissed her ear. Anna stood up and before Hao could catch her, she moved past him and locked the door. Hao closed to her, smirking mischievously and pulled Anna to his body, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Hao removed shoulder-straps from her, feeling how hot her skin was now. Anna moved her hands under Hao's shirt, pulling it up. As their skin in touched, the loud music flew through the house, firing the couple up even more. The words said:

_Yeah, we gonna fight, we do it every night_

_Baby when you scratch you know I'm gonna the fight._

_You can make me die I can make you cry_

_I present a thrash that's the reason why:_

Anna unzipped Hao's pants and they removed his undies. As they both were completely naked, they fell on the bed, rolling on it, kissing and treating each other ruthlessly. The couple had so much passion inside, that neither knew exactly what to do with it. Anna scratched with her nails each time Hao bit her on skin. The rolling took its place on the ground now, Hao entering Anna bit by bit.

_No one else could make you feel like I do I do I do_

_No one ever gets as deep inside you _

_As I do baby_

_Our love is a bed of nails_

_Love is good on a bed of nails_

_I'll lay you down and the water spills _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails._

Anna moaned from the roughness and cruelness of the man, but also, she liked it so much that she couldn't get enough. Hao too couldn't satiate his fill with her: each time he touched or kissed her, he wanted more. They rolled on the floor, driving each other crazy with scratches and biting. Anna got a control over Hao and rolled on top of him, moving half into the rhythm of Hao and half into the song.

_Yeah, first we're gonna kiss, then we'll go insane_

_Dirty little words, only love's sake_

_Rocking through the night, rolling on a floor._

_When they'll hear you screaming,_

_They'll be breaking out the door._

Hao put his hands on her hips and rolled over again, feeling how her body under him struggles to get away, but he didn't let it happen: he roughly bit Anna's breast and the blonde almost screamed from everything: the pain, pleasure and lust as Hao was pleasing her for unknown time to her, but she didn't care as long as he kept going deeper into her (good thing that the music was loud. Lolz).

_No one else could make you feel like I do I do I do_

_No one ever gets as deep inside you _

_As I do baby_

_Our love is a bed of nails_

_Love is good on a bed of nails_

_I'll lay you down and the water spills _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails._

The couple rolled over and over, not breaking off pleasing each other. The sweat beaded both, mixing on their bodies. Anna could see anything anymore: she only felt how Hao and her are rolling and pleasing each other in a hard way. Hao saw nothing as well, only the pleasure was emerging from him, set towards Anna and her alone. He heard how she moans and almost screams in pain, struggling under him, but he knew another thing: she won't run away from him no matter how hard he would do her. The floor was stirring from basses downstairs, making the couple feel like on the clouds.

_Bed of nails, bed of nails_

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails. _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Gonna drive you like a hammer, _

_Baby, put me on your slammer, oh yeah._

They rolled over few times again, feeling how slowly, but bloodily pleasantly they're reaching the top of this all. Anna was moaning loud now, her back already hogged, ready to feel the last and the hardest… Hao knew she wanted that and he would give it to her…in a hard way…

_No one else could make you feel like I do I do I do_

_No one ever gets as deep inside you _

_As I do baby_

_Our love is a bed of nails_

_Love is good on a bed of nails_

_I'll lay you down and the water spills _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails._

Anna let out a scream as they done it to the end. Her muscles, which were tensed at the top, relaxed slowly. Hao let out a sigh of relief and tiredness. He lowered his head to ram forehead into Anna's chest. Both panted heavily, beads of sweat dripping down and mixing. Anna closed her eyes for a while, feeling how Hao's raising his body to face her. Anna looked into his tired eyes and gave a slight laugh. Hao touched her forehead with hers, still panting, feeling her breath intervene with his every time he inhaled. Anna stroked her hand through his shoulder, feeling how his used to be tensed muscles relaxes. The song was still audible and the ground was still stirring under their naked bodies.

_Our love is a bed of nails_

_Love is good on a bed of nails_

_I'll lay you down and the water spills _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails._

_Bed of nails, get on my bed of nails._

_Gonna drive you like a hammer on my bed of nails._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

Hao lowered his body onto hers, not being able to keep himself up on his arms. Anna hugged him around shoulders, her legs still twined around him. They lain like this for some time, then Hao stood up slowly, dragging Anna after him. They fell on bed and cuddle next to each other. Anna immediately fell asleep and Hao found his cell phone in bed. He put on an alarm clock, to wake him up in the morning so he would have time to get back to his room. His brain started to work clearer, so he decided not to risk more than it is already done. Hao looked down to the beauty by his side and smiled, before falling asleep, whispering softly:

"My goddess…"…


	13. Day after night

A/N: Hey, guys! I wanted to apologize for my last chapter, since not everyone was able to read it due to extremely mature things…I'm really sorry, but I just couldn't not post it or make it less "mature". If I did, the story will loose half its charm that I'm so willing to create. Sorry and sorry for hundred times, but anyway I hope you'll get to read it eventually. Sorry once again!

Hao opened his eyes from a sudden vibration of his cell phone by his side. Hao turned it off and looked to the clock of it: 3 am. Hao tossed the phone to the other side of the bed and turned his head slowly to the blonde who was lying by his side, sleeping peacefully. A soft smile grew on his lips. Flashes of yesterday's events flew through Hao's mind and he smiled even wider. As he looked to the exhausted young woman, lying by his side, he couldn't understand how she could hold this much of lust inside. But he wasn't about to go deeper into this mystery of her: Hao liked her to be so secretive so he could have a pleasure of figuring her out bit by bit. Actually, when Hao thought of it, he didn't know Anna at all. But now he'll get to know her eventually.

Hao slowly and carefully laid Anna to the bed and got out of the bed, covering the blonde with black silky covers before he left. Hao collected his stuff and silently got out of the room, tiptoeing to his. Hao stopped by Yoh's room and as he heard a loud snore behind it, he reached his room with satisfaction and relief. Hao fell on bed immediately and lay there, looking to the ceiling, thinking. Yesterday he had the most wonderful day of his life and now he was so happy about it, that he didn't even think about how he and Anna could go on. As a couple, that is. The fact that she's promised to his twin brother didn't scare Hao that early morning as he fell asleep, drifting off to the wonderful dream world of him and Anna together…

Anna woke up from all sudden that very same morning, feeling that something's missing. She groped the side of her, feeling that it was empty. Anna overturned in bed, to face the still shadowed ceiling. Anna put her back hand onto forehead and sighed. As she lay like this, the memories of yesterday and the thing that happened between her and Hao flew through her mind, making her blush slightly. How in the world is she to look into his eyes without falling into his embrace for another doze of wild sex? Now that's gonna be difficult. Anna looked through the window, seeing how the first rays of the sun touches hazy grounds. She gave out another sigh and closed eyes, wanting to have another piece of sleep. She was exhausted after all…

The next time Hao woke up, the sun was already making its way up, lighting up the slumberous outside. The brunette guy got up and opened window to the fullest. He inhaled deeply of fresh morning air and smiled to the new day. Hao felt wonderful, knowing that her lover would be nearer to him, even if that wouldn't be obvious to other people. A sudden feeling of guiltiness once again struck through Hao's heart. _Yoh is my brother and Anna's his fiancée. How could I be so stupid and do such things with her! I'm not supposed to even ting of her in any other way except as sister-in-law. But I cannot help it! Wonder if she feels the same way..? I'll get a chance to talk about it with her… Later… _Hao stretched himself and gone towards the shower…

Anna woke up, slowly raising her eyelids. This time she would get out of the slumber in slow way since she already knew that Hao wasn't there, by her side. The blonde sat up in bed and leaned her back onto bed's head. She fixed her gaze on the rays of rising sun, playing on the tree leaves. A slight smile crept onto her lips, but was immediately swept away from a sudden wave of guiltiness. Only now she remembered that she actually was engaged with Yoh. _Yoh… How can I do such things to you? You're a wonderful person and how do I repay you for all your patience all these years? Betraying you with your brother? Jeez, what am I thinking? _She sighed, her lips trembling a bit. _But can I choose? I don't know what I feel to Hao, but it's clearly stronger than my feelings to Yoh. Oh, this is getting nowhere! I get even more confused! _Anna threw away the covers and went to the shower, theretofore, putting a dressing-gown on. As the blonde entered the bathroom, she noticed a reminder, blinking on glass shelf. Anna sighed and opened a drawer. She took a small box with pills inside. Anna looked to the box for a while, thoughts flying through her mind. She had been using contraceptives for…how many years? Since Yoh and Hao left? Yeah… guess so, when she first had another boyfriend…when she would toss around with Jun and her gang. Anna couldn't understand why she wouldn't give up on using them, but now it was kinda…good thing, since she's in such a close relationship with Hao…and maybe Yoh as well? _Oh what the hell… _Anna took one extremely small white pill and threw it in her mouth, swallowing it easily. The she put the box back into the drawer and went into shower.

Yoh got downstairs, a yawn on his mouth. He went to sleep…about half to three in the morning so the lack of sleep and strength was already visible on him. Not to mention the slight overdose of beer. The party was so cool, but now the living room's floor were full of cans, burst out balloons, all kinds of tore off garlands and festoons. Yep, the party could be judged from the thrash after it. Yoh groaned, knowing that Anna will make him to clean all of it up, since it was his idea of having a party. But before he would start his tormenting with after-party, Yoh got to the kitchen to see of the fridge wasn't empty. Luckily it wasn't so Yoh started preparing breakfast, knowing that the two will be hungry like hell. A steps on the stairs reached Yoh's ears. Hao entered the kitchen and greeted Yoh cheerfully. However, Hao couldn't look into his eyes, so he just pretended doing that.

"How was your date?" Yh smirked to him. Hao smirked back, remembering the night with Anna.

"Perfect. Couldn't imagine better one" Yoh raised an eyebrow, turning back to the pot of rise.

"Something serious?" he asked suspecting. Hao shook head, opening the fridge and taking a bottle of cold mineral water.

"Nah, she's just another one in my long life" Hao laughed to it. Yoh placed three bowls of rise on the table and a huge pile of toasts. The brothers started to eat, discussing the party yesterday and the coming party of Jun. A sudden ring of a doorbell made the two stop talking. A voice of Anna came from the hall.

"I'll get it!" Yoh and Hao shrugged shoulders and continued eating.

Anna opened the door to face a guy with orange dyed hair and brown eyes. That guy was hot in his own way, but Anna only frowned to him.

"What do you want, Taro-san?" she spat out to him. The guy only gave her a smirking grin.

"I thought you might want to see me" Anna scoffed. She use to date with Taro, but now he was the long forgotten past, since Anna wasn't about to forgive him for cheating on her with other bitch.

"Well. You thought wrong. Now get lost" Anna wanted to bang the door to his miserable face, but Taro stopped it with his strong hand.

"No. You thought wrong about leaving me, Anna-chan" Anna fumed inside and gave him a hard slap which sent him flying across the yard and hitting the ground by the gate.

"And DON'T YOU EVEN DARE to come back!" she shot after him and slammed the door with fierce. Anna quickly headed towards the kitchen, her face saying "don't you irritate me". That wasn't her idea of starting the good day. The blonde entered the kitchen, facing popped out eyes of the twins.

"What?" she snapped at them, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting by the table.

"Nothing" Yoh said and returned to his breakfast, obviously afraid to be attached to the wall. Hao raised and eyebrow to her, but followed Yoh's example, making a mental note to ask Anna about it later. The rest of the breakfast went silently, because the twins were afraid to even look to Anna. As the blonde finished, she ordered:

"Yoh, Hao, clean up the living room and do the laundry" the guys groaned.

"Why we?" slipped away Yoh's thought and he put hand on mouth, knowing that now he's in trouble. Anna sent a dreadful look to Yoh and Hao and turned around to climb upstairs.

"Because I say so" she said before disappearing behind that staircase. Yoh sighed with a relief. Hao tapped his shoulder and stood up.

"Could've gone a lot worse" he said, with sarcasm in his voice. Yoh sighed and lifted himself from the ground.

"No duh. Ok lets go" and so they went, not noticing how afternoon's coming…

All day Anna had been sitting in her room, reading the book she borrowed from the archives and browsing through the web, looking for information about The Evil. Anna also made some abstracts from this book or web, adding some of her thoughts or versions about one or another thing. Eventually, she got three big notebooks about all kinds of legends, tales and myths about The Evils and Mitsuko Kyouyama. Yep, that was quite a lot if you're thinking about your bloodline.

Anna was sitting on the edge of bed and looking to the portrait of Mitsuko, when the soft knock on the door made her wake up from her thoughts.

"Come in" she said, not even rising her eyes to Yoh, who just came in her room.

"Hey, Anna-san. May we talk?" he asked, silently sliding the door closed behind him.

"Sure" she said, not actually paying attention to her fiancé. The blonde turned another page and reread the story about The Evil. "What is it?" she asked coldly. Yoh sat at the side of her.

"Well, first I was wondering who was that you've sent flying through the yard this morning?" Anna stopped reading and rammed her gaze into Yoh's cute brown eyes. She was thinking if Yoh should know about all her life, but she decided that eventually he would find out.

"He's my ex. Satisfied?" she said, turning her eyes back to the book. Yoh's insides were hit by wave of jealousy, making his expression angry, his gaze colder. But Anna didn't see it, not that she gave any damn on it. Yoh, even with cold outside, will always stay Yoh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yoh asked, his tone rising. Anna shut the book close and threw it on bed.

"What it means. Haven't I made myself clear enough?" Yoh felt as if something hit his lungs.

"I figure that you weren't loyal to me and our marriage" Anna stood up, her eyes unbelievably cold and ignorant.

"Like you haven't had anyone by your side all these years" Anna stated to him. Yoh gulped: of course there were some girls, but at least they had some pride not to come to their house and talk to him.

"Ok, there was somebody, but I at least didn't give them a chance to get closer to me" Anna stood up as well, crossing arms on her chest.

"Unbelievable! You accusing my with the very same thing I should accuse you with! That's kinda idiotic of you, ne?" Yoh frowned.

"Maybe, but that's why you're calling me idiot" Anna let out a sigh of irritation and boredom.

"Yeah, that's the reason. Now, if you have no more interest in my _private _life, you can get lost" Anna showed Yoh to the door, but the brunette guy's eyes just sent a sparks of anger to her.

"Don't you want to explain me something more? Like your behavior at the party?" Yoh asked, crossing arms on his chest. Anna saw him like that for a first time, but she wasn't scared: actually, now she could feel a proper confront from him that Yoh always lacked.

"And exactly how should I treat my friends? Thanks, but there's enough people running away from the first sight of me!" Anna was speaking coldly and calmly, but her voice was loud, just like Yoh's who was about to loose his temper.

"That's not the reason to act like slut!" Anna widened her eyes to him.

"What did you call me?" the blonde didn't wait for an answer: she punched Yoh to the face, leaving a crimson red mark there.

"But you were. And now you're bitchy with me" Yoh knew this wasn't like him, but he couldn't control his jealousy in any other way only shouting on her, the very cause of his feelings. Anna slapped him again, this time harder with her legendary left. Yoh almost lost his balance, but stayed on feet.

"Get out Yoh! NOW!" she shot or-else-you-are-dead look, but Yoh wasn't afraid of her now. He pulled her roughly to him and pushed her against the wall. Anna, for the first time with Yoh, felt how fear is traveling up her spine "what the HELL!" Yoh drowned his hands in her hair, lifting Anna's eyes to his.

"You don't get it do you?" Anna struggled in his press hold, but Yoh was obviously stronger.

"What should I get!" Yoh kissed her so roughly that Anna almost thought that he's going to take her by force, since his arms were moving all around her body, but he stopped.

"That I love you and that I'm so fuckin' jealous, that I cannot hold it back. Do you understand?"

"I do! But control that jealousy, because I can take in a wrong way. Now…GET OF ME!" she pushed Yoh away and crossed her arms once more "and get out!" Yoh narrowed his eyes, but left. Anna stood, her back lingered on the wall. The blonde panted, feeling how stupid she just acted… _This is unbelievable! Anna, why the heck you couldn't just hold tongue behind your teeth! Fuck it!_


	14. My darkest dreams

A/N: Thank gods somebody read my chap 12!!! It's kinda…eeemmmm…bitter. Oh and by the way Mrs Asakura Hao, I like lemons XD. From time to time that is… Anyway, thanks for your reviews, I really didn't expect that this story will turn out so well. Thanks guys!

Once again Anna woke up, cold sweat dripping from her face. She panted heavily. The last memories of a dream flew through her mind: the scenes of battles and deaths were so realistic that the blonde didn't know whether they were real of not. Anna got out of bed and tiptoed to the kitchen, since her mouth was as dry as a desert. She turned on the lights and poured herself one glass…then another…and third. When she finally satiated her thirst, the blonde went to the living room and started the fire burning. She sat on the couch in front of it, looking how the tongues of flames are playing with each other. Anna thought about Mitsuko Kyouyama. That woman seemed to be so sweet, yet so strong as well. After all, she dared to confront an emperor and all. Anna narrowed her eyes as one unbelievable, but also very logical thought passed her mind. _If I **am **her reincarnation and Hao is The Evil, we should be together now. Oh, jeez, this is impossible! I'm engaged with Yoh! But after that night…NO! This isn't exactly the way my conscience should help. _Anna shot her gaze to the dark window, not really seeing it. The reflections of flames were visible on her silky red night-gown, illuminating her perfect body lines and naked long legs. In this position Hao found her…

The brunette guy wasn't able to sleep, since strange nightmares were hunting him. As he walked to the kitchen, he noticed firelight and stopped to see who was there. As he saw Anna, sitting on couch, her perfect legs uncovered and her precious white skin lit up by fires. In other words, she was looking drop-dead sexy. However, Hao noticed that she was kind of sad and worried. He wanted to talk about her problems long ago, but she wouldn't let him and now that conflict with Yoh…Hao just walked to her and stroked his hand through her silky hair.

"Hey, baby, can't sleep?" he asked in a whisper. Anna let out a sigh and nodded.

"You?" Hao walked to her and sat by her side. Only now Anna noticed that he was only in his boxers, but she didn't mind that: Anna loved to feel his skin onto hers. The blonde rested her head on his shoulder and Hao hugged her around hers, feeling how her tensed body relaxes bit by bit.

"Yeah, me too. I can't figure out what's wrong with me" Hao lingered his cheek onto her head "I keep having these nightmares. Wonder what they are about"

"The battles?" Anna asked, only after the question she understood that she said too much. The blonde wasn't ready to tell Hao what she'd find out. Also, she didn't want Hao to know about the source of her interests…Katashi.

"How do you know?" Hao looked to her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but couldn't get anything. Anna still had steadfast mask on her face.

"I don't. I only ask because I have them as battles" she said, trying to get away from the situation, but Hao had a certain feeling that she doesn't expose all the truth.

"Anna, are you hiding something important?" Anna gave him a sharp look. _Fuck, of course I do! But I still won't tell you. At least for the time being. It's for **our** own good. _

"What could I hide?" Hao let out a breath which tickled Anna's face gently. She liked the feeling, but now she had to concentrate all her thought in Hao not understanding what she's up to. It wasn't the right time yet.

"I don't know, but I feel that this is important and causes you troubles" Anna couldn't deny that this was downright true. It was important and that did cause her trouble. Only the trouble was mental, so it's harder to heal.

"Hao, if I'll be at the edge, you'll be the first to know, but for now" she placed a gentle kiss on his lips "I'll keep it to myself" Hao sighed and put some strands of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You're so stubborn, you know that. But that's why I like you" Anna smiled to him.

"I thought you might like the way I am right now" Hao caressed her shoulder with tattoo on it.

"Yeah, I love this kind of Anna" the blonde traveled her finger down his chest and belly, feeling how his body tenses and shudders under it.

"I though it was unusual to you" she said with pretended voice of irritation. Hao gave out a chuckle.

"Yeah it was a bit unusual at first, but I actually learnt to like your sluttish side" Anna poked him hard into the chest.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hao laughed at her.

"Oh come on. Every body had noticed you change this way. But I like that" Anna frowned, but she wasn't angry at him: she knew this truth herself.

"I don't care what others see, as long as you like it" Anna sat on him, legs twined around "the way I am" Hao moved his hands down her waist and under the night-gown. Anna bent and entered his mouth, exploring it with her tongue. Hao liked the way her earring scratches his mouth, so he just deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. Anna felt how her lust explodes inside when Hao caresses all her body under night-gown. She liked the hot body of his be present under her palms, making her feel like sitting on a flames. Hao always had this fire inside, which emerged from him and Anna couldn't understand why she's so attracted to this fire of his: maybe because she was as cold as ice? Anna felt an untamable want for Hao to do her right here right now, but her logical thinking wasn't yet so clouded by lust, so she could understand that Yoh really could blunder on them. And that would cause catastrophic consequences.

"Hao….stop…it's…" Anna couldn't finish since Hao kissed her roughly, making her want him more.

"Dangerous? Yeah and when things weren't dangerous with me?" Hao smirked at her.

"Don't know. I never got to know you better" Anna smild sweetly to him. Hao stood up, holding Anna by buttock and carrying her upstairs. The blonde didn't resist to that, she actually liked it. But the pleasure wasn't about to last long: as they reached Anna's door, Hao gently landed her on feet. The blonde kissed him before leaving. As she entered her room and fell on bed, she knew that now her dreams will be kept at bay, since she was so filled with Hao's warmth and …was it love? Anna couldn't answer that, but now she was sure of one thing: whatever she feels to him, it will be a great help in finding out her past.

A/N: Ok this was rather short, but I just had to give an image about Anna and Hao's similarities with the past's couple. Anyway, there's not much to enjoy (maybe the parts of them together…), but I'll give something really knocking out of feet in my next chapter! So be patient ;D


	15. What now?

Anna got to the stables early that morning, hoping she would meet Katashi there. The blonde carried a black leather jacket which belonged to the guy. Anna entered the stables and went to the box where Katashi's steed stood. She stroked hand through his strong brawny neck, admiring fine features of the horse.

"Hey Yuudai, your master isn't here yet, huh?" she asked in a whisper. The black steed snorted gently, like giving her an answer. _Well, I'll just have to wait. I do have all day. _Anna wanted to meet Katashi. She was anxious to know if he found out anything and, well…to share the things she discovered. Ok, maybe it wasn't really fair in Hao's position, but Anna had no choice. She wanted to make sure that all of this was true, no matter that it was really hard to imagine. Eventually, Hao will know about it.

Anna waited for an hour…then another. She endured noon and afternoon…and still no sign of Katashi. Anna wondered maybe he had already been here at night. After all, sometimes he would do that. Or maybe he won't come here today, maybe something happened. The blonde tried to get rid of all the stupid thoughts that formed in her head about kidnapping, killing, robbing and so on. She was drinking gods know which cup of coffee when the man in black appeared in the stables. Anna was so happy to see him that she jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and hugged him. She had been waiting for him for a half of the day after all. Katashi stood in surprise, not knowing whether to hug back or just…stay frozen.

"Gosh, and to what do I owe such a blessedness of you hugging me, Anna-chan?" Anna laughed and let him go.

"I had been waiting for you since 8 o'clock. Where the hell have you been?" Katashi's eyebrow flew up.

"I was busy. And why would _you _be waiting for me?" Anna inhaled deeply.

"Let's take a ride, shall we?" Katashi nodded and went to his steed, while Anna went to Emi. On her way she noticed a couple of horses standing in front of each other in boxes. She laid eyes on first, chocolate brown steed. She knew it was Hao's, as firm as he was and just as temperamental and handsome. Horse's name was Katsu – victory and both, the horse and the master matched the name. In front of the chocolate steed stood another, as white as snow. This was Yoh's. This one too was strong, but not so temperamental. However, it was fine horse with good-meaning eyes and devoted soul. Just like Yoh, the horse was steady, although it had its own good and bad days. The name of horse was Arata – freshness. Anna looked to the snow-white steed and smiled. Just like Yoh, this horse would always give you the feeling of morning freshness… Anna shook her head and went to saddle her own fiery – colored mare.

After fifteen minutes, Anna and Katashi ridded away from the stables and headed towards the lake where they would always go. As they reached the mirror still lake, they stopped horses to walk.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about with me?" Anna reached for her bag, which she took with her. She took out a notebook and looked into Katashi with serious face.

"The thing you told me about my parents. Since then, I'd been searching for info about them and I found out something really shocking" Katashi nodded.

"I thought you might, because I too found out something strange. Ever heard about Mitsuko Kyouyama?"

"Yeah. Listen to this…" and so she told him everything. The didn't know how many circles they walked around the lake, how many times they passed the forest road on the other shore where some huge threes were growing right in the water. Anna stopped as she ended her story. Katasji was silent for a while, but then he inhaled deeply and spoke out:

"Wow, that's even scarier when you're telling me this" Anna gulped.

"Yeah, this gives creeps go up your spine. But I still cannot get one thing: why would somebody kill my parents? I mean, what they got to do with this story?" Katashi stopped his horse, so did Anna, looking at him with confusion. The guy jumped from his steed and Anna followed, feeling a little dumbfounded. Katashi looked into her eyes and this look sent chills up Anna's spine. The blonde fought back shiver of fear.

"Anna, I…I wanted to tell you…something. But I don't know how" Anna looked puzzled as she looked into his eyes: for the first time, Anna saw an emotion there, but it was so unexpected, that Anna almost stepped back from the guy. That emotion was fear.

"Katashi, tell me, what's wrong?" Anna demanded, knowing that this had a great deal with her, but also feeling something else. That something formed a connection between her and Katashi, just that it never occurred to Anna that something like this was about to break her entire world view. Katashi sighed, returning his cold face on.

"I…I just figured out…I mean I knew this all the time I just had forgotten about it…Anna, do you remember anything about the night your parents were killed? I know you saw it" Anna felt frightened by his knowledge, but she answered.

"Yeah, I remember three men in my house, then a stream of my mother's blood…then running…cold water…and then…I don't know I must've blacked out because I can't remember anything. My last memories are about how my mother's body was packed up" Anna let her breath go, only now noticing that she'd been holing it all the time she spoke. Katashi nodded.

"You see…one of the three men…he was…my father" Anna blinked to him twice. _What the hell? _

"What?"

"Yes. By that time he came back home, I was about seven years old, but I remember everything. He came home in early morning and found me and my mom waiting for him. He would never come back as late as it was then, but now he did. My mother asked him where was he, but dad didn't answer. My mother burst in tears and ran away. My dad looked after her in disappointment and kinda fear, since he loved her very much. Then, he turned to me and gave a something…a picture of a little blonde girl and told that to this girl he had just ruined life, so if I'll ever meet her, I should tell her truth of her parents. And the truth was that her parents were the followers of The Evil and was very happy to have a reincarnation of Mitsuko, who caused so much trouble. He told me, that I don't have to carry on hunting her, since my father felt guilt even then, after he joined in killing her parents, but I should expose truth to her, because everything would be kept hidden from her. I didn't understand much then, but now I do. And I know that the girl, whose parents were killed that night 18 years ago, is standing right here in front of me" Katashi fell silent, waiting for Anna's reaction.

And Anna didn't know what to do. She just stood there, looking right into Katashi, but not exactly seeing him. She felt how all kinds of emotions and thought are creeping into her mind and body, making her shiver. First the feeling of anger came to her, and then it mixed with pain and loneliness. This entire burst out as tears: now Anna was standing and crying silently, wanting to slap, but also wanting to be hugged, that somebody would just swipe away all her pain. Suddenly, Anna snapped back to the reality, feeling more hurt than before. She looked to the man, who stood in front of her: now he seemed so cold and distant. Only now Anna felt how warm tears are washing her milky face. Katashi stretched out his hand and wiped them away. Anna didn't react to this, she was in a state of full shock, not fully realizing the surroundings, of where she was, or who she was now.

"I'm so sorry" Katashi whispered in a low voice, but this sorry seemed so...unsuitable to his cold, distant, black eyes which now scared Anna even more. Anna stepped backwards, not knowing why she's so afraid of this man. After all, he wasn't _his _father who killed her parents. But now, to Anna, Katashi seemed as the cause of all her past and present; from the death of her parents to her inability to by with Hao. _Hao? I need him so much right now! _ And before katashi could do anything, Anna jumped on Emi and ridded towards the stables, handed the mare to the stableman and running back home.

Anna didn't stop running until she reached the yard of Asakura mansion. She flew open the door and banged them closed, panting heavily. She noticed Yoh's usual shoes were gone so he must've left. Anna ran upstairs, looking for Hao. Her cheeks were still streaming with tears. Anna slid the door of his room open and found him there, lying on bed. Hao immediately jumped on feet, another second being hugged by Anna, feeling how she's sobbing and warm tears felling down on him. He soothed her, stroking his hands softly through her head and back. As Anna calmed herself down, feeling safe in Hao's arms, Hao asked her:

"Anna, what's wrong, baby? What happened?" Anna lest out a long sigh.

"Hao…I have so much to tell you. I don't know if I…" Hao kissed her forehead.

"Come on, sit down for while" he pulled her down onto bed and Anna rested her head on his shoulder, feeling how strangely heavy became.

"Hao…this is about us" she said in a low voice. Hao nodded, understanding.

"I'm listening" Anna told him again: everything, from the night her parents were killed to the news she'd found out just about ten minutes ago. About her guessing and thoughts of their past life. Hao listened patiently, sweeping her tears away from time to time when they would break out. As Anna finished, Hao sat in a shock for sometime.

"Oh, Anna, we're in such a fucked up mess" he said with nuisance voice.

"Yes we are. And what we're supposed to do now?" Hao shrugged his shoulders, feeling so helpless and miserable, that he didn't even know how to console Anna. After all, this all was a greater shock to her.

"I don't know, baby. I hate to admit it, but I feel like just…empty" Anna hugged him around waist.

"I know the feeling. Oh, Hao, what now?" Hao kissed her temple.

"Yeah, what now?" they sat like this until the shadows of the evening fell, sinking into their own misery…


	16. Past cannot be forgotten

Hao and Anna had been sitting in Hao's room for what it seemed forever. The sun sat and the moon began to rise when Yoh came back home.

"Hey guys, I'm back!!!" Anna and Hao jumped on their feet. The blonde rushed towards her room and Hao decided to go downstairs so Yoh wouldn't notice anything unusual.

"Hey, otouto" Hao greeted him. Yoh waved back, smiling with that cute sheepish smile of his. To Hao, it seemed so…unreal…like he was far away from reality. However, Hao managed to keep his mind focused, no matter that it flew upstairs to the blonde woman.

"Hao, did you see Anna this morning?" Yoh asked his expression serious.

"Yeah, she came back in late afternoon. What?" Yoh frowned his forehead.

"I know this is gonna sound stupid, but she I think she's in trouble" Hao shrugged shoulders. _Yep, she is. Biiig trouble. And so am I. So are you. _

"Well you know her. She wouldn't admit that" Yoh nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll go and talk to her" Hao's eyebrow flew up. _Where in a whole wide world you can find a person more optimistic than Yoh? _

"You're kidding, right? You had a fight with her yesterday, so how do you expect her to talk to you without throwing you from the room?" Yoh smiled once again.

"Nah, she won't. I'll just try to be careful. Wish me luck, Aniki!" Ha rolled eyes.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it" Yoh went upstairs and inhaled deeply before he knocked to her door.

"Who?" a harsh voice came from the other side.

"It's Yoh"

"Get lost, baka!" Anna shouted to him. Yoh sighed and slid the door open anyway. His jaw fell open when he saw Anna; she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and only a red bra on her. Yoh turned around immediately.

"I'm sorry, Anna-san" he said with high squeaky voice. Anna quickly put on a red shoulder-strapped blouse and threw a sport shoe which hit Yoh's head.

"OW!"

"You'll learn to obey me! Now get out!" Yoh turned around to face her. Now she was wearing something on her, but Yoh's fantasy flew beyond reach.

"Anna, I won't go" he said, crossing arms on his chest. Anna's eyes widened.

"What?" she snapped at him. When does Yoh Asakura disobey her?

"That's right, I won't go" Yoh moved towards Anna.

"You're asking for it!" Anna warned him, stepping back slowly as Yoh walked to her.

"For what?" Yoh forwarded his head to her so quickly that Anna almost fell backwards, but hit the wall right at time. Yoh used the situation to his advancement and pressed her against the wall with his body, placing his hands on both sides of her head. Anna struggled in his press, but couldn't get away: now she felt in complete control of him. Now, she felt frightened, but naturally swallowed what she felt and confronted Yoh with a cold stare.

"Let me go!" she demanded. Yoh only chuckled, his voice now unusually husky. Anna wasn't used to him like that, so she felt somehow not right, like being with a completely different person.

"No. Not until you listen to me" Anna couldn't understand what Yoh wanted with her. All kinds of thoughts flew through her mind: first the most threatening one that he found out about her and Hao, but neither of them gave a chance to do that. Another was that he might've found out about her who she was in past. The last and the most stupid was that Yoh only wanted to have sex with her.

"About what?" Yoh smiled to her as he stroked his finger through her jaw line.

"About our quarrel yesterday" Anna let out a breath, which seemed to Yoh as a sigh of relief, but he didn't understand what she was to be relieved about so he just ignored it.

"If you'll let me go, I will listen" she said and Yoh pushed himself away, dragging Anna to the bad and sitting her on his lap.

"Yoh! You said you wanted to talk" Yoh smirked to her.

"I do. But I like to feel you this way" he stroked his hand through her back, moving down and leaving it on the waist. Anna gave another, this time annoyed, sigh and crossed arm on her chest.

"Fine. Spit it out" Yoh sighed. _Why she just cannot loosen up? I mean, what am I doing wrong?_

"First, I wanted to say sorry. I really overreacted" Anna smiled sarcastically.

"No duh you did"

"So can you forgive me?" Anna arched an eyebrow to him, but said nothing. Yoh looked into those black distant eyes of her, not knowing what she's thinking. And this uncertainty killed him.

"Please?" he added, seeing how Anna looses up on him.

"I don't know. Can't tell if you're worthy that" Yoh just got an idea and it could end up in two ways: either Anna will completely forgive him or he'll get slapped and be kicked out of her room. Oh well, who doesn't risk, doesn't drink champagne.

"Oh, come on. Please?"

"Hmm…" Yoh smiled to her with that cute grin that would always melt Anna's heart, but strangely, it didn't do so much melting as it was doing before. Yoh grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle. Anna laughed and they both fell on bed, Yoh still tickling her.

"Stop…you…baka" Anna said between gasps and giggles. Yoh stopped and fell by her, resting his head on crossed arms in front of him.

"So, if I am forgiven?" Anna sighed.

"Oh, all right, but only for now" Yoh smiled to her and put his lips onto hers, kissing her sweetly and lightly.

"Thanks" Yoh looked into her eyes and his smile turned into serious expression once again.

"Anna, what's wrong? You seem sad" Anna frowned and turned her gaze away from him.

"Yoh, don't make me lie to you. Just don't ask me, ok? When the time will come, you will know" Anna sighed and thought inside. _That's gonna be the hardest day in your life…_ The brunette guy came closer and hugged her, pulling her on his chest. Anna followed, since she didn't know any other way to not make Yoh suspicious. As Anna's head laid on Yoh's chest, the guy smiled to her.

"Ok, I won't. I love you, Anna" once again, the blonde woman didn't know what to answer. She took a breath, but was cut of by Yoh.

"Don't. I know you cannot. I understand" Anna bent down and kissed him, a small tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying. All she knew was that she didn't want to hurt this guy anymore. She wanted him to be happy and she knew she's destroying this happiness that they both could have, but Anna didn't know what to do with the other half of her, which loved Hao. Wait, was it love? Anna didn't know this either, but she knew that this half was taking over and the passion between them grew into something more. And as Anna was kissing Yoh, she knew that this wasn't right. She felt that in his place should be Hao…like it was hundreds of years ago. After all, the past can never be forgotten…


	17. To endure the party

Anna and Yoh'd been talking for a past few days. Nevertheless, Anna and Hao didn't waste every single chance to be together. If Anna would say that she's out for the library, after another hour or two, Hao said that he's out as well. His favorite excuse was that he's out for a date with some girl. By that time, Hao and Anna would be together on the park or some isolated café. Or in the hotel, getting wild. Besides that, they would talk a lot about what it seemed to be their past. This very time, as Hao and Anna would lie on the ground in front of fireplace in the hotel room, they made some important decisions.

Anna's breath was coming back into its normal pace, but there were still some beads of sweat on her face and chest. Hao couldn't take his eyes from the goddess like woman, lying in front of him, her perfect body lines all visible and lit by the fire. He traveled his eyes through her naked body, admiring the paleness of her skin. He could hardly control himself, as his eyes grazed upon her heaving breasts. Anna, on the other hand, was drooling to his brawny body with six-packed belly and honey-colored skin. She stretched out her arm and stroked through his chest and belly. As Hao felt it, his body shuddered from pleasure. Anna smiled mischievously and leaned forward to kiss him. Hao used the situation and rolled over, Anna's body now on top of him. They laid like this for a while, Anna's head on his chest and Hao's hands gently and slowly rubbing her back.

"Hao?" Anna said softly and lazily.

"Yeah?" Anna raised her head to level her gaze to his eyes.

"Do you think we might've been doing something like this before? I mean, this all feels so right and…familiar.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean" he let out a slight "we really should have been hiding from our foes" Anna let out a sigh.

"But Yoh isn't a foe. He's…well…not even brother to you, but for me as well. I really got used to him, but I cannot think of him nor have any relationship with him more than that of a brother and sister anymore" Hao frowned and arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by saying anymore?" he asked, his voice turning into slight demanding. Anna sighed and sat up, hugging her bend legs. She looked into the burning fire, memories of a wild night with Yoh flying through her mind.

"You know perfectly what I mean" she said. Hao sat by her.

"I see. And…"

"No consequences, if you ask that" she cut of. Hao sighed, feeling how jealousy's growing inside his body. He hated to know that his younger brother had the woman of his life first. Of course, he couldn't blame neither of them, since they were engaged and, by the gods, not kids anymore. But still, it ached his pride a lot.

"Do you know how many jealous feelings you cost me with that?" Hao asked with sarcasm. Anna smirked to him.

"That's what I've been expecting" Hao grabbed her and rolled over, both laughing at it. As they finally stopped, Hao was on top of Anna, gently pressing her to the ground, feeling her full breasts against his skin. Hao let out a breath, which tickled Anna's neck. The blonde stroked her hand through his chocolate hair.

"You're so…"

"What?" Anna thought for a while.

"Familiar. I feel like knowing you all the time. And I feel something else as well" Hao smiled sweetly.

"The sting in a heart every time you look at me?" Anna's eyes widened.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"I feel the same thing. And you know what?" Anna frowned with thinking.

"I couldn't guess" she said, with the tone of irony.

"Anna, I love you" Anna blinked to him. Even now she was out of words. She didn't know what to answer at first, but then a small voice inside her head said the answer, which broke out of her mouth before Anna could realize it.

"I love you too" she said, lifting her head from pelage rug and kissing him. Hao, for instance, didn't expect this kind of answer from her. At least not at first. Of course, he was more than happy with it, but still it seemed strange and really not Anna like. But hey, don't try to figure out your happiness, because it will run away from you. Hao pulled Anna up and they both walked to the large bed, covered with red silky covers. The entire room was luxurious, filled with high-class furniture and material. The couple fell on the bed and skulked under the covers. They laid like this, simply in silence, feeling each other's presence. Anna rested her head on Hao's shoulder, relaxing her body completely.

"Hao, I never said something like that to anybody. And I really mean it this time" Hao kissed her head.

"I know baby. The same is for me" he squeezed her in his grip "and I love you very very very very very very very much!"

"HAO! Let me breathe!" she said, half laughing, half angry. The brunette guy loosen up is grip and smiled to her.

"Love does hurt" Anna poked him into the chest.

"Right. If you're actually over doing it"

"I was not" Anna scoffed.

"Sure you weren't" Hao wanted to sat something, but then shut up, his eyes turning into horror full.

"What?" Anna asked, wondering if he's serious or just playing around.

"Today's Friday, right?"

"So?"

"Didn't we forget something?" Anna frowned and thought for a while. Then it hit her.

"Jun's party! Oh fuck!" they both jumped up, collected their clothes, which were all over the floor and slid into them. They quickly ran to the elevator and begged for it to go faster. At the reception, Hao stopped to pay and Anna ran to her car, so she could at least pretend that they hadn't meet in the city. She flied fast through narrow streets, avoiding that main ones so she wouldn't hit into the cops. Hao, on the other hand, took the faster way and got home ahead of Anna about fifteen minutes. As Anna returned, she quickly greeted with Yoh and ran upstairs to get ready.

As evening came and everybody was about to leave, Hao and Yoh stood in front of the stairs and waited for Anna. Both brothers were wearing completely black: Hao was wearing black baggy jeans, black silky shirt, which showed the lines of his developed chest and belly. He also added a bracelet, made of black leather and silver. Yoh was wearing simple black pants and button open shirt whit black necklace on his neck. Usual of Yoh.

"Wonder how many people she'll know this time" Yoh said his thought out. Hao smirked to him.

"Enough to make you jealous" _As well as me…_ Yoh nodded.

"Hai, I figured. She's so much trouble lately" Hao laughed to him, inside thinking about himself and her.

"No duh. When she wasn't a trouble, though"

"Yeah. She…" he was cut off by the sight he saw climbing downstairs. Hao turned around to see what his brother was looking at lost his breath. It was Anna who climbed down the stairs and she looked completely drop-dead sexy: bright red, silky, shoulder-strapped mini dress, high-heeled, knee-length boots, big sparkling ruby earrings and well-visible tattoo on left shoulder. Which guy wouldn't melt from such a view? Brothers stood, looking completely dumfounded. Anna rolled her eyes, clearly expressing annoyance.

"Oh just cut it out already. Now who's not getting drunk?" she asked with boredom.

"What?" Yoh asked, completely shocked.

"Oh jeez, ok who's driving?" Hao arched his eyebrow.

"Thought that you would" Anna scoffed.

"Yeah, in your dreams. And since they're flying on high" she went to the table where all the car keys were and tossed Hao his MERCEDES's "you're driving" she took her long black leather coat and turned to the door. She stopped as she saw no reaction form the guys.

"You're coming or what?" after it, both guys quickly flew out of the house…

As Hao drove the car through sleeping city, Yoh sat by him and Anna in the back, feeling how basses of trance music stirrers her back. She knew that she wasn't supposed to go there, because Anna knew how Jun's parties are ending, but right now Anna needed to relax and so did Hao. They looked at each other at the back-vision mirrors and their eyes said the very same thing: I don't want to be here. But they were and now, as the car pulled up by huge mansion in the countryside, they will have to try their best and disappear from all the eyes…


	18. Heavy things

The three pulled up by the huge Chinese styled mansion with gardens and huge grand gates. They stepped out of the car, Yoh and Hao looking around. Yoh whistled.

"Wow, didn't know that Ren's that rich" he commented.

"It's not Ren's. It's Jun's" Anna said, walking quickly along the bricked pathway, brothers behind her "She's already working as a doctor and besides: she's the daughter of the riches business man in China and Japan"

"Cool. So how are the parties at her house?" Hao asked. Anna looked over her shoulder to him, smiling sarcastically.

"Believe me, the morning newspaper's front page is guaranteed. At least that's what they've been in last two years" Hao frowned.

"Wild ones huh? And I guess you'd be at the centre of it"

"No duh. Ok let's go" she said and opened huge folding doors.

Behind it, there was a huge hall with few footmen there. Another huge door was right at the centre of the hall's end, in the middle of crossroad of corridors. Anna took her leather coat of and tossed it to one of the footmen. The guy, looking like a highly exquisite penguin, bowed low to her.

"Kyouyama-sama" she said repetitively. Anna just nodded.

"Thanks, Alfred" she then turned to the huge door, Yoh and Hao walking behind her and feeling completely dumfounded.

"Uh, Anna, are you sure of this?" Yoh asked and earned a dreadful look from the blonde.

"And why the hell I wouldn't be?"

"Come on, Yoh. If you're afraid you can just come back for us later" Hao smirked, teasing him. Yoh got blushed, but nodded.

"Fine, whatever. This cannot be that bad" Anna rolled eyes and pushed the folding door. What was behind it, made Yoh feel like on the other planet.

The huge room was all lit up by blue neon light, floor made of plastic shining slabs. The lasers and all kinds of halogens were doing good effect on club music and basses. By the right wall stood DJ's stand and the guy with bold head and fancy looking appearance played the music that made everything stir. Anna walked on, not minding Yoh's dumfound ness. Hao was familiar with these kinds of techniques at America, so he really wasn't that surprised. Only one thing surprised him: most of people's heads turned to Anna as she entered, many greeted, rising their glasses of cocktails. Anna would always nod back.

"ANNA!!!" a shouting was heard and before anyone would have a chance to figure out what's going on; a guy with black hair and green eyes ran to Anna and lifted her, swinging her in the air.

"Daisuke! No way that's you" the blonde said, laughing to him. The guy returned her to the ground and looked to her cutely over his half glasses.

"Yep, that's me. All brand new, Kyoto made doctor, ready to heal poor people of Tokyo" Anna scoffed to him and poked him into jaw.

"I would be scared to be your patient. Anyway I wanted you to meet somebody" she took Daisuke by the arm and dragged to Yoh. Hao was already at the centre of the room, talking to HoroHoro and Ren.

"Yoh, please meet my best friend Daisuke. Daisuke, my fiancé, Yoh" the guys shook hands, Yoh staring to him with touch-her-and-I-will-kill-you look. Daisuke, however, smiled to him kindly.

"Hey, Asakura. It's a pleasure to at last meet you. Heard so lot that I guess I know more about you than you know about yourself" Yoh looked to Anna confused.

"What?" Anna asked, seeing Yoh's look.

"Nothing. So, Daisuke, how long do you know Anna?" Daisuke smiled, knowing that the guy in front of him was as jealous as hell: by the gods, he was still jealous of Anna from time to time himself. Even if they never ever dated.

"Ah well, we met in university of Tokyo about three years ago. Gosh, I still cannot forget that day when she slapped me" Daisuke cupped his cheek "hard" Anna rolled eyes, but smile lingered on her rosy lips.

"Well, you really deserved it, so don't act like a victim in front of Yoh" Yoh laughed to her.

"Oh well, good that nothing's changed. She slapped me as well when we first met" Anna shot him you-are-dead look, but a sweet in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have talked back at me" all three laughed and then Anna said "ok, I need to talk with Jun. See ya guys" she said and quickly walked across the room, in her way lifting a glass of martini from the waiter's salver. Yoh sighed as he saw how Anna's talking with Jun and couple of guys, smiling and laughing to them.

"It's hard with her, isn't it?" Daisuke asked, bringing Yoh back from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah. She's such a trouble" Daisuke laughed and tapped him on shoulder.

"Popularity and beauty is always hard combination. It makes people change"

"And Anna changed so much. Now she's…more attractive to every body. A very opposite of school. There she was an Ice Queen, but now she's communicable and nice to every one" Yoh couldn't help but wonder why she changed so much.

"You see, I've met her when her popularity was just rising and I saw most of it. And you know what? She deserves it, because she's one of the kind" Yoh nodded, looking right into the woman in red.

"Hell yeah…"

At the other corner of the room, Hao, HoroHoro and Ren were sitting by the small round table and talking.

"Oh come on. She'll come" Horo said for a thousand time, trying to convince himself.

"Sure, just like Pirika will!" shot out Ren. Hao laughed to both of them.

"You guys are so stupid. Why don't you just go and hook on another girls. They're waiting" he turned to five girls who were desperately trying to get some of the three's attention. Hao winked to them, causing all five to faint "see?"

"Ok, maybe, but Tammy…" Horo set the puppy eyes.

"Guess what?" Ren said, looking to the other side of the room.

"What?"

"They're here" Horo jumped on his feet almost overturning the table.

"Watch in, baka!" Ren yelled at him. He too turned into two girls: one with long blue hair, other with short pink. Both girls were looking hot with their tight mini dresses and large décolletages: many guys were openly drooling to them.

"Is it me, or Tammy really got hot?" Hao asked for what it seemed to be rhetorical question, but Horo took it far too serious.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Ren just poked him hard into shoulder.

"Nothing, you imbecile" Hao smirked at both of them.

"You guys just carry on. I'll have a look into today's menu of girls" he flicked his hair and went to the five girls he saw before, with the corner of his eye watching every move of Anna. He did notice how she's talking and looking to the guys around her and once again jealousy rose inside of him. Hao, however, fought it back in all costs.

Anna was chatting lively with Jun and her friends when he saw a black familiar figure appear in the mix of al the figures. She showed the man to Jun.

"Hey, do you know him?" Jun looked to Katashi and smiled.

"Sure. He's Katashi Kinoshita, son of the great Akio Kinoshita. You remember that surname, ne?"

"Yeah, he's the guy who owned great amounts of rise fields. Wow, Katashi never boasted with such impressive family tree" Jun winked to Anna.

"You know him?"

"No duh. But I didn't expect him to show up here. Especially when your parties always end up in front pages of newspapers" Jun giggled.

"Oh well, you should know many girls are after him and I have to admit" the green haired woman smiled seductively to the man in black "he's so handsome" Anna chuckled and flicked some strands of hair behind her shoulders.

"Well then, we really should make emotions more stirred" she smiled mischievously to Jun before going away to the place where Katashi stood.

"My my, what faces we see here" she said playfully to the guy. Katashi gave her a s slight smile, obviously drooling to her. Which normal guy didn't that evening?

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too" he said with no joy in his voice. Anna frowned her nose.

"So what are you doing here?" Katashi shrugged shoulders.

"The same thing as every guy: drooling to you" Anna was out of words. She gave a slight laugh to him.

"You left me speechless here" she admitted it. Katashi gave her a grin.

"No duh. You know you should really get away from me as far as you can" Anna's eyebrow flew up.

"And why is that?" she took one step closer, but now it was only one step of space left between them. Katashi could feel her expensive and exclusive perfume tickle his nose, which fired him up even more. After that kiss at night, when they met, Katashi couldn't help, but want more.

"Because I may not hold myself back and kiss you right here, in front of all people" Anna held back a blush that was already forming on her cheeks. Nevertheless, Katashi caught some fragrance of the reddish color. He smirked to her.

"Oh my, didn't I just make Anna Kyouyama blush?" Anna gave him challenging look.

"No you didn't. I was not blushing"

"Oh yeah? I could say you were afraid of my replica" Anna fumed inside. Who in his right mind would dare to call her coward? No one! And Anna was determined to prove it. Whatever the conditions were.

"And what am I supposed to be scared of?" she asked, taking another step closer: now they were very close, about three inches from each other. Anna felt the same coldness coming from his as she felt his presence nearer. With the corner of her eye, the blonde saw that no body practically looked at them. Street's clear, green light's on.

"Embarrassment?" Anna scoffed.

"In your dreams"

"Prove it" Katashi gave a dangerous challenge, knowing that it could end up in catastrophe, but he took a risk. He liked risking. So did Anna. She did one thing that was about to be called suicide, but later it will be the greatest fortune to her future: Anna swung in and kissed Katashi roughly, feeling how familiar cold's traveling down her insides, making her shiver from it, but she didn't break off. Just like the last time, the blonde fought to the end.

From the other side of the room, Yoh just stood and stared at Anna and another guy. Daisuke done the same thing, looking here to Yoh and then to Anna and vice versa. Yoh couldn't figure out if what he's now seeing was truth or just his worst nightmare. He also didn't know what to do, he felt completely lost: all kinds of emotions were stirring inside of him. The jealousy and anger took over. He rushed to the couple, eyes burning with hate.

From another end of the room, Hao was watching everything that's been going on. His insides were almost burnt in ashes jealousy. _What the hell is she thinking?!!! And who in the world is that guy?!!! Why is she kissing him? That's supposed to be me!!! Not. Oh, the hell with that all! She's in a serious trouble not even here with Yoh, but with me at home as well!_ The brunette guy watched how his younger brother's making his way to the couple, which already tore themselves from each other…

Yoh closed to the couple and with no emotions punched hard to Katashi. The strike was such a sledgehammer that Katashi rolled on the floor, his lip bleeding. Anna widened her eyes to Yoh, only now completely understanding what kind of suicide she'd done: not only did she forget that yoh, her fiancé, was here, but Hao as well. _Fuck! Now you've done it! I completely forgot about them. Jeez, this is what happens when you live alone too long! _Anna made a mental note to at least try to explain everything to Hao. That was more important that another fight with Yoh. No duh.

"We're leaving" Yoh took Anna by arm "now!" his eyes burned with anger. Anna tried to free herself, but Yoh's grip was as tight as frozen.

"Let me go, Asakura!" she demanded. Few people were already looking to them. Yoh dragged Anna across the room, finding Hao with eyes. Hao nodded and turned away, not feeling sure about Anna's safety: he knew that Yoh might be unpredictable when he's angry. Yoh dragged Anna outside and to the car. He threw her into the back and sat by the wheel. The keys were inside, so Yoh just turned the engine on and drove fast back home. Anna sat in silence, not knowing what to expect from him: now she felt as if she's weak against Yoh, what is a great surprise, since she never was afraid of him. But now the circumstances were different, now she done something that was a very good excuse to become angry. What else she could expect. _And to think of Hao! I could swear I saw the same anger in his eyes. Oh shit, Anna try to control your eccentric ness next time! If there will be a next time. _

Yoh pulled up by their house and got off, Anna following him. Yoh once again grabbed her by arm and, as he opened the door and shut them, threw here by the wall and pressed Anna with his body. The same situation once again, only that now Yoh was unpredictably furious and could do gods know what things.

"What the fuck you were doing with that idiot?" he asked his voice husky and angry. Anna gave a bored sigh, but inside she was all stirred and kind of scarred.

"What's your business in that?" Yoh widened his eyes to her, completely knocked out of his feet with such an answer.

"YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH THAT GUY IN FRONT OF ALL PEOPLE!!! HOW WAS I TO REACT?!!!" Anna never heard Yoh shouting at all, not to mention on her. She was surprised by this behavior of his, but kept cool although fear was growing inside of her.

"So what do you want me to say? That I liked it? Or that I had a reason of doing it for some reason?" Yoh, once again, felt completely out of his feet with such answers and ignorance of her. He couldn't control himself anymore: he took Anna's face into his palms and made her gaze fixed on his.

"If you liked it, fine. We'll see how you'll like this" he kissed her roughly; more that Anna was used to. She resisted to him, not wanting him to go further, but Yoh was stronger, much stronger. His press held her against the wall, his hands moving all over her body and under her skirt. Anna struggled in his arms, knowing where this would go. She didn't want it, she wasn't ready, but Yoh didn't mind that: Anna knew that this time he would take her by force. And with that thought came fear: so great that Anna would only now understand what it really means. Yoh lifted her from the ground, Anna still struggling in his grip, but she wasn't strong enough to confront Yoh in physical way. Yoh threw her on couch and fell on her, tearing off her dress and relieving her breasts.

"No…Yoh…no…let go" she tried to escape him and almost succeeded, but Yoh caught her in the mid-way to the door and pushed against the wall once again.

"You're not going anywhere" his voice was not threatening and Anna could swear that now it was it. Yoh continued stroking his hands through her body and Anna now struggled even more, but couldn't escape Yoh. She was cornered now. Yoh lifted her dress and made her legs twine around him. Anna still resisted, but now she felt in a complete shock and fear, that her eyes filled with tears of horror. Suddenly, a strong arm detached Yoh from her and Anna collapsed to the floor. She looked up to the guy who was standing in front and recognized him: Hao.

"Go upstairs. Me and my brother have a little thing to discuss" he said, his tone husky and worried at the same time. He covered Anna with her leather coat and showed her upstairs, whispering into her ear that he'll be right up. As Anna was gone, Hao turned to Yoh. Both stood for a while, looking into each other… The storm was about to come…Or not…


	19. We're leaving, but only together

Yoh and Hao stood immobile for some time, looking right into each other. Hao started the talk:

"What in a whole wide world you were thinking?!" he asked, his voice angry and threatening. Yoh, once again, felt dumfounded. What was _he _thinking in asking such things?!

"Meaning?" Yoh crossed arms on his chest and looking to Hao angrily.

"Meaning, do you remember what baa-san told you about Anna?" Yoh's jaw fell open.

"What the hell?" Hao's patience almost reached its end.

"The hell is that you're not allowed to take her if she doesn't want it!" Hao stepped closer, now their eyes very close "do you want this engagement to be broke off?" he said, his voice low and dreadful.

"No! But she's…"

"She's what?! Acting differently? No duh, she'd been living this way for long time, so what do you expect? That she'll leap into your arms straight ahead?"

"Now you're saying that she'd done right thing?! Unbelievable!" Hao groaned to this.

"No! What I am saying is that she's not the same Anna that you've known. Now she's popular and can have any guy she wants. And now suddenly you show up and raising rights as her fiancé. That's exactly how you cannot act if you want her to stay with you!" Yoh felt like punching this voice of truth: his emotions were still stirred but Yoh's sense was coming back and he could recognize the original truth. However, he decided to not see it.

"What am I to do now?! Go and say sorry to her?" Hao shook head.

"No. You must give her time. And do not talk to her today or tomorrow, whatever. She'll just get worse" Yoh arched an eyebrow.

"How come you know so much about it?" Hao smirked to him.

"In contradiction to you, I'm able to get the most obvious things. Night, Yoh. I believe you have many things to set up in your mind" Hao turned around and went upstairs, leaving Yoh to fight his own battles.

But instead of going to his room, Hao went on, reaching the door of Anna's room. He silently slid them open and closed behind him. Hao saw Anna standing by the window, only in her silky black night-gown. The summer nights were warm enough so she left the window open. Hao closed to her silently; Anna didn't even notice him until he slid his arms around her delicate waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Anna let out a gasp, her body tensing under Hao's grip.

"How are you?" Hao asked her silently. Anna didn't say anything: she was searching for a right answer to express her emotions, but nothing came to head. She felt completely lost.

"I…don't know…" she whispered. Her body was still tensed. Right now Anna lastly felt like relaxing, since she felt such guilt in front of Hao "are you mad at me?" Hao let out a sigh.

"A bit. More like extremely jealous. But I think I understand why you've done it" Anna's eyes widened. _How on earth he…? _She quickly turned around and rammed her gaze into Hao's warm brown eyes. _Warm? But he's supposed to be mad! My gods, what the hell is wrong with me?! _

"How? How the hell you could know?" she hit him into chest with her hands in fists, like trying to hit the unbearable truth from him, but it was hopeless. She burst into tears, because she didn't understand how Hao could not be angry at her. Yoh was. Hao hugged her tight around shoulders, making her stop.

"Hey, baby, it's ok. I'm here. I'm not mad. I couldn't be" Anna felt how hot tears are washing her cheeks. The blonde didn't understand why she was crying: it was she who done this stupidest thing in a world. But Hao understood. He knew she was crying because _he_ wasn't mad at her, because _he_ forgave it all to her and Anna wasn't used to that. She rarely was forgiven, not to mention her beneficent.

"Hao, you idiot. You shouldn't do this" she whispered "you should just go away and leave me be" Hao looked to her face and wiped some tears from her milky cheek.

"But you need me now. How can I leave you in this condition?" Anna gasped to him, more tears flowing across her cheeks.

"Hao…I…I'm so sorry! I don't know what the hell came to me…I just…" Hao cut her off by placing finger on her lips.

"I understand. It's ok. When you're ready we'll talk, ok?" Anna nodded. She still couldn't get it how Hao could be so understandable. He should be angrier than Yoh! But then it occurred to her.

"Hao…oh this might sound silly, but…I know why you can forgive me" Hao smiled to her with a sweet smile. This kind of smile was for her and only her.

"Because of our past?" he asked as if predicting Anna's thoughts. The blonde nodded, not looking to his eyes.

"Yeah. I think that the connection between us is stronger than we thought" Hao's hug tightened as if trying to protect Anna from something. That something was his family and…the world.

"Maybe. But we'll talk later, ok? You need to get some sleep" he led her to the bed and covered her with silky covers. Anna didn't let go off his hand.

"Stay with me. At least for a while" Hao smiled and nodded.

"Hai. I love you, baby" he bent to kiss her.

"I love you too" the blonde whispered before falling asleep.

Next day, Hao woke up from the sound of banging doors. He quickly ran downstairs, to find extremely pissed off Yoh. Hao understood immediately what happened.

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes, I tried" Hao sighed and punched his forehead with palm.

"I-D-I-O-T! I can't get it whether you want to save this marriage or not?!" Yoh rolled his eyes.

"It would be lots easier if she wouldn't act like a slut!" Hao groaned.

"Ok, I got the idea. Where had she gone?" Yoh shrugged shoulders.

"I don't know, but I'm gone as well" he said, walking to the door. Hao ran after him.

"Where?"

"To drown my feelings" Yoh said and banged the door in front of Hao.

"Jeez, where the hell this house has gone into?" the brunette guy ran upstairs, quickly dressed up and ran to the garage. His jaw fell open from the sight: his brand new MERCEDES was gone.

"Stupid baka, Yoh! If I'll find a single scratch on it…" his eyes caught another sight: it was black motor cycle in the corner of the garage. _What? I don't remember this…_ He walked to it and saw a flying scull artwork. Hao stroked his fingers through it, admiring the perfect lines. He noticed one thing on it, an author's name: Anna-chan: catch me when I'm dead. He smirked to that. _Wow, Anna's good at the aoristic _(things that are drawn on car, motos and so on…)_… This is wonderful… _Hao traveled his eyes across the motor bike and caught on keys in lock. He opened the automatic gates and turned on the motor bike: the sound of engine flew through the air. Hao flew out of the garage, the gate closing behind him.

The brunette guy flew through the streets, knowing where he might find Anna. He reached the old stables and hopped of the motor bike. Hao ran through the stables to the box where Anna's mare would usually stand: it was empty. Hao quickly saddled his chocolate brown steed Katsu and rode of.

The guy ridded for about ten minutes until he reached an isolated lake he'd never seen before. There, sitting on the edge of it, he spotted a blonde girl. He urged his steed to her. As he stopped right behind her, Anna didn't even turn to face him: she knew Hao would come.

"I know you'd come" she said. Hao hopped off his steed and sat by her side.

"Another fight with Yoh?" he asked as if not knowing. Anna let out a sigh.

"Yeah. Where is he now?" Hao shrugged shoulders.

"I don't know. He said he would be drowning his feeling, so he must be somewhere in a bar, drinking his head of" Hao said this casually, but inside he was worried. After all, Yoh was his otouto. Anna let out another painful sigh.

"Hao, I think he presages that we're together. If he wouldn't…" Anna stroked palm through her face "he wouldn't be so…angry and…hateful" Hao had to admit it.

"I think you're right, but he still doesn't know. And what could we do about it?" he took Anna's hand into his. Anna squeezed it, feeling how his energy interviews and mixes with hers.

"One thing I will do for sure" the blonde squeezed her eyes shut "today I'll leave for Izumo to break off our engagement" Hao looked to her as if she was crazy.

"What? No, Anna its not…" Anna shut him up by placing her lips onto his. Some tears broke out, streaming down her face.

"I still won't be able to live without you. I love you way too much" she said in a whisper. Hao stroked his hand through her cheek, feeling wetness on it.

"My Anna…You're so silly. This is gonna be a suicide" Anna touched his forehead with hers.

"All my life was a suicide. This one will be only a drop in a sea" Hao kissed her gently.

"Where will you go? If you'll break off the engagement, Asakuras will drop of into street. I can help you, but…" for second time Anna broke him off with a kiss.

"Don't worry, I had it all figured out. I have some property and drafts left from my parents so I could live from it. I never used them so I'll have enough until I'll end up university" Hao sighed.

"Ok, but I still think that this is suicide. I mean, well…" Anna nodded.

"I know, but you done a suicide for me yesterday as well. You know it could've ended in a disaster" Hao smiled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I still was wondering, who was that guy you've kissed that night?" Anna almost held her blush.

"He was…oh the heck…his name's Katashi Kinoshita" Hao's eyes widened.

"Isn't he the guy…" Anna nodded.

"Yep, he is" Hao didn't want for this conversation to go any further so he just kept silent.

"I cannot tell why I am so attracted to him. He scared the hell out of me"

"Well, you cannot figure out many things about yourself" Hao teased. Anna poked him into the jaw.

"Hey, look who's talking" Hao smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, we both are complicated. Anyway" he lifted Anna from the ground and threw her over his shoulder. Anna screamed, trying to get free.

"Hao, you baka, what the hell you're doing?!!!"

"Being complicated" Hao caught her mare and lifted Anna onto her. He then took his steed and hopped onto it.

"Now, we will go someplace" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Where exactly?" Hao only smirked.

"You just follow me" he urged his steed and ridded off, Anna following him.

After about fifteen minutes, the couple was driving home on motor cycle. As they returned, Hao took Anna by the wrist and led her upstairs to her room. Anna still felt dumfound.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as Hao closed the door behind him.

"I told you I'm being complicated" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I'm going with you to see baa-san at the Izumo, but before that" he pulled her to his body "I've decided to have some wild and hot sex with you, since Yoh had a chance to touch you more than I would like" Anna laughed to him.

"You are crazy, Hao-kun, but that's why I like you" she said. Hao raised an eyebrow.

"What was that? Hao-kun? My gods, I'm blessed!" he lifted Anna from the ground and carried her to the bed, falling on it. They rolled over, tearing the clothes from each other. Anna wanted Hao and Hao wanted Anna. Not much more to be told. After all, both were so passionate that sometimes, both were scared that of this passion that would consume them each time they're together…


	20. Hard goodbye

Hao and Anna were lying on Anna's bed, panting heavily.

"So…when are you going to see baa-san?" Hao asked as if they were still talking. Anna cuddled up by him and rested her head onto Hao's shoulder.

"Today, when Yoh would come back. I cannot leave him in such condition, you know"

"Yeah, that would be bad. I mean" Hao sighed painfully "Yoh's unpredictable in two ways: when he's angry and when he's drunk. He could do gods know what things" Anna shuddered from the thought.

"What if he'll do something to himself when I'll leave?" Hao kissed her head. He knew that Anna is very concerned about Yoh, but it also showed that she's not so egocentric person as she was showing.

"I'll be looking over him. Don't worry" Anna sighed. Yes, she knew that Hao can be trusted. He always loved Yoh more than life.

"Another thing" Anna sat up in the bed, revealing her naked breast. Hao smiled to her, seeing not Anna anymore, but a goddess that was sent to him from above.

"What?"

"I don't wanna fool Yoh anymore, so, I've decided to tell him the truth" Hao popped out eyes to her.

"You're crazy' he stated the fact in very calm voice. This made Anna laugh her head off "now you're crazier" Hao stated, smiling.

"Sorry, Hao-kun, but it's just so funny to see you calling me crazy in such a serious tone" she brushed a tear of laughter and continued talking "anyway, that would be fair after all. Maybe then we could live together" Hao closed to her and touched her milky cheek.

"They won't let us, you know that. Only because of our past they wouldn't let to do so" Anna knew this truth all too well, but she wanted to at least try for it. However, she understood that it would be fruitless and maybe even worse.

"Hao-kun, how then I am to be without you? The day we parted those years ago…" Hao hugged her.

"I know, Anna-chan, I know. I felt the same way, not knowing which way to turn. Know this that we will be together. In a good way or bad, we will, understand?" Anna nodded. She knew that Hao would always be there for her.

"Ok. So, if we're ready, let me pack my things" she kissed him lightly "we have a long journey ahead of us" Hao smiled and nodded.

"Fine, go" he jumped into the dressing-gown and went to the shower. Anna only smiled to herself and began organizing her things.

As Anna entered the shower, she noticed reminder blinking on the shelf. Once again she pulled the box out of the drawer and took a small pill to her palm. She looked right into it, thinking to herself. _Whole these years I've been using it. Wonder how it would be like to live without it, to be pregnant, to have and raise children…to have family. I wonder of Hao wants it. Oh jeez, I know so little about him and he? Does he know something more about me? How can I be so inadverted and not ask him? _As Anna was thinking about it, a door of the shower bin opened silently and a hot arm pulled Anna right under hot stream of the water.

"Hao, you idiot, what are you…" he cut her off by kissing her, pressing her against the wall. Anna didn't resist; she loved it when Hao catches her by surprise.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" the brunette guy smiled guiltily to her. Anna frowned, pretending to be mad.

"Say that to the person that cares"

"I'm a person that cares" Hao smirked to her. Anna poked him into chest.

"I know you are. Anyway, let me out. I need to finish packing and get changed" her silky dressing-gown was soaked. Hao threw his sight across her body, admiring her goddess-like lines.

"Oh come on, you look so hot when you're wet" Anna rolled eyes as if still mad, but she liked it when Hao compliments her like that.

"Whatever now let me go" Hao shook his head.

"Say please" Anna crossed arms on her chest, frowning nose.

"No"

"Say it" Hao held his ground. Anna sighed and kissed him roughly, stirring Hao's emotions with that earring of hers.

"You can go" Hao said quickly, smiling to her mischievously. Anna smiled back and walked out of the cabin. She quickly changed into long white terrycloth robe and collected all things needed from the shower. She quickly walked out of the bathroom to continue packing. But she didn't know that she forgot one thing…under the cupboard of the bathroom, laid a small round white pill…

After Anna was done packing, she and Hao sat in the kitchen and waited for Yoh to show up. The couple was beginning to worry, since they've been waiting for him more than two hours. Anna'd been drinking gods know which cup of coffee until she finally stood up and went to the drawer.

"What are you doing?" Hao asked suspiciously. Anna took a pack of cigarettes from the drawer and a lighter. She drew on one of the cigarettes and expired a thick cloud of smoke.

"Calming myself down. What?" Hao arched an eyebrow: yeah, he saw her drinking alright, but smoking? The life ways of Anna was still a huge mystery to him.

"Nothing, it's just not like you" Anna laughed as she sat back in front of him, placing an ashtray on the table. She handed the pack to Hao.

"I know that means leading you away from the right, but still…" Hao laughed at her.

"How thoughtful of you, but thanks anyway" he took one of the cigarettes and drew it on as well.

One cigarette passed out, then – another and so on. The seventh was gone when the couple heard a bang of door opened. Anna stood up quickly and went to the front door. She saw what she's been expecting to see: a completely drunk Yoh, in love with the floor.

"Yoh, you baka, where the hell have you been? You made me worry" Anna went to the brunette guy and helped him to stand. Yoh tried to say something, but the alcohol affected his brains to much for him to breathe out any word. Anna threw his arm around her neck and led him upstairs, tripping on every stair from Yoh's weight. When finally Anna got him to his room, she sat him on bed and pulled of his shirt. As she was about to unzip his pants so Yoh could feel more comfortable, she stopped from all sudden. Anna recalled the night with Yoh two years ago and the night with him yesterday. _Yesterday? Oh shit, time does fly fast. It seemed as if it was already eternity ago. _She sighed and continued her job. As Anna finished and covered Yoh with covers, she kneeled to him and stared into his cute face. Even now, when Yoh was as drunk as vat, Anna found his feature cute and childish, although Yoh was long ago not a boy. She moved some strands of his chocolate brown hair from eyes, so they wouldn't wake him up. As the blonde done it, a bindle at the back of her throat formed a sharp pain and some tears in her eyes. _Why the hell am I doing this? Yoh done nothing to me, I done bad things to him. And now, I'm leaving this wonderful and naïve person all alone! How can I do that?! I don't want to hurt him. _Anna stroked two tears away from her cheeks and froze in place. An echo of some song or poem reflected from her conscience.

Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keep avoiding me

Sorrow on my soul

'Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company.

Anna looked down at Yoh. The words felt so right when she thought about all the thing she'd done behind Yoh's back: dating with guys, wild parties, alcohol…Hao… the song continued to echo inside of her…Anna barely held back her tears.

He's more than a man

And this is more than love

Reason that this guy is blue.

Clouds rolling it

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true.

_That's right! I cannot be true to Yoh! I love him, but I cannot love him the same way I love Hao! And I'm hurting Yoh so much. Not by my words or him realizing what I am doing, but with my soul turning away from him. Oh, if only I could change it the way he would be happy as well…_

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I'm happy with some other guy

I can see him dieing.

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Every time I walk outa door

I see him dieing little more inside.

I don't wanna hurt him anymore,

I don't wanna take away his life.

I don't wanna be a murderer…

Anna sighed, placing her hand onto Yoh's. The guy didn't wake up, but Anna felt how his warmth emerges from his inside. _I'm killing him so much! Why this must happen to me? And Hao? He must be feeling the same way, betraying his own brother with his…sister-in-law. Wah! That's what I am supposed to be to Hao. Anna, you're such a murderer!_

I feel it in the air

As I'm doing my hair,

Preparing for another day.

A kiss up on my cheek

He's here reluctantly

As if I'm gonna be out late.

I say I won't be long

Just hanging with the girls

A liar didn't have to tell,

Because we both know

Where I'm about to go

And we know it very well.

Anna got up on her feet and before going out of his room, took one glance at Yoh, knowing that it might be the last. She sighed and closed the door silently, leaning against it. The thought that she's about to hurt the person that loves her more than life was kind of unbearable. The blonde stood there, looking into nothingness, the piece echoing in her mind.

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I'm happy with some other guy

I can see him dieing.

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Every time I walk outa door

I see him dieing little more inside.

I don't wanna hurt him anymore,

I don't wanna take away his life.

I don't wanna be a murderer…

Anna's cheeks were crossed by tears. She once again didn't know why she was crying. It's just that Yoh became her brother lately. No matter that they were arguing and all, but it was just so…natural and now it was about to change a lot. Anna knew that it would be lots harder to him than it is to her still Anna couldn't believe she's about to commit such a suicide. The blonde moved towards the stairs and climbed down. At the last step she collapsed and sat there, crying with sob. Hao closed to her and sat by her side. Seeing how she's suffering tore Hao's heart apart, but he too felt this heaviness about Yoh. He knew that his brother wouldn't understand: later he might cope with it, but he won't figure out the reasons in right way. Hao felt pain inside as he touched Anna's shuddering shoulders.

His trust

I might as well take a gun and put it to his head

Get it over with

I don't wanna do this.

Anymore…

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Every time I walk outa door

I see him dieing little more inside.

I don't wanna hurt him anymore,

I don't wanna take away his life.

I don't wanna be a murderer…

No no no no…

Yeah yeah yeah…

"Anna, calm down, babe" Hao whispered to her ear. His tone was soothing and comforting. Anna, however, didn't stop crying, only sobbing stopped.

"I feel so…guilty and…betraying him" Anna whispered, trembling with all body. Hao hugged her tighter.

"I know, baby, I know" Anna wanted to scream out that she didn't want to hurt Yoh because she loved his brother too much, but what was the point of it? No point.

"Hao, I love you very much. But I cannot shake the feeling that I'm killing Yoh this way. I…I…"

"Sh. Its ok, girl, I understand. I feel the same way. He's my brother and we have no choice but to hurt him if we want to be together" Hao stroked gently through her hair. Anna felt safer and calmer in his arms, but still this place, this house now put a pressure on her. She wanted to escape it right now!

"Hao, please, let's go. I don't want to be here anymore" Hao helped her to stand up and collect her suitcase. They went into already dark outside: Anna took her black BMW and Hao - his silver MERCEDES. They didn't know whether they're to separate or to stay together, but either way, the cars were needed.

They both drove in highway for about half and hour and then, as they turned into the forest road to Izumo, Anna felt how really afraid she was…


	21. Spark in the dark

A/N: Lemonies again!!!XD Anyway, this story was supposed to be with lemons, I mean, I've rated it M for a good reason XD. Pardon my...ahem...mature themes, but I just cannot not put it there. For those who obey every order I'm terribly sorry TT

Both cars pulled up by a huge mansion at the beautiful place of Izumo's town. The forests surrounded this enormous house, making place look more mysterious and solemn.

The couple got out of their cars and stopped in front of each other. For a while, a silence fell between them. Hao saw Anna's face, which was lit up by a car's lights: he saw she was worried and scared, although as always she would try to hide it. After a moment of awkwardness

"I should go alone" she said. Hao nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you should. Hey, Anna-chan?" he asked. Anna closed her eyes for a while and opened them again: she liked it so much when Hao called her Anna-chan. It felt so right from his lips.

"Yeah"

"I love you and take care, ok? I'll be waiting here" Anna fell into his embrace, hugging him tight. She was scared of that what was about to happen, scared of parting with Hao for ever. But yet the hope remained and both held onto it.

"I love you too, Hao-kun. So wait for me" Hao kissed her lightly and let her go. As he looked after her walking away into the night, he thought that he's the luckiest guy in the Universe if he deserved to have Anna by his side.

The blonde woman was walking to the main door of the temple-like house. He heart pounded so quickly that she thought that it might jump out of her chest. Before Anna reached the door, it opened right in front of her nose, revealing a short, old, black haired woman, dressed in traditional Japanese kimono. Anna stopped and bowed respectfully to her.

"Kino-sama" the old woman gave a slight bow and addressed to Anna.

"Anna, my child, what brings you here at this time?" Anna lowered her eyes.

"I needed to speak with you, Kino-sama. It is very important subject, so I just couldn't postpone it" Kino nodded.

"Hai, I understand. Come in, my child" Anna walked into huge hallway and followed Kino to the room where only a table with tea cups and teapot stood. Two pillows laid on both sides of the small square table. Kino showed Anna to sit down and sat in front of her. She prepared tea and poured a cup for Anna.

"So, I'm listening" Kino began. Anna inhaled deeply and said:

"Kino-sama, I wanted to tell that…well, I've decided to break Yoh's and mine engagement" the blonde looked into Kino's eyes, as if waiting for a storm. Kino stared at the blonde for a while. Then she spoke out, her voice sounding dreadful.

"What brought you to this decision? Or should I ask who?" Anna widened her eyes. Could this be true?

"And you're talking about?"

"You know who I am talking about. The history is about to repeat itself" Kino said. Anna gasped in those words. They sounded so scary to her, that all she wanted was to get away as far as she could. But Anna being Anna wouldn't do that in her life! Vice versa, she would stand and look right into the eyes of her fears.

"If it is, then how you are to stop me?" Kino raised her eyebrow.

"And who said I'm going to? You're free to do what ever you want, just have in mind that if you choose Hao, instead of Yoh, your destiny will be doggoned" Anna folded her fingers and placed them on the table.

"So, you'll just leave me be, without any explanation and would let me live with Hao. Am I right?" Kino nodded.

"Hai, you're right. But note this that yours and his happiness could end in disaster. It already did five hundred years ago" Anna nodded. She was ready to risk everything for their sake.

"I see. Let's make a deal: I'm leaving without any rumor and you are going to try and explain everything to Yoh" Anna placed this suggestion, hoping for it to be successful. Kino remained still for some time, but then she spoke out:

"What do you want me to explain to him? Hm? That the woman of his life just ran away with his brother? That she loved him more? Or that she's the reincarnation of family's embarrassment? Or maybe why her parents were killed?" Anna barely held her tongue: she couldn't listen to these things, but she knew that Yoh must know about it. The blonde inhaled deeply.

"That's exactly what I want him to know. Since I haven't enough courage and strength to just go and explain it myself, I'm asking you to do so. There would be less pain to him and to me" Kino nodded.

"You'd always distinguish with your shrewd mind. I can only hope that it works clear right now" Anna shut her eyes close and opened them again.

"Now, my mind is as clear as never. You can be assured of that" Anna stood up and bowed to Kino.

"Kino-sama, it was a privilege consort with you" Kino only gave her a slight nod.

"Good luck to You, Anna-san" the blonde walked out of the room. She walked faster and faster, until at the end of the hallway she started to run and quickly disappeared behind the door.

Kino sat by the table, immobile for some time. Then she said to nothingness.

"I told you it wasn't good idea to let them live all together" from the doorway's shadows emerged a silhouette of a man. He was tall, brawny, with long brown hair. His face was hidden by a mask, but it seemed that the mask only adorned him more. He spoke in a low-bass voice, a bit throaty.

"I know I've done a mistake. But there is no turning back, isn't there?" Kino shook her head.

"No, Mikihisa. What we can do is to give a visit to Yoh. As Anna asked…" …

The blonde woman ran out of the house and to the two cars. She noticed the man standing there and only picked up her pace. As Anna closed to Hao, he turned to face her happy smile. Anna jumped into his embrace, laughing and crying at the same time. She was so happy that they would have a time to spend together…like the rest of their live.

"Hao-kun, stay with me tonight. We have to celebrate it" she said. Hao kissed her gently.

"Where?" Anna smiled mischievously to him.

"You just follow me, ok? I'll take us there" she kissed him shortly and ran to her car. As they both moved away from the house, Anna felt how her heart becomes lighter and lighter. Now no one will be able to ruin her and Hao's happiness. No one. Or so they both thought…

The two cars pulled up by the small, traditional Japanese house in the forest. It was about half and hour away from the city, so the surroundings were quiet and isolated. Anna got out of the car, followed by Hao. He looked around, before gazing questionably to Anna. She answered with a smile and went towards the door. She unlocked it and entered. Hao didn't see anything until Anna lit up the hall: it was spotless, not a tiny detail of desolation. Hao wolf-whistled.

"Wow, what have you done here? Magic?" Anna smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Yeah, the magic of a clean-up company" Hao laughed and kissed her back. Anna broke off and went into other room.

"Could you get the fire burning?" a voice of her came from behind the walls.

"Sure" Hao checked one room and recognized as a living room with a fireplace. He smiled to himself. _Yep, she loves fire. Just like I do…But now we're playing with the fire…a very dangerous fire… _Hao kneeled to the fireplace and set the fire burning easily. As he did so, Anna came in with the bucket of ice, champagne in it and two glasses. Hao smirked to her.

"You seriously done something here" Anna smiled and gave the glasses and the bucket to him. She went to the expensive-looking stereo speaker system and turned on some rock song. Hao raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting taste of yours" Anna laughed.

"Like you don't like it" Hao put the bucket and glasses on the table and pulled Anna to his body.

"So why don't we…listen to it together" Anna didn't need to be told twice: she swung in and kissed him roughly. Hao answered the same, tearing her clothes from her body. Anna answered the same, pulling of his shirt. The basses were stirring the floor and everything around.

_Welcome to the party  
Its only me and you  
Tell the world to go away, babe  
And Ill tell you what to do  
Come over here and kiss me  
I want to pull your hair  
Turn out the lights and hold me  
I want to touch you everywhere_

They fell on the floor and rolled over and over, kissing wildly and giving each other a painful pleasure, just like the first time they had sex. The first time was hot, but now it was even hotter, since both knew that the freedom was at their hands. Hao rolled on Anna and bit her breasts and nipples. Anna moaned in pain and pleasure all together. She lifted herself and wrapped arms around Hao's neck, pulling him down and rolling on.

_We dont need nobody, baby  
We dont need champagne  
I'll take you to the deepest,  
Darkest, hottest, lovers lane_

The couple continued rolling. As they stopped, Hao started entering Anna, making her scream from it. He knew he was harsh and gave her a lot of pain, but nights like these were all the same: the couple didn't imagine sex without a bit of a savour of pain.

_For a little spark in the dark  
Just a little spark in the dark  
Dont matter where we sleep  
Dont matter where we park  
All we need is a spark, spark  
_

_Spark in the dark  
Just a little spark in the dark_

Anna took over and rolled on Hao. Her body moved to the rythm of the song and that made her gain lots of pleasure. She was moaning from whole the pleasure, not wanting it to end. Nothing was matter then, only she and Hao...

_Come around midnight  
Well be crawlin on the floor  
Burnin with the fever  
And yellin out for more  
_

_But dont you write it in your  
Diary, baby  
Dont blab it on the phone  
Cuz if your mom and dad find out  
Theyll skin me to the bone_

Hao grabbed her by hips and rolled over, once again appearing on top. He fumbled around her body, making Anna groan, soince his moves were a bit agonizing. As Hao slid inside of Anna deeper and deeper, the song became louder and stirred the floor even more.

_Now we dont need instructions,  
Baby  
Dont you be afraid  
It takes a little friction  
Thats how our love is made  
_

_From a little spark in the dark  
Just a little spark in the dark  
Dont matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
As long as it is me and you_

_We got a spark in the dark  
Just a little spark in the dark, yeah_

And to think it all started with a loud morning. The evening was even louder to someone. Anna's back hogged, her body got ready to get the hardest, but Hao was playing with her now: he didn't let her to feel the top, just prolonging her pleasant moans and already inpatient scratches of nails. Hao felt how his back aches from her scratches, but he didn't care: in answer, he bit her skin and brests, not stopping going inside her. Anna clenched Hao's skin into her fists, groaning from the endless pleasure. It did't seem to have an ending.

_We dont need nobody, baby  
We dont need cocaine  
I'll take you to the deepest,  
Darkest, hottest lovers lane_

But the ending was about to come: Hao was already doing her so hard that Anna only screaked in pain, gripping his skin more painfully. She struggled under Hao, but he wasn't about to let her escape; he knew the rules of this game too well. Hao only done her deeper and coldblooded. He knew she actually enjoyes resisting to him. It wasn't the first night after all.

_Spark in the dark_

_Just a little spark in the dark_

_Dont matter where we sleep_

_Dont matter where we park_

_All we need is a spark, spark_

_Spark in the dark  
_

The last spark of lust came to its brightest and not easily was cooled off. Anna and Hao laid on the floor, panting heavily. They didn't know what was going on around, or does the world still spin around. All they felt was each other's heat and the salt of each other's sweat, mixing on them. Anna stroked her hand instinctively through Hao's head and laid her head on the floor, the last bits of strength abandoning her. Hao couldn't stay lifted on his arms, so he gently let himself to fall on Anna and stay there.

The fire was sparkling, spreading warmth to the couple, who laid on the pelage rug in front of it. They were slumberous, giving everything to not fall asleep. Anna whispered, her eyes shut:

„I thought...this couldn't get any better. But I...was wrong" she said silently. Hao opened his eyes lazily, looking right into her gorgeous face.

„We could try to make it even better. But we have a lots of time" Anna smiled, not opening her eyes, since she was too tired for it.

„I love you, Hao-kun" she said before completely falling asleep. Hao smiled kindly to her.

„I love you too, my Anna" he whispered and cuddled cloder to her, instantly falling asleep...


	22. Big news!

After that night, Hao and Anna would be living together. Well, technically, since Hao was still "visiting" Yoh. He would come back to Anna's place to spend a night with her and morning. After it Hao would usually leave for work, since he got himself a place in his father's company. Anna continued studying medicine, when the summer holiday's was over, getting a scholarship enough for her to live properly. Everything's seemed to be happy and normal, with Hao coming back for a dinner or supper; sometimes he would stay through the night, which would be as wild as hell. Anna was more than satisfied with this, feeling that finally her life might be perfect. Until that morning…

Anna woke up with a sense that she's about to throw up. The blonde quickly ran to the bathroom, but nothing came out, only heaving and nothing else. She spent like this a couple of hours, leaned onto the wall in the bathroom. Each time Anna tried to stand up, the sickness would come over again and put her down once again. Anna sat on the floor, feeling how weak she was from heaving up. _Shit, what the hell is wrong with me? I had never been so sick before, except maybe when I had hangover. But still…it doesn't make any sense. _Anna tried to stand up again: she slowly lifted herself, leaning on a wall. This time, the action only made her feel dizzier, but nothing more. Anna slowly walked to the kitchen and found a phone. She found the number of taxi and called it. Anna decided to go to the hospital, but driving in this condition would be risky. Besides, she didn't want to worry Hao, since he had enough troubles himself with Yoh and his job. The taxi promised to be at fifteen minutes time, so Anna got dressed in jeans and black pullover as quickly as she could and left the house. The taxi took her quickly through the city and stopped by a huge white building. The blonde went inside and asked for a doctor. One of them, a friendly looking woman in her mid-forties, accepted her. Anna went into the examination room, trembling a bit…

Yoh stepped into the house of his parents at the Izumo village. He looked around, searching for someone: from one room, Kino stepped out.

"She's here, isn't she, baa-san" Yoh asked immediately. Kino showed him to the room. Yoh came in, completely confused. For more than month he'd been trying to find Anna, but she was as good as dead. The brunette guy didn't realize where the hell she could've been gone: he phoned all her friends, or at least the ones he'd been able to find out, he looked all over the city, scouting one hotel after another. Nothing, not even a hint. So, Yoh decided to refer to the ones who had more chances to know where his love had gone.

Yoh sat by the table and Kino sat in front of him.

"So?" Yoh asked impatiently. Kino was speechless for some time, but she finally said:

"You've been looking for her, haven't you?" she asked. That made Yoh completely angry inside.

"No duh I was. I searched around the entire city and no sight of her. I don't know what else to do, so I…wait a minute, how do you know she's gone?" it hit to Yoh finally and he looked suspiciously to Kino. _She must know something! _

"My dear boy, I really know a lot about Anna's disappearance. And it will be hard to you. Didn't you notice something strange around?" Yoh thought hard about the answer. _When you come to think of it, Hao's been acting strange lately. He barely comes home, barely speaks to me. Even his behavior changed. What the hell is wrong with him? Or maybe..?_

"Yeah, I did notice Hao acting strange. I don't know what's gotten into him" Yoh arched an eyebrow "baa-san, does he have anything to do with Anna?" Yoh didn't believe in his own words, but could predict the answer.

"I'm afraid so, Yoh" the brunette guy gasped, standing up quickly.

"Are they in trouble? Please tell me! If I can I'll help them in anyway, just…"

"Calm down, son" another voice came from the doorway: Mikihisa, Yoh's father, stood there. His arms crossed onto his chest.

"Otou-san" Yoh referred to him respectfully.

"Yoh, Anna and Hao, they…" Mikihisa let out a painful sigh "they ran away together. If you could say it like that. Anna came here more than month ago and broke off your engagement. She said that she'd chosen Hao instead of you" Yoh stood in one place, looking right past Mikihisa. All kinds of thoughts went through his mind, all kinds of emotions stirred inside. _What the HELL?!!! Hao and Anna? No, that cannot be true!!! She couldn't have done such a suicide. Not Anna! I mean, I love her so much…and she? Although she never said it to me, I know she loves me as well. Then why the hell she's with Hao? And how long was it all going on? And all of it was behind my back! NO!!! Hao's going to pay for that. He said to me that he would never look to Anna in any different way then as a sister-in-law! He broke his promise! And Anna? She just broke off our engagement for good, why? She loves me! But then why…?_

"Why?" Yoh asked his voice angry and trembling.

"The history always repeats itself in one or other way. That always was and always will be" Kino said in a mysterious voice. Yoh didn't understand about what she was talking.

"What the hell?"

"Anna and Hao are the reincarnations of Mitsuko Kyouyama and The Evil. They were meant to be together, but this love of them causes a great pain and loss. They must've been prevented from finding each other again, but as you see, the destiny cannot be fought back" Mikihisa explained everything as if he was reading it from the book. Sure enough, the man was studying the history of both families for years, so he memorized everything that's been said and written. Yoh, on the other hand, didn't get the idea of what was going on: all he felt was anger, jealousy and a lust for avenge. Avenge his beloved Anna who'd been stolen from him. Although it was a complete opposite of the truth.

"That doesn't make any sense. How can they be reincarnations of something that happened gods know how long ago?" Kino sighed, looking very tired and, for a first time in front of Yoh, old and helpless.

"My boy, it makes a perfect sense: Hao and Anna were made for each other. That always was and always will be. But their happiness causes another's misfortunes. Until you'll cope with that, they would be connected with a soul binding harder that you could ever imagine. Right now, no one could prevent or stop it" Yoh completely fumed inside.

"I will stop this. And I will get _my _Anna back!"

"What makes you think she's still yours?" Mikihisa asked, seeing how anger consumes his beloved son: Yoh was always his favorite, because he would always be caring, loving and nice. The very opposite of Hao. Yoh's twin brother was always distant and cold, without love for his parents. Although Hao would always remember the family occasions and all, he would always attend them without much excitement or joy in his eyes. But in this occasion, Mikihisa had no choice but to prove to Yoh that Anna was already lost to him. She was unreachable right now and nothing could change that. Unless a miracle would happen.

"I know she's still mine!" Yoh said loudly. He wasn't shouting, but his tone was hard and echoes from the walls of the room.

"She's not yours. She never was" a calm voice came from the doorway. Everybody turned that way and saw none else than Hao. He was standing his back leaned onto the door casing, his arms crossed onto his chest. Yoh narrowed his eyes to the man that looked like the reflection of his. Few hours before Yoh felt brotherly love to this reflection. Now it turned into hate.

"What the hell you could understand?" he asked furiously.

"More than you, that's for sure" Hao said, not bothering to even look to his brother. He knew this would be unbearable not even for Yoh, but to Hao as well: he for the last whished his little brother bad, but now the circumstances were different and Hao chosen his love for Anna in prize of Yoh's love for him "anyway, I'm here to tell you that I've moved out, so you can live in peace and solitude" Yoh was shaking from anger. How in the world he could say these things so easily and emotionlessly?

"Not until you tell me where Anna's now!" Hao scoffed.

"As if I'm doing it right now. Cope with it, little bro. You have a lifetime for it" Hao turned around and walked away, leaving Yoh stand in complete dumfound ness. Yoh panted heavily, looking here to Mikihisa, here to Kino and then back to the place where Hao stood.

"He's gonna pay for that. I promise" Yoh stormed out of the room. Mikihisa looked after him with a worry in his voice.

"He's so vulnerable at the moment. Do you think he'll get over it?" Kino sighed and answered, but the words didn't comfort much.

"I only hope so…"…

Anna was sitting at the lounge of the hospital, waiting for the results of her examination. Her sickness was retreating, but Anna could still feel it inside, stirring at her stomach. She also felt a little sense of fear, growing at the end of her spine: she tried to shake it off, but could. A door at her side opened and Anna heard her name from inside the room. The blonde stood up and walked inside, feeling how fear hits her knees. She sat in front of a doctor and looked questionably to her. The woman smiled to Anna.

"Well, Kyouyama-san, I could only congratulate you. You're pregnant" she handed the paper to Anna, where was said all the condition of her and the embryo. Anna took the paper, not seeing it. She only looked to the slurred letters and numbers, all kinds of thought running through her head. _Now way that's possible! I was using contraception every since…no wait! Oh jeez, I completely forgot! I wasn't using them since that time Hao pulled me into shower! Oh gods! How could this happen! How will I tell this to him?! I'm not even sure if his family will continue to be so tolerant and let us live together. And Yoh? What if he still doesn't know? What if he won't take it the right way? NO! That's not good! Although I wanted family with Hao, but not this way, not in these hard conditions! _Anna's cheeks were crossed by tears. She was sorry for the life that was growing inside of her, sorry for that he or she will be forced to come to the world with anticipation and hatred. She was sorry for Hao that he'll have to carry the burden of whole family that now was their both responsibility. And lastly she was sorry for herself, because for her carelessness this new life is burdened with its parents' misfortunes. The doctor looked to Anna with a pity and confuse ness.

"Is there something wrong? You didn't…want the baby?" Anna shook her head, brushing tears off her face, but in vain: they were replaced by new ones.

"No…it's not that… I'm happy about it, but…it's just…oh you don't know the story. This child…won't be as happy as I wanted him to be" Anna controlled her voice with her hardest. The woman looked to Anna, her eyebrows frowned.

"Even if I don't, I could say you'll be the perfect mother. I can sense it, you love that child and your husband or boyfriend, whoever, will love him or her as well. Be sure about it" Anna smiled to the good-willing eyes of the doctor.

"Thank you. If I may go…"

"Sure. Go on. I would like to see you after a month to check how the baby's growing"

"Ok. Thank once again" Anna bowed respectfully to her and ran out of the room and out of hospital. She quickly caught the taxi and headed straight back home, hopping to find Hao there.

As the taxi pulled over by her house, Anna saw a silver MERCEDES standing at the yard. She quickly paid the driver and got out of the car. Anna ran quickly to the door and flung it open. She was met by a concerned face of Hao.

"Where have you…" he was cut of by Anna, hugging him tight. She was crying and her shoulders were trembling from sobs. Hao stroked his hands gently through her back, comforting her.

"Hey, baby, it's ok. Calm down. I'm here with you" he whispered to her ear. All kinds of guessing raced through his mind: Yoh, university, Kino, Mikihisa, so on… But Hao felt that it was none of them. Somehow, he knew that Anna wasn't crying because of none of the reasons, because there was something else, something more serious than before.

"Come on, Anna-chan, let's take a seat" he led her to the living room and sat her on the couch, sitting by her side himself. He brushed off her tears and looked right into her sad eyes.

"Now tell me everything. Did someone hurt you?" Anna shook her head. She controlled her voice and emotions before speaking out.

"Hao, something…oh, I don't know how to call it…something happy-go-bad came to us" Hao frowned his eyebrows.

"What? Anna, you're scaring me" Anna looked into his caring eyes and saw that now she could trust him with everything. And so she did. After all, this was a part of them both.

"Hao, I'm pregnant. I found out this morning" she said, not looking into his eyes. Hao blinked to her, not knowing how to react. _She's pregnant? She's carrying my child…Wow, I never thought this would happen so quickly. Oh, it must be so hard to her to know that we cannot be completely sure about whether something would happen to our family. Family? Guess it will be full soon enough. Dad…Jeez, that sounds so…strangely on me. But mother suits to Anna, since she's so cared about the people she really loves. Wow…that's a kind of shock. _Hao lifted her head and kissed her lightly.

"Congratulation, mother-to-be" Anna widened her eyes to him.

"You're…you're not…mad or worried…or…" Hao put the finger on her lips.

"Why would I be? I'm happy. We can finally have a family, full family" he took her to his arms and swung around in the air "you bring so much happiness to me" he whispered. Anna smiled to him kindly and lovingly.

"If that's so, you can start thinking of a name for a boy and I'll take care of a girl's" Hao laughed and swung her around one more time.

"Anna-chan, you're the most wonderful!" Anna laughed, suddenly her heart as light as a feather. With Hao everything seems to be so safe and perfect.

"Hao-kun, thank you for being with me and for loving me" she said these words with all the sincerity she meant and more.

"And I thank you for being. I love you, Anna. And I love that little guy inside of you" Hao smiled to her and looked to the belly, which yet didn't show any sight of pregnancy. But it soon will and Anna knew it.

"I love you two as well. And more…" Anna kissed Hao. She now felt complete, as if she'd found what she was looking for all her life: love, happiness and family. Family was the element she never had in her life, so she promised to herself to give all the love to her child, which she never had from her parents. A tear, this time of happiness, crossed her cheek once again, leaving a mark of a small stream…

The streams of life is unknown and the couple didn't know what was waiting for them… In this world, happiness was not allowed to endure for long…


	23. The promise of Yoh

Anna'd been pregnant for already four months when an doorbell ran early in the morning. Anna quickly jumped into her robe and went to open the door. The belly was clearly visible on her: Anna had a month left until she won't be able to attend the university, so she'd been preparing for the baby's arrival. Today she was supposed to go to see the doctor and so no one was supposed to come to her. The doorbell surprised her very much. The blonde stopped in front of the mirror at the hallway and brushed her hair quickly so she would look like she'd just hopped out of the bed. She then opened the door and gasped from who was behind it.

"Yoh? What the hell you're doing here?" Anna snarled at him from the first sight. She wasn't about to let him take all advantage, especially when she's alone and in the state of this. Yoh traveled through her body with his eyes, stopping at the turgid belly. His eyes widened from the sight of it.

"Wow, you guys are doing everything really fast here" Anna crossed arms on chest and frowned to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yoh stepped forward, wanting to get inside, but Anna didn't move a single bit: she wasn't about to let Yoh look around her home.

"You won't invite me?" he asked emotionlessly to her. Anna raised her head as if challenging him.

"In my next life maybe, but not in this. Get lost!" Yoh didn't move at first, but then he just pushed her inside and rammed against the wall. The brunette guy wasn't pressing her with strength, since he didn't want anything bad happen to her baby, but he was harsh enough to scare the hell out of Anna.

"Yoh, let me go! NOW!" Yoh shook his head and rammed his gaze into hers.

"No! Not until you'll explain to me!"

"And what should I explain to you?! That I just love Hao?! That we have a wonderful family together?! That I don't want to see you again?!"

"NO! I want you to say why you left me!!! I love you, goddamn it and it hurts when I see you like this, carrying the child of my brother! By gods, it supposed to be mine! You know that!" Anna gazed into his eyes for a while. It was a downright not Yoh like. Anna saw in his eyes that he changed a lot: now, instead of kindness and childhood, his eyes were flaming with hate and hurt. This new combination scared Anna out of her bits. Usually she would just confront the fear, but now she was very emotion full and couldn't take the mental press she would usually be able to.

"It wasn't meant to be yours. You must've heard the story. Me and Hao are bind together and…oh, damn it, I love him way more than you and I'm going to do anything to safe this love! You're not the thing that can stop me!" Anna shouted it out, feeling how the heaviness of unspoken word leaving her. Yoh stepped away from her, looking to her in horror.

"You have changed, Anna-chan. A lot" Anna shot him dreadful look.

"Don't you call me like that, Asakura!" she stepped away from the wall and showed him the door. "I believe you've found out everything you needed to know, ne? Now get lost!" Yoh sighed.

"You're still the same persistent bitch, like you were about five months ago" Anna slapped him hard with her legendary left. Yup, it was still strong as always.

"Don't you even dare to call me like that! Get out Yoh! I don't want to see you anymore. You only make things worse. And besides, I' m about to leave and you're destroying my plans" Yoh arched an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"That doesn't concern you, Asakura. Out!" she showed him to the door and Yoh had no other choice, but to leave. In the doorway he stopped.

"Anna, please tell me, did you ever even love me a bit?" Anna's eyes filled with tears, but Yoh wasn't able to see them, since he didn't turn around. Anna answered him, but with a completely controlled tone.

"I still love, Yoh, but only as a brother. I cannot love you in any different way" Yoh nodded, his hands clenched into fists. It aches inside very much to know that Anna would never answer him with the same love…that Yoh won't get the love Hao does. _It's his fault! He shouldn't have tagged around Anna! _

"I understand. Good bye, Anna-san. Until our next meeting" he said and walked away towards his car. Anna slammed the door loudly behind him and leaned on them, slowly sliding to the floor. She burst into tears, feeling how pain is filling her heart. _My gods! I hurt him so much! And to make it worse, I've just sent him into the hate to his own brother! Oh jeez, what will we do now? Yoh could do gods know what things when he's angry. _Tears had been streaming down her face, seeming like endless rivers. Anna knew she'd become more stressful and emotional, but yet she didn't know why she was crying right now.

The blonde got up and went to prepare herself a breakfast. Although she wasn't exactly hungry, but she knew she had to keep her strength for the baby. After about an hour, Anna got into her car and headed to the hospital to make tests. Her thoughts were still fixed on morning's events and a short meeting with Yoh. She hated to admit it, but now she was feeling guilty for shouting on him. As Anna saw how he was suffering, she couldn't not feel the pity for him. The blonde drove through the city not really seeing where she was going: Anna knew this way so well, she could drive in her eyes closed. The blonde reached the hospital and entered the white building. Usually, she wouldn't like hospitals, but now it was like a place of happiness, since her baby was already visible on the ultraviolet wave sonar. She enjoyed every moment she saw her baby growing, feeling so pure and happy. Anna also saw that each time Hao would spend with her watching their baby, he would be smiling like a young moon. He was very happy as well, knowing that this little guy is the most obvious fruit of their love.

Anna entered the doctor's ward and sat in front of her. The doctor smiled to her and said:

"I've got the examination of baby's condition. And so I must say that he or she is at, what we say, perfect state: no illness, no injuries or other genetic problems are visible" Anna smiled to the woman sincerely, feeling more than delighted by such good news. The blonde felt that she's now completely living for only two people in this world: this baby and Hao…

And Hao was on his way home. He knew he won't find Anna there, but still he was glad that he'll get to know how his baby was growing. The brunette guy was driving slowly through the streets: it was noon and the streets weren't so jammed by traffic. He rethought of what Anna said to him about the divination for the baby. Hao knew that this would be a good thing to do, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it would shatter all the lightness that was now hanging over them. But he respected Anna's decision and trusted her: after all, Hao's grandmother had been teaching Anna about ancient divinations and magic. Hao sighed as he drove out of the city and into the highway. His loving and inviting home was about fifteen minutes away and Anna wasn't about to be back in a short time…and it was Friday. Hao smirked to himself. Time for some surprise…

Yoh was walking alone in the park, looking how the last leaves falling down on the ground. He sighed and kicked them. _Why the hell she done this to me? And why the hell she's so attached to Hao? Hao…it's his fault that she'd gotten pregnant and now she's forced to live with him. But maybe she really does… No! That's not like Anna; she would always argue with him and put him down! No way she's to love him like she says! Darn it, Hao! Why you've done such a thing? _Yoh continued walking along the park way, full of dark thoughts. He couldn't realize how he was betrayed by his own brother in this way. Yoh didn't understand anything, only that he now hated Hao with all his heart. The brunette guy came to the decision that he didn't rally like, but it was the only one: by the time Anna would give birth to the baby, Hao will have to be disappeared. Not on his own will, of course. Although Yoh didn't know how he'll do that, he will…and that's final…

A/N: ok this one was short, but I have a really big snag coming up, so be prepared for a crash! Next will be long one, so I've decided to put things that are now in this short one :D, because good things are about to end…maybe …XD…I'll keep that to myself for now. Thax for reviews, guys!


	24. So be it!

Anna drove back home, wanting to see Hao and tell him good news. Actually, there wasn't much of the news, but still: both enjoyed everything about their child. She took a turn to their house and smiled, as she saw another silver car standing by it. _He's already home. Good. Maybe we'll be able to go to stables? I haven't been there for ages! _The blonde of all pregnancy prevented things missed ridding. She made a mental note to teach her child to ride as he or she'll take the first steps. Because nothing gave such a pleasure and harmony as ridding.

Anna got out of the car and headed towards the door. As she entered the house, Hao met her. He closed her eyes with his hands from behind and whispered to her ear.

"I have two surprises to you" Anna let out a slight laugh.

"Should've known; it's Friday" the couple had this ceremony to make surprises to each other every end of the week, so today wasn't an exception.

"That's right. Which side do you choose: left or right?" Hao smirked to her. Anna thought for a while: she knew this game all too well.

"Left" Hao smiled and pushed her gently to walk forwards. He led her to the room, which was chosen to be baby's room: it was colored with peaceful, but yet lively browns and only had few cupboards in it for now. What was in the middle of the room was a surprise to Anna. This little thing was supposed to be bought on winter, when Hao would get some day off, but the brunette guy wanted to make his wife happy. Wife? Oh my, forgot to tell that they actually are married. There wasn't much of a ceremony, only Pirika, Tamao, Horo and Ren attended it, because they were the only ones couple invited. Hao and Anna only said their vows and registered their marriage, nothing more. But this simple action made the couple feel like so good and full, that now only the third family member was still invisible. But hey, only five months left!

Hao slowly removed his palms from Anna's eyes and the sight in front made her gasp. It was a baby's bed, with veil and some musical toys, hanged over the supposed to be baby's head and it would turn around, playing lullabies. Anna stroked her hand through the wooden stall and smiled with a warm and motherly smile, which was a very rare sight on her face.

"Hao, this is wonderful" she whispered. Hao wrapped his arms around her belly, feeling the heaviness of a little growing body inside.

"I knew you would like it" he said gently to her. Anna kissed him from behind. She was so happy about Hao being so close and…fatherly. Anna no longer saw a half man, half boy in him, but a full-grown man with responsibilities and care ness for his family. Yup, he has changed a lot, but sometimes, the teen-aged Hao would come back with his drop-dead sexy smirking smile and playful attitude. However, Anna enjoyed those flashbacks and wouldn't miss them for a world. The blonde whirled around and wrapped her arms around Hao's neck.

"And what's the second surprise?" Hao smirked to her.

"Curious, aren't we?" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Cruel, aren't we? You know I hate when you're playing with my impatience" Hao nodded.

"Hai, I do. Ok, lets go" he took her by the hand and led her after him. Anna followed, seeing that he's leading her to their bedroom. She couldn't help, but wonder what kind of a suicidal surprise Hao prepared for her this time.

Hao opened the door and lit the lights up. He led Anna to the bed where the old book laid. The blonde didn't understand at first, but Hao showed her to it.

"Go on. I knew you wanted it" Anna lowered her eyes to the book and read the title of golden letters in a dark brown cover: Ancient divinations from Asian and Baltic cultures". Anna gasped to it. This was what she wanted the most right now: a proper divination for her child. And she had Hao's agreement. Wonderful.

"Hao…I…" the brunette guy put a finger on her lips.

"You're welcome. Now go on, open it" he said. Hao was curious himself of what was said there. They sat on the bed and opened the book. The first pages told some history of divination and reasons and possible consequences of it. Anna found the chapter she'd been longing to read the most: divination for new lives, which are about to come. At the main page of the chapter was written a poem, Hao didn't understood. Some Baltic language.

"Do you understand this?" he asked Anna. She nodded.

"A bit. I could try to translate it" Hao nodded, looking to her with rapture.

"You're just…surprise less" Anna laughed and kissed him lightly.

"So are you" Anna looked back to the poem. It was hard for her to translate it, since the writings were of very old form and Anna herself hadn't been revising this language for quite a while. The poem said:

Ta gležna gyvybė, vos besilaikanti ant plauko

Yra svarbednė už bet ką šiame pasauly

Ir brangesnė už vandenį tyriausią...

Ta brangi brangi gyvybė...

Taip sunku laikyti ją...

Tačiau nepaleisk, o žmogau,

Nes jau niekad nebebus kas saugos ją!

Anna read the poem twice, not fully understanding it. When she read it the fourth time, it finally hit her: the poem was about little life, which was so…weak.

"I know now…" she whispered, still looking at two strophes. Hao looked at her confused.

"Would you light me up as well, Anna-chan?" he asked. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Hai, listen to it:

That fragile life, barely holding on a wink of hair,

Is the upper thing of all the world

And dearer than the clearest lymph…

That precious, precious life…

It's so hard to hold her now…

But don't you let her go, my dear,

Since there'll be no one to care!

Anna's eyes were filled with tears. This little poem only now hit her with its fullest. She knew this was all the truth she had to cherish. She knew, that only with her love this child will grow, knowing that someone cares for him. That was the main thing authors of ages tried to tell. Hao hugged her around shoulders: he knew that Anna became very emotional because of the motherhood and he was patient. And now, he saw a good reason for crying, since the poem was really hitting where it hurts the most: conscience.

"It's ok, baby, don't cry" Hao whispered to Anna, stroking his hand through her back, soothing her. Anna wasn't sobbing, only silent tears were streaming down her face. She didn't know how to stop them, but she didn't want to: it was such an easement for heart that Anna could just sit there and weep it all out. But Anna, no matter that she'd become very sensitive, was still the same Anna. She knew that the stress and unneeded worries weren't good for the baby, so she just tried to calm down by cuddling up by Hao. He would always comfort her in stressful times and would always be there for her when she needed him.

"I'm ok, Hao-kun. It's just that this poem…" Hao kissed her head, feeling kinda awkward about the words himself: yup, the ancient divination mages really done something worth thinking of, but Hao really didn't expect it to be so…knocking out. He turned Anna's head to him.

"We better put this to later, ok?" Anna shook her head.

"No. Let's just…continues. I want to know something more. Please?" Anna winked to Hao. The guy only rolled eyes, but couldn't say no to her. He was so vulnerable when she would look to him like that.

"Fine, just…not much" Anna nodded and took the book onto her lap. She read the writings, which had been translated to Japanese, but still were difficult: there was a great variety of divinations, one more mysterious than the previous one. In there was all kinds of Japanese divinations for unborn child: onmyodo (yin-yang tradition), futomani (divination from hind's shoulder), reimu (vatic dreams) and so on. Also there were many divinations and spells, came from other countries. Anna couldn't believe how much there was to protect the baby from evil and bad luck. She couldn't choose it.

"Hao, this is…unbelievable" she said, still skimming across the old pages.

"Yeah, it sure it. How are we to choose one and the right one?" Anna shrugged shoulders.

"I don't know. We should ask your baa-san. She knows way much more than I do" Anna looked to Hao seriously "Hao, this is important and you know that" Hao sighed and got up.

"Yes, I understand that we need to protect the baby from the bad things that could be waiting for it, but still…do you really think that we should…you know…try to interfere into child's destiny?" Anna let out a painful sigh.

"I don't know, Hao-kun, but we at least should take a deeper interest into it. You can never know what could happen" she impulsively stroked her hand through face feeling how drowsiness's getting thicker. Hao noticed this and took the book from her lap.

"Ok, we should, but later" he motherly laid her on bed and covered with warm covers "you need to get some sleep" Anna smiled to Hao.

"Haven't I told you that you'll be a great father?" Hao pretended that he's wondering.

"Not that I remember"

"Than I'm telling you this now. I love you, daddy – to – be" Hao laughed slightly.

"I love you too, Anna" he bent and kissed her full belly "and I love this little guy" the actions of Hao made Anna laugh, since she was very ticklish. And this Hao liked very much.

"Good" Anna said, when she stopped laughing "I wanted to tell you something: Yoh'd been here. Somehow he found out where we live" Hao's muscles tensed immediately.

"What? But…how?" Anna shrugged her shoulders. She'd been wondering this herself.

"I don't know, but I sense a great danger from him. Hao, I saw it in his eyes: he's full of hatred to both of us. He doesn't understand" Hao saw that Anna's becoming worried, but then again, the reason for it was really great.

"I understand. Don't worry, Anna-chan, I'll be here when you need me, ok?" Anna nodded. Hao stretched himself by her side, seeing how tears once again are coming down her milky cheeks. Hao couldn't help but wonder if their baby's skin will be as gorgeously pale as hers.

"I know you will, but still…I'm scared" Hao rubbed her back, smiling kindly to her.

"Don't be. Everything's gone be ok…"…

But nothing went ok at all...

Anna was sitting by the table that afternoon, looking through the window to the setting sun. Her belly got bigger, due to the seventh month of pregnancy. The blonde remembered the prophecy that was made, when she'd gone to Kino, to help her do the divination…

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

_Anna and Kino were sitting in the temple of Izumo, looking at each other through the small wall of intoxicating smoke that rose from a small fire place in the middle of the two. Anna was panting heavily due to the things she'd just seen and heard, working as a spirit medium. The blonde knew this was a great risk for her and the baby, but she had no other choice: Anna had to protect this innocent life inside of her. _

_Kino looked to the blonde with a worry. _

"_Tell me, what you saw" she demanded. Anna collected her breath and senses, only then she talked. _

"_I saw…a night…fields in the night and…many shadows move around. I was alone in them…only one with the figure, carrying the…the baby in my arms…" she done a pause and continued, feeling how her voice trembles more and more "I was looking for…for Hao. I needed him to help me, because…because he promised to be with me each time I needed him…as I finally saw him in the crowd of shadows, he was consumed by them and became one of them…then I felt how the baby was taken away…from me by the same shadows…and it disappeared as well..." Anna did another pause. This episode with her baby disappear was hardest, so she had to collect her senses again "then I felt that I'm disappearing into the shadows myself…the darkness simply consumed me…then I felt a sharp pain, but…" Anna stopped. _

"_But it wasn't yours" Kino ended for her. The blonde looked at the woman, totally shocked. _

"_How do you know?" she managed to ask. Kino sighed painfully. _

"_I know because your destiny was written on your pale skin every since you were born. I could see that you will be strong and combatant child, ready to show the rightful places to everyone. But I also saw that you'll be the one who would suffer for your happiness. That's why I know that the pain wasn't yours. I wasn't supposed to be yours" Anna looked to Kino with disbelief, but also it made much sense to her: it explained why she and Hao had to prove themselves so many times. And one time wasn't yet over: Yoh. _

"_Kino-sama, tell me this" Anna stopped, rethinking of what she's about to ask. The positive conclusion came to her "do you think Yoh is any threat to me and Hao?" Kino looked to her for a while, inside admiring the providence of this young woman. Yup, Anna was both: highly minded and carried, loving. The old woman let out a sigh. _

"_I'm afraid so, my dear. Yoh's in the abyss and doesn't know how to act. I'm afraid he could do any suicide at this state" Anna nodded. Yes, she knew he could and she was afraid of that, afraid that he could destroy Hao and hers happiness…_

xxxSUDDENxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxx

A doorbell rang, waking Anna up from her thoughts. She rushed to the door and found Pirikas and Tammy behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anna asked quickly. She wasn't aware of them coming.

"Visiting you of course" Pirika snapped as if being angry that Anna didn't appreciate their care for her.

"Oh I see. Come in them" Anna stepped out of the way to let them in and at that time, a sharp pain hit her belly. She collapsed to the floor on her knees, groaning from sharp pain.

"Anna! What's wrong?!" Tamao shouted out in horror. Both girls kneeled to Anna, holding her.

"I don't…know" she managed to say "but…call the doctor…and take me to the hospital…" she barely could talk through the sharpness of the pain. It was two months left until the coming of the baby so Anna didn't understand what was going on. However, she felt that something was terribly wrong with her, with the baby.

Pirika ran to the phone and done what Anna ordered her to do. The all there gotten into the car and Pirika drove away quickly. Tamao and Anna were sitting at the back: Anna held the handle of the door clenched with the fist: the pain was so sharp that Anna barely saw that things around. Tamao rubbed her back, looking fearfully to her friend.

"Anna, hold on. We're almost there" the pink-haired girl whispered. Anna nodded, knowing that for sure everything's about to end…

At the hospital, doctors examined Anna and put her into intensive therapy's ward. As the doctor came out of the ward, Pirika and Tamao quickly jumped off of their chairs. Pirika recognized the guy immediately.

"Daisuke? How's Anna?" the guy shook his head, looking very worried and tired.

"The inner bleeding began in her womb for some reason. The doctors are trying to stop it, but she'd already lost a lot of blood" Daisuke lowered hi head, feeling really guilty and responsible. Tamao asked in a fearful tone:

"Does it mean..?"

"Yes, if we won't do the Cesar immediately, she might lost the baby and even herself" Pirikas gasped to it. She was so shocked that her hands and shoulders began to shake. Daisuke looked even more crestfallen.

"You should call Hao. He must know about this." Tamao nodded for Pirika and ran to take her cell phone…

As Hao found out about what happened to Anna, he ran out of the office as fast as he could. He jumped into his car and drove through the city. The streets were as busy as the hive of bees so Hao took a short cut: right through the blacktopped way of the park. It was an early spring and the rain was pouring down. The winter was unusually warm, so there was nothing much of a snow left: only dirty reflections of it. Hao sped all the way and suddenly it took for him to hit the breaks: the reason stood in front of him. The black car, which he recognized as Yoh's, blocked Hao's way. The brunette guy knew why Yoh finally showed up, but why in the whole wide world right now? Hao got out of the car, straight into pouring rain. Yoh too got out, two katanas in his hands.

"What do you want?" Hao asked, but already knowing the answer: their father thought them well to fight with swords, but never thought how to fight against each other. Yoh threw one sword to Hao and pointed his to him.

"To fight you. The winner gets Anna" he stated. Hao pulled off his shirt and threw them somewhere.

"So be it…" …


	25. Last breath

The rain was pouring down, the sky was getting darker and darker by the second. Two men, looking like clones of each other, stood in the night-covered park, only the lights of two cars lit them up. The two had swords at their hands and were looking furiously to each other. Neither moved for a while, but from all the sudden, both attacked each other with all the rage they had…

At hospital, the doctors just brought Anna back from surgery. Daisuke stood in her ward, watching her condition every second. Pirika and Tamao were there as well, looking fearfully to Anna, who was paler than usually. Daisuke turned his head to two girls.

"Do you wanna what's with her? Or should I just keep the bad news to myself?" Pirika gasped, but answered.

"Tell us. We still gotta…" she couldn't finish, but Daisuke understood it all too well.

"The baby's all right, but Anna…" he inhaled deeply and spoke on "she'd lost too much blood to recover fast…or recover at all. Now she's almost in coma, because her organism isn't able to…heal itself" Tammy's eyes covered with tears.

"You mean…she…" Daisuke sighed.

"Her chances are about thirty percent. But Anna always was a fighter…she might get out of it" Pirika fumed inside, but her cheeks were streaming down with tears.

"Might?! And you CANNOT help her?!!! That's not fair!!! YOU MUST HELP HER!!! She'd just found happiness! Please!" she grabbed Daisuke by collar "YOU GOTTA GET HER OUT OF IT!!!" Daisuke hugged Pirika. He knew that it was hard for her and it was even harder to him. He was now responsible for Anna's life and if she'll die…Daisuke could never forgive himself…

ANNA'S POV

Everything's so dark around. Wonder why. And those voice…whose they are? Oh, I'm so weak…cannot even open my eyes…and the pain all over… Hao? Where are you? I can feel you, but I can't touch you. Oh, the pain is getting so...sharp. And where's my child? I cannot feel him…or her…I don't know which. Oh please somebody! Get me out! I cannot do it myself…Hao, please…It's so dark and cold…I feel alone…lost…and I can't feel my child…Please…somebody…

NORMAL POV

The monitor of the computer, where Anna's heartbeat condition was shown, began to show hear beating faster. Daisuke checked her pulls, feeling how beats are becoming faster and faster. He stormed out of the ward, heading to take some medicine. Tamao closed to the blonde and took her by the hand, holding it tight.

"Hold on, Anna. We're here…"…

At the storm's eye, two brothers were fighting, but their strength seemed equal. Somewhere in the city, a rock concert was held and its music pierced the rain wall, traveling to each person's heart and soul.

Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid

Hao and Yoh were fighting hard. One smash, foolowed by another. The time seemed stopped, only endless stream of rain from above showed that the live still goes on. Hao moved skillfully and his blade made a contact with Yoh's arm. It hurt him, but Yoh didn't show it: instead, he just continued attacking.

Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms  
Holding my last breath?  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.

Hao saw pain in Yoh's eyes, but he couldn't stop fighting: Yoh was striking him harder and harder with the second. Hao saw that unfamiliar rage in Yoh's eyes, that was contrasting with his cute childish features of the face. Also, Hao wasn't really fixed all his atention to the fight: half his mind flew to Anna. The brunette guy could feel that something's wrong with her so much and that she needs him. More than ever, he wanted to be close to Anna and help her as much as he could, but it wasn't possible right now: first, he had to safe his own life.

A sharp pain pierced his chest. Hao fell back and groaned from it. He done one mistake, but wasn't about to repeat it. He chraged towards Yoh again, the echo of he song still flying through the rainy air.

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree

In the hospital, Daisuke was doing everything to stop Anna's heart beating so fast. He knew that this could end in disaster, but there was no way to do that. To him, it seemed that Anna gave up on fighting for her life and gave it all to someone else. He rushed out of the ward and found Pirika and Tamao, looking through the glass to Anna's son. Yes, it was the boy and damn Hao alike. The child was born strong and in full health although ahead the time. Daisuke was sure of the boy, but wasn't at all sure of Anna.

„Tammy, do you know where Hao is?" Tamao shook her head.

„No, we called him ages ago and he said that he's coming. Now h doesn't aswer his cell phone. Maybe something wrong happened?" she was afraid now for both of them. From all sudden, Katashi showed up, contrasting with white walls of hospital and his black outfit. He looked concerned.

„Anna's here isn't she?" Daisuke nodded and both men shook hands.

„Yeah. She's in dangerous condition. I might won't be able to safe her if she'll stop fighting for her life" Katashi blinked to him, completely shocked. When he foundout about it, he didn't even imagine that Anna would be that bad. But now he was aware of it.

„Hao and Yoh...they're..fighting agains each other at the park" Pirika and Tamao jumped.

„WHAT?!!!" Pirika screamed to him. Katashi nodded.

„Yeah, that's true. I don't know what to do about it, maybe...just let them figure things out?" Pirika looked to him as if he was crazy.

„The hell, one of them is going to die!!! And you say let them be?" Katashi sighed. He looked tired and worried.

„No, I've called Ren and Horo. They'r going there now" Tamao sighed, hoping that the guys will get there in time. A nurse ran in and adressed to Daisuke: she looked stressed and worried.

„Doctor, come here! Something's wrong with Kyouyama-san" Daisuke widened his eyes and ran to Anna's ward, leaving there people shocked completely.

At the park the fight wasn't over. Neither of the two was winning, since their strength was equal. Both stopped for a while, standing about five feet away form each other. Hao shouted to Yoh.

„Let me thought ,Yoh! Anna's in danger" Yoh nodded, his eyes full of pure hate.

"I know, but you're not going anywhere" he jumped to Hao, his sword charged to him.

I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you.

Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.

Hao held this one back, then – another. And there seemed no end for them. Hao felt with every second that Anna's getting worse, but he also felt her near. He knew she's with him no matter what. Hao was assaulted by Yoh's strikes, but held his ground. He shouted to Yoh once again, but his tone was peaceful and collected.

„You know this takes us nowhere. Anna's still lovingme more. Cope with that, Yoh, I beg of you" Yoh only laughed to him cruelly.

„Stop that, Hao, you're making me sick. Only one of us is going out of this park" Hao nodded. He didn't want this, but Yoh left him with no choise. They continued fighting and Hao felt how Anna's stregth is weakening by the second.

Closing your eyes you disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No ones there.

Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.

_Please don't close your eyes, love. I will be with you, this I can promise. I feel you inside. Don't go away from me and I'll stay with you. _Hao sent all his thoughts to Anna, but due to this, he removed his attention form the fight and it caused him VERY much. Yoh slashed his blade through Hao's belly, leaving there a deep wound. Hao kneelled to the ground, feeling how hot blood runs down in his hands and mixes with the rain. Suddenly, the strength began to fade away from him. The brunette guy collapsed to the ground, feeling how life slowly leaves his insides.

Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.

(say goodnight) holding my last breath  
(dont be afraid) safe inside myself  
(holding me) are my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.

HAO'S POV

I'm so weak...Anna...I broke the promise. I love you babe, I want to be with you always! Our child...It's so hard to think that I won't see him...or is it her? I'm not to find out...my life ends here...And with such a pain...but it isn't only mine. I feel you too...you suffer...please don't cry...I hate to see you crying...I wanna remember you smiling and laughing...Anna...my sweet dove...who am I without you? I love you so much...the life seems so pointless when it comes to you...

YOH'S POV

My gods, what have I done! I just killed my own brother...and for what? For my own intensions, although Isaw that he and Anna were ment to be anyway. Yoh, you're so stupid! And Anna? Hao said that she's in danger...what danger? What am I to do now? Oh, my brother...how could I do such a thing...

NORMAL POV

Yoh kneeled to his bleeding brother and touched his face. Yoh's eyes immediately filled with tears, which streamed down his cheeks, but Hao still couldn't tell them from rain. Not that he clearly saw anything. His sight was blur and the pain consumed everything.

„Hao, I'm so...sorry..." Yoh cried out. Only now did he understand what cruelty he'd done. Only now he saw it. And it hurt him more than the fact that Anna loved Hao so much.

„You winned, Yoh" Hao groaned. He barely saw Yoh's face, but he felt his presence „take care of her and tell her..." he couldn't continue, since his strength completely left him. Hao felt how life leaves his body, flying into nothingness. Yoh hugged his brother and whispered.

„I will, Aniki, i will" he felt how Hao expired his last breath and Yoh wanted to be gone alno him, but his punishment was now living with the responsability of brother's death...the very brother who whished the best for Yoh...

Back at the hospital, Daisuke and other doctors were doing everything to safe Anna's life, but it all was in vain...

ANNA'S POV

HAO!!! No! I can't live without you! The pain isn't mine that I feel! I wanna go with you! How will I live without you anyway?!! I LOVE YOU! Without you I am nothing! The darkness...it is so...scary...and I am so...weak...Hao...my child...love...

NORMAL POV

Anna's body rose to take one single and deep breath...pity it was the last one. Daisuke gasped to it and done everything to bring it back, but in vain...Anna's life had left her completely. She didn't even open her eyes. Daisuke's knees bent and he collapsed to the floor. Other doctors looked to him with a sorrow and left him alone in the ward...

Pirika and Tamao, led by Katashi, entered the ward and gasped in shock. The girls burst into tears and Katashi went to Daisuke. He put his hand otnto young doctor's shoulder and pressed it hard. Katashi didn't speak, he just stood there, looking to the body of the girl, who he admired the most: now he features weren't pale...now she seemed as if sent free of all her sufferings...now her beauty was on it's top, as if the Mrs. Death decided to make it harder for everyone to say good bye to this beauty...

Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.

A/N: No comments...TTTT


	26. My punishment

Two weeks later...

The graveyard was empty and silent. Only one person was visible there, standing by two graves, which looked brand new. The man was immobile and looked struck by pain and agony. He had chocolate brown, shoulder-length hair and same color eyes. The guy was all dressed up in black, as if his soul wasn't able to take any other color. The man looked into those two graves…his eyes filling with tears.

On one of the gravestones was written: Hao Asakura. On another one: Anna Kyouyama – Asakura. Under those names were the same strophes, carved on a black marble stone:

…like two eagles sore as one

Upon the river on the wind…

With the promise of forever

The past was taken to begin…

Yoh read and reread the poem, not seeing any truth in it. How can these two people take the past now, if they are the past? That didn't make sense to him. His cheeks were crossed by a stream of sorrowful tears. The guy collapsed to the ground, feeling a cold earth under his palms. _How could I do such a thing!!! I'm a monster!!! And I must live with it?!! How can I look into the eyes of my mother, father…how can I look into the eyes of my nephew?!! I am responsible that he was left without parents!!! Anna…I am so sorry!!! If only I could remove everything I've done…Hao…my dearest brother…you've done so much for my happiness and I just prevented yours!!! I AM SUCH A MONSTER!!! Why am I let to live on? I do not deserve it!!! I'm supposed to be in their place now!!! For my own fault I've sent two the most wonderful people on this goddamned earth to death!!! _Yoh was sobbing, almost screaming from the pain that was burning inside of him. He couldn't believe that he'd done such a terrible thing. "…like two eagle sore as one…" _They were two eagles, soaring as one across the cruel world!!! And I've broken their wings! Not only that, I've left the innocent life alone in this world!!! HOW CAN SOMEONE LET ME TO LIVE!!! Better to die than to endure this pain!!! _But Yoh knew that this now was his punishment, his curse that he destroyed the only thing that keeps this world going…love…the true love that he himself swore to feel for Anna!!! And what he'd done instead? He'd destroyed it completely, covering it with heavy dirt. That was unbearable to him…but Yoh understood that it now was his fate to live on with this heaviness on his heart. For killing his own brother…and for killing the only woman he loved…

The tombstones showed that their masters were only twenty two and twenty one years old. That hurt Yoh even more, since they had only began their lives and he had taken them away. And their precious child now is forced to live without parents…Yoh's parents and grandparents took the boy to rise, since Yoh wasn't able to look at the reflection of his brother…only eyes were Anna's and they talked to Yoh's deepest soul.

Yoh cried and cried, emptying his soul and lighting his heart. But still it was refilling once more…to hurt him on. This wasn't about to end and Yoh knew it. He knew this wound would never heal…the guiltiness…

Another black figure closed to the crying man. Katashi… He carried two flowers in his hands: blood red roses and big white chrysanthemum. Katashi closed to Yoh and put hand on his shoulder. Yep, he knew exactly how Yoh felt… but it was too late to be sorry, the things were done and nothing left to do…only try and cope with it…The man in black put blood red rose on Hao's grave and smiled to it. _Hey, man. You've got yourself the best of best… _And white chrysanthemum was for Anna…he knew she liked them and so he brought it, feeling that wherever she was now, it might make her smile. _Anna…I loved to see you smile...I wish those days were still here…_ Katashi stood up and so did Yoh. Both men stood immobile for a while, and then Katashi asked:

"Where to now?" Yoh shrugged shoulders.

"Pick up the peaces I guess and just…move on" Katashi nodded and turned to Yoh, stretching out his hand.

"Good luck to you, Asakura Yoh" Yoh shook the cold hand.

"Yeah, take care" Katashi went away, leaving Yoh stand alone once again…

The warm breeze tickled yet naked branches of trees, lifting some burgeons of them. The nature was about to become alive again… Pity, that some things just cannot revive themselves once more…Like happiness…like friendship…like love…But you can always feel their presence here, when you walk on a road…the senses are always alive…no mater what you think…they are alive, only that you cannot see them, but try and feel them…for love can always live on in other people's hearts…

THE END

A/N: Ok, I almost cried myself TT, anyway, thanx everyone for reviewing my story. It wasn't that good as I expected to be when I started it, but I'm glad you like it XD. Ok, as I said I'm taking long day off from writing, so don't be that tuned on…Anyway, I'll give some summaries of my following stories, so I could know which one to write when my day off will end.

How can you mend a broken heart? Anna is seventeen years old and has been transferred to another school where she meets Ren Tao, who introduces her to a street life of shamans. Not only Anna meets new people, she meets the one who will recover her soul from a tragic past…

My Immortal. After the Shaman Tournament, Anna gets a wonderful gift to resurect Hao. But only to deffeat another evil that shows as light. How Anna's feelings will change when Hao's alive once again? Will her ice melt? Or she'll just act like doing her job once again? Wait and see!


End file.
